


Критическая масса кошачьих

by faith_fatal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывшему военному нелегко привыкнуть к гражданской жизни. Особенно, если ты  экс-снайпер с кибер-рукой, классической моделью Харлея и друзьями, которые всегда рады «помочь». Когда Сэм Уилсон из Ветеранской Ассоциации США (ВА) отправил сержанта Барнса арендовать комнату у самого горячего парня во всем Округе Колумбии, Баки подумал, что дела налаживаются. Но позже выяснил, что капитан Роджерс является его полной противоположностью: настоящий герой, обладатель Медали Почета – словом, идеальный парень. Черт, у Баки явно ни единого шанса.<br/>Сэм помогал Стиву Роджерсу, когда тот оставил военную службу. Следуя принципу «долг платежом красен», Стив решил помочь нуждающемуся ветерану, сдав в аренду комнату. Но когда сержант Барнс появился на пороге его дома, он почуял, что вдобавок впустил кучу неприятностей. Барнс -воплощение грез,  у него бесстыжий взгляд и он так и сыплет намеками. И теперь он сосед Стива.<br/>Это история о любви в 12 главах, в которых вы встретите пару мотоциклов Харли Дэвидсон, ангела-хранителя, пару снайперов и одну-единственную женщину, способную  заставить их всех вести себя нормально, также в рассказе спонтанно появляется н-ное количество котят и одна агрессивная овечка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Critical Feline Mass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679630) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria), [rayvanfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox). 
  * A translation of [Critical Feline Mass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679630) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria), [rayvanfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox). 



> Thanks to wonderful authors tandem for creating this amazing universe, which is as cool as marvel itself.And much more realistic  
> И спасибо за вычитку leratheone. Если ты не переводил в жизни больше трех страниц за раз, 40 тысяч слов это настоящая школа (жизни) художественного перевода.  
> 

Не так-то просто выжить в Округе Колумбия на пособие по инвалидности, но майор Сэм Уилсон – ангел-хранитель сержанта Барнса в Ветеранской Ассоциации (ВА). У него есть план. У него всегда на все найдется план. Это Баки усвоил давно. И благодарен за это, потому что не жил на гражданке с 2001. То есть, с тех пор, как в последний раз провел больше трех месяцев на одном месте, прошло десять лет безуспешных поисков жилья. О его военных «подвигах» пронюхало ЦРУ, так что все возможные льготы и регалии были аннулированы. С тех пор Барнс существовал вне системы.  
Теперь он восстановлен в правах, окончательно и бесповоротно. И понятия не имеет, как найти жилье вне базы. Еще хуже дела с оформлением медицинских бумаг, скопившихся после его последней миссии, которая завершилась провалом, а сам он оказался в кровавом мессиве и без сознания.  
Сэм, словно опытный пастух, подгонял Баки, заблудшую овечку, по извилистому пути процедуры медэкспертизы ВА. Будто в ВА и так не видели, что у него нет руки. А из-за того, что повреждения плеча Баки настолько сложные, что обычные протезы не функционировали нормально, Сэм включил его в экспериментальную программу университета Джона Хопкинса. Протез, который там поставили, связан напрямую со спинным и головным мозгом. Баки не горел желанием вникать, как именно все подсоединено, но это не какая-то там грубая неповоротливая клешня. Он мог чувствовать давление на руку, и довольно неплохо справлялся с моторикой.  
Однажды за кофе Сэм предложил Баки взяться за вышивку, чтобы улучшить ловкость руки. Тогда Сэму пришлось оплачивать счет за добавку.  
Еще Сэм вписал Баки на доску объявлений о поиске жилья, что стало, пожалуй, лучшим, что он сделал в жизни – даже лучше, чем новая рука. Потому что, как только ВА все-таки признала инвалидность и прислала первый чек, покрывающий восемь месяцев выплат, он получил от Сэма имэйл с ссылкой на одно любопытное объявление. В нем было указано, что недалеко за городом сдается жилье на цокольном этаже. Условия стандартные: не содержать домашних животных, не курить, не устраивать вечеринки, не приводить назойливых гостей. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, общественная жизнь Баки ограничена двумя людьми – его давним сослуживцем Клинтом Бартоном и его новой девушкой Наташей. Других друзей не было. Зато была мерзкая привычка делать ставки на стрельбище, где парни никогда не верят, что первоклассный снайпер может пробить обшивку казарменной стены одной лишь правой «настоящей» рукой.  
Ну, ладно, пара мерзких привычек. После возвращения в штаты Баки поручил своей сестре Ребекке достать из гаража старый байк, затем отремонтировал двигатель и отправился прочь из Бруклина. Сейчас его смартфон был пристроен на бензобаке в качестве GPS-навигатора. Покидая парковку у своего дома-почти-превратившегося-в-барак, Баки выехал навстречу прекрасному октябрьскому дню. Кожаная куртка и перчатки скрывали руку надежно, так что этот капитан Роджерс(в отставке), хозяин квартиры, не обратит внимания на его руку-робота.  
На дорогу ушло полчаса, учитывая отсутствие трафика. То есть, по утрам здесь должно быть тяжко. Но, возможно, Баки удастся перенести сеансы физиотерапии на послеобеденное время. В общем-то, в терапии как таковой он не нуждался, но ходил туда по двум причинам: первая - горячий физиотерапевт, а вторая – ни в чем ему не уступающий секретарь приемной, что по идее удваивало шанс закадрить хотя бы одного из них. Он хотел бы спросить у капитана Роджерса(в отставке), можно ли приводить домой гостей. Баки уже слишком долго обходился без этого.  
Дом был старый и узкий, с одиноким деревом во дворе. Архитектура как минимум пятидесятилетней давности, если не больше. Газон малость заброшен, но на нем не было ни единого опавшего листочка, да и сорняков не наблюдалось. Вообще, дом выглядел настолько чистым что у Баки сработал тревожный звоночек.  
Потом он заметил Харлей. Новехонький Softail Breakout самого восхитительного ультрамаринового оттенка океана. Баки оставил свой байк на подъездной дорожке, напротив другого Харлея. Он не мог избавиться от чувства зависти, ведь у его старичка Харлея свидание состоится раньше, чем у него самого. Он бы с удовольствием облапал новый Харлей прямо сейчас, но удержался в рамках приличия. Ну, типа того. Если он пройдет хоть на дюйм дальше, восхищаясь рулем и стеганым сидением, то, эм... кто его осудит?  
Мощеная плиткой тропинка привела Баки к парадному крыльцу, где, к своему удивлению, он обнаружил подвесные садовые качели. Кто сейчас вешает качели? Выглядели они ужасно древним, только цепи новые. Эффект древности достигался толстым слоем краски, местами отполированным до блеска.  
Так как звонок отсутствовал, он постучал в дверь, которую открыл самый сексуальный парень, которого Баки видел за последние десять лет.  
Нет, это точно был не он, не мог он быть капитаном Роджерсом(в отставке)! Никто так не выглядит на пенсии – если, конечно, не собирается переквалифицироваться в профессиональную модель для рекламы мужских трусов или чего еще. На парне были потертые синие джинсы и белая футболка c бежевыми пятнами на плечах, что определенно не было задумкой дизайнеров. С его волос упала пара капель воды, руки тоже были мокрыми. Он был в рабочей обуви, покрытой слоем белой пыли. Наверное, штукатурка.  
Баки пялился на парня целых две секунды – за это время вполне можно было бы убить кого-нибудь в миле отсюда – прежде, чем выдавил:  
\- Эм…  
 _Отлично, Барнс_ , подумал он, собравшись и демонстрируя свою самую очаровательную улыбку. Черт возьми, да этот парень наверняка не гей, и не би, и вообще не интересуется такими, как Баки. Но попытка - не пытка. В худшем случае, он ему врежет, Баки ответит, и они разойдутся, как в море корабли.  
– Привет…эмм…Капитан Роджерс?  
***  
Стив никак не ожидал, что на его объявление о сдаче «квартиры» в подвале так быстро откликнутся. И уж тем более, не ожидал, что на пороге дома появится человек, похожий на мальчика по вызову: густые ресницы, распутная улыбочка и кожаная куртка. Ах, да, и еще классический Харлей. Это все предвещало неприятности. И тут вышел Стив, в полнейшем беспорядке, только оторвался от ремонта. _Прекрасно._  
– Это я.  
Несмотря на шок от созерцания столь прекрасного создания, Стив вспомнил о хороших манерах и протянул руку для рукопожатия. И заметил, насколько сильно испачкался в краске.  
\- Ох, прости, эм…она уже сухая.  
Пока Мистер Реснички снимал перчатку с правой руки, Стив продолжил:  
\- Выходит, ты сержант Барнс?  
Он постарался изобразить голосом недоверие.  
\- Ага.  
Барнс наклонил голову набок и пожал ладонь Стива. Рука теплая после перчатки, сильная, ногти аккуратно подстрижены. Контраст со взъерошенными мотоциклетным шлемом волосами. Судя по длине волос, он был в отставке уже несколько месяцев. Когда парень улыбнулся, в его голубых глазах загорелись искорки. ОПАСНОСТЬ.  
\- Извини, что объявился так быстро. Живу в гов-эм..в вонючей дыре, которую предоставила ВА, и мне не терпится оттуда съехать.  
\- Должно быть, там совсем плохо, раз ты бежишь в подвал,– Стив отступил, пропуская Барнса в дом, - Я имел в виду, в то помещение почти не проникает дневной свет.  
Лучше не рушить надежд парня, мысль о таком красавчике-соседе была соблазнительной. Не хотелось лишаться такой заманчивой перспективы.  
\- Два с половиной года без отпуска. Иной раз приходилось спать на камнях в пустыне, Кэп, – сообщил Барнс, слегка пожав плечами. Он расстегнул молнию на куртке, под которой показалась футболка с наполовину стершимся принтом Металлики. Черная ткань так плотно облегала тело, что под ней можно было разглядеть контуры мышц. Странно, что он не снял левую перчатку.  
-Всегда при броне, – добавил он, взглянув на Стива из-под этих длиннющих ресниц. Должно быть, он нашел свою реплику остроумной, хотя она вовсе таковой не являлась.  
-Зови меня Стив. Кстати, забавно, почему-то меня частенько зовут Кэпом.  
\- А ты не против, чтобы я обращался к тебе «сэр»? – хитренько спросил Барнс, проходя мимо Стива и осматриваясь. Оцепенев от явного намека Барнса, Стив все-таки заметил, как профессионально его взгляд оценивал помещение. Выходы. Окна. Лестница. Темная ниша под лестницей. Наметанный взгляд по привычке быстро изучал поле боя.  
\- Нет в этом нужды, солдат. Периметр под охраной, если тебе интересно.  
Барнс повернулся к нему, в его голубых глазах читалось понимание. Даже уважение.  
\- Не помню, как там было точно в объявлении. Упоминалось, что первый этаж общее пространство?  
Барнс уклончиво хмыкнул. Отделка комнаты была выполнена из разных остатков, отсутствовал продуманный дизайн. Комфорт был для Стива куда важнее, чем гармонично сочетающиеся ткани или дорогая электроника. Барнс, резкий, колючий, в грубом дениме, кажется, и сам не привередлив в вопросах интерьера.  
Стив прошел дальше внутрь дома, жестом пригласив гостя следовать за ним. Шаги Барнса были почти бесшумными, несмотря на тяжелую армейскую обувь. Стив слышал едва различимый шорох денима и кожаной куртки. Что именно сотворили с Барнсом в армии?  
\- Гостиная и кухня общие. В подсобке есть стиральная машина.  
Он махнул рукой в сторону прихожей и кухни.  
\- Моя комната наверху, твоя внизу. У каждого есть своя ванная комната,– он указал на дверь, ведущую в подвал.  
\- После вас.  
Барнс хмыкнул и направился вниз.  
\- Не нужно ничего перекрашивать только из-за меня, – сказал он, бросая взгляд через плечо. Парень спускался, перешагивая через две ступеньки за раз. Уголок его рта чуть приподнялся, когда он добавил «Кэп». Стив никогда до этого не слышал, чтобы его неофициальное звание звучало так грязно.  
Также он не видел прежде и такого шикарного вида сзади, хотя 24 часа в сутки 7 дней в неделю находился среди солдат.  
\- На той неделе я закончил монтаж стен, в ванной пока не работают светильники.  
-То есть, я у тебя первый?- невинно поинтересовался Барнс. Нет, Стив не поведется на эту удочку. Голубые глаза снова вспыхнули искрами, когда парень пояснил. – Я имею в виду, первый арендатор.  
Стиву удалось сдержать слова, что крутились на языке, и он был очень горд, что не стал сразу отчитывать солдата за дерзость. Давненько военный инстинкт не проявлялся так сильно, и он не мог сказать точно, хорошо это или плохо. Что Стив наверняка знал, так это то, что его шею и лицо бросило в жар.  
 _Держи себя в руках, Роджерс._  
\- Да, арендатор. Какое-то время в доме жил мой друг, но я решил сделать отдельную жилплощадь.  
Они дошли до основания лестницы, и Стив направил Барнса к двери вниз по свежеокрашенному коридору, в нос ударил резкий запах краски. Комната по размеру была равна длине дома, но занимала лишь половину его ширины. Видно, что здесь Стив приложил руку в меблировке. Одну стену занимал ковер нейтрального бежевого цвета, в дальнем конце, возле ванной, стояла двуспальная кровать, кроме того, был стол, диван и телевизор, который, казалось, всего на пару лет новее входной двери. Вся мебель была отодвинута на расстояние одного шага от стен, и кое-где на потолке еще висел прилепленный малярный скотч.  
Стив подумывал нарисовать несколько своих эскизов на некоторые стены, чтобы как то разбавить пустоту, но тогда покраска и отделка заняли бы куда больше времени, поэтому он не стал за это браться. Кажется, не зря, потому что Барнс не был похож на любителя пейзажей.  
И придирчивым он тоже не был. Барнс пересек комнату, заглянул в ванную, затем намеренно провел рукой по кровати, нажав на матрас, смотря прямо на Стива.  
\- Мне, вроде, подходит, - сказал он, и обезоруживающая улыбка медленно вернулась на его лицо.  
\- Сколько хочешь?  
На мгновение в голове Стива воцарилось абсолютная пустота. Целых 3 секунды спустя до Стива дошло, что Барнс говорил об аренде.  
\- Эм…сперва, залог за месяц, – Стив ответил немного неловко.  
Барнс полез во внутренний карман куртки – Стив заметил, что левая рука все еще была в перчатке. Затем он спокойно подошел к Стиву, открыл кошелек и начал отсчитывать купюры.  
-Я должен что-то подписать?– спросил он, протягивая деньги Стиву.  
Хотя молния на куртке не была расстегнута до конца, Стив увидел, что кроме налички у него с собой есть еще кое-что. А именно черный пистолет в кобуре, скорее всего компактный Глок или SIG.  
Стив не ожидал, что заключит сделку сегодня. Он вообще даже не был готов показывать жилье – краска еще не высохла. Но комбинация такого количества наличности и спрятанного оружия изменила его намерения. Да кто, черт возьми, этот парень? Грабитель, наркодиллер, или киллер? Секунду Стив оценивал угрозу, и у него возникло больше вопросов. Он не подготовил документы, но сейчас сгодились бы любые официальные бумаги, хотя бы для блефа.  
-Да, извиняюсь. Я еще не распечатал договор аренды и бланк с чеком. Немного был занят, делая это помещение пригодным для жизни.  
Он улыбнулся так, чтобы выглядеть как можно более бесхитростным.  
\- Может, дашь свой адрес, и я пришлю документы почтой?  
Искринки оставили взгляд Барнса, и на мгновение Стиву показалось, что он только что пнул щенка. Затем это выражение сменилось нейтральной маской вежливости, Барнс засунул деньги обратно в бумажник и достал телефон. Он начал быстро набирать текст, но не двумя большими пальцами, как обычно делают люди. Барнс держал его в левой руке и печатал правой.  
\- Пришлю на электронную почту. Адрес тот же, что в объявлении? – он предложил довольно дружелюбно и спокойно.  
\- Хм, ладно, - Стив смотрел, как Барнс резко ткнул правой рукой в дисплей и почувствовал себя последней сволочью. Но он ведь понятия не имел, кто этот парень. Тот факт, что Баки был на службе, не означал, что ему нельзя доверять. Во всяком случае, пока.  
Барнс показал электронный адрес на экране. Когда он протянул руку с телефоном, между его левым рукавом и перчаткой блеснуло что-то серебряное. Стив приподнял брови от удивления, потому что чем бы то ни было, это точно не браслет. Больше похоже на наручники. В голове Стива пронеслось несколько сцен, которые определенно не имели ничего общего с заключением сделки аренды. Он хотел помотать головой, чтобы прогнать эти мысли, но в данный момент следовало утвердительно кивнуть. Просто замкнутый круг какой-то.  
\- Да. Прошу прощения, привычка. Соблюдение всех формальностей. Никак не избавлюсь от нее,– очередная застенчивая улыбка, – То есть, плюс ко всему, нужно будет еще прислать копии разрешения на ношение огнестрела.  
На этот раз, Барнс не стал изображать улыбку. Телефон в его руке сменился на бумажник, и оттуда выскользнула белая карточка. Очень похоже на военное удостоверение, со встроенным чипом под фотографией Барнса, коротко стриженного и без улыбки. Однако на ней был только идентификационный номер и номер отдела, который был очень хорошо знаком Стиву. Этот номер всплывал на каждом совещании с представителями разведслужб. Очевидно, Барнс был связан с ЦРУ, скорее всего, работал на них.  
\- Я отстранен от службы из-за травмы, но все нормально, – резко сказал он.  
Стив не знал, стоило ли вздохнуть с облегчением или наоборот, насторожиться. Одна из трех его догадок о роде занятий Барнса все еще была актуальной – он киллер. _Презумпция невиновности, Роджерс._  
\- В таком случае, наверное, лучше заключить договор на месяц? Или они тебя пристегнут наручниками к столу, когда опять объявишься?  
Слишком поздно. Стив понял, что не стоило давать Барнсу такой соблазнительный повод про столы и наручники, но тот просто пожал плечами.  
\- Я не вернусь. Лечение постоянное,- сказал он с излишней небрежностью. – Я получаю помощь в поиске квартиры от ВА по выходу на пенсию. У меня достаточно средств для жизни. Это все, что мне нужно.  
Стив не мог игнорировать искреннюю симпатию к Барнсу, но все же постарался умерить это чувство, чтобы ненароком не обидеть его. Он смотрел в его сторону настолько тактично, насколько было возможно, теряясь в догадках, что же с ним произошло. Его внимание привлекла перчатка на левой руке, но Стив не смел спросить прямо.  
\- Ладно, буду рад, сколько бы времени ты здесь ни прожил. Но на случай, если ты не уживешься со мной, давай заключим договор ежемесячной ренты, – он продемонстрировал свою самую обезоруживающую улыбку, чтобы как-то компенсировать ранее проявленное недоверие.  
Не сработало. Барнс все еще находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Стив сдался. Да, это расстояние было более безопасно, но от того менее приятно. Такой Барнс нравился ему куда больше того, развязного, агрессивно и неуместно флиртующего.  
Стив проводил его обратно наверх, и только успел сделать шаг к двери, как Барнс ляпнул:  
\- Боже, мать твою, праведный!  
Стив обернулся, и уже было открыл рот, чтобы поставить забывшегося солдата на место, но увидел, что парень застыл, как вкопанный, пялясь на каминную полку в противоположном конце комнаты. Камин – последний пункт в ремонтном списке Стива, так что полка была практически пуста. На ней стояла только пара старых фотографий.  
И маленькая коробочка с пятиконечной медалью на голубой ленте. Медаль Почета - высшая награда, которую может получить служащий ВВС США.  
-Да, не, ты не…- Барнс повернулся к Стиву с круглыми от удивления глазами, и резко встал по стойке смирно, живо отдав честь обладателю ордена. Еще резче он добавил:  
\- Сожалею, сэр. Я не знал.  
Стив в ответ улыбнулся. Он отсалютовал в ответ почти также бодро, так что Барнс смог сменить позу.  
\- Не нужно извинений.  
Барнс снова отдал честь, уже не из строго уставного, а удобного положения.  
\- И, пожалуйста, не надо называть меня «сэр».  
Он подошел к Барнсу и похлопал того по плечу в знак товарищества. То, что он ощутил под кожаной курткой, было слишком твердым и тяжелым, чтобы быть мышцами, даже очень накачанными.  
Дыхание Барнса сбилось, но он не увернулся от руки Стива.  
\- Извини, - он чуть было снова не ляпнул «сэр», но одернул себя, - Кэп, я просто…  
Он бросил взгляд на дверь, будто хотел сбежать.  
– Пришлю все бумаги как можно скорее.  
Стив подумал, что есть только 50 % вероятность, что Барнс говорил искренне, но не винил его за это. Порой всем нужна реплика на выход. Как и сам выход. Стив кивнул, когда солдат, еле сдержавшись от очередного салюта, вышел за порог. Он наблюдал через открытую дверь, как Барнс совершал свое эффектное тактическое отступление.


	2. Глава 2

Когда Баки поступил на военную службу, он был молодым, глупым и бессмертным, как и все мальчишки, оставшиеся потом в песке. Но, слава богу, он все-таки сглупил и получил армейскую закалку. Теперь он мог ездить на байке при любых условиях, даже после таких… потрясений. Во что бы это все ни вылилось.  
Потенциальный арендодатель произвел двоякое впечатление на Баки. Как два человека в одном.  
Сногсшибательный Стив с самым соблазнительным на свете румянцем. В обычных обстоятельствах Баки бы в лепешку расшибся, лишь бы утащить этого парня куда-нибудь поближе к постели или заднему сидению авто или, черт возьми, хоть к одному из их прекрасных Харлеев.  
Проклятый капитан Роджерс, удостоенный Медали Почета. А ведь Баки завалил его грязными намеками размером с гранатомет. Неудивительно, почему вдруг всплыли все эти документы.  
Он знал, что будет дальше. Оформление документов затянется на неопределенный срок, потому что как только требовался ответ на срочный запрос, в Агенстве происходило полное дерьмо, и что бы они в итоге ни передали капитану Роджерсу, только десятая часть будет неотредактированной правдой. Единственная причина, по которой карточка, позволявшая избегать большинства проблем c оружием, еще была у Баки, заключалась в том, что чертов рой врагов был бы рад прибрать его к рукам, чтобы получить ценную информацию. Честно говоря, Баки понятия не имел, как ему удалось добраться до штатов живым – это заслуга Бартона. Они оба были в курсе, каково реальное количество погребенных тел там, откуда они вернулись.  
С этими мыслями, затуманившими голову, он возвращался в дерьмовую квартирку. Снял шлем, который носил для конспирации, поставил байк на сигнализацию, нажал двойку для быстрого набора и направился к провисшей железной лестнице.  
\- Ты обалдел, что ли, звонить в такую рань? – спустя четыре звонка простонал Бартон.  
-Сейчас чертов полдень, – отмахнулся Баки, доставая свои ключи. – Тащи сюда свою задницу.  
\- Нелогично, – сонно протянул Бартон. – Мой интерес к твоему местонахождению стремится к нулю, если ты сам не находишься рядом с моей задницей.  
-Короче, либо ты приходишь, либо я… – и Баки остановился, потому что список его обычных угроз не подходил к данной ситуации, они все были недостаточно убедительными. - Блядь.  
Чуть погодя, когда Баки повернул ключ в замке, Бартон ответил, гораздо бодрее:  
– Что случилось?  
-Дерьмо. Ничего. Парень, – Баки отпер дверь, вытащил ключ и открыл дверь пинком, отчего та врезалась в картонную стену, которую он делил с мудаком соседом. Драка. Вот что сейчас поможет. – Я иду в тренажерку.  
\- Понятно. И тебе нужна компания.  
\- Хочешь, чтоб я пошел один? – резко спросил Баки, оглядев комнату. Должно быть, для шестидесятых она была современной. Она была дешевой и вполне безопасной, если под «безопасностью» понимать тот факт, что и пятилетний ребенок при желании мог бы легко проломить стену. Но никто не пытался ничего ломать, потому что три четверти жильцов составляли мужчины и женщины, только что вернувшиеся с полей сражений. Оставшаяся четверть лучших охраняла здание по сдельной цене . Управляющий здания был снисходителен к ветеранам и напрочь лишен деловой жилки.  
Бартон вздохнул:  
-В тренажерку, так в тренажерку. Но по пути ты купишь мне завтрак.  
Баки перебросил телефон в другую руку, чтобы скинуть куртку. Когда куртка упала на диван, из кармана выпал бумажник. Барнс подумал, что стоит заглянуть в банк и перевести наличные на депозитный счет, чтобы не было соблазна все потратить.  
-Пончики?- спросил Баки, зная, что рацион Бартона состоял исключительно из сахара и кофеина.  
\- Вот люблю тебя за то, что ты меня знаешь!  
\- Охренеть можно, какой я счастливчик, – проворчал Баки и сбросил вызов. Он попытался швырнуть и сам телефон, но об этом пришлось бы рассказать в группе, и Сэм бы разочарованно на него посмотрел, и за этим последовала бы часовая лекция о техниках психологической разрядки... Ну нахер. Они пойдут в тренажерку. Прием психологической разрядки №101: Бей дерьмо, пока оно не перестанет двигаться. То есть, пока не станет мертвым дерьмом.  
По крайней мере, Баки был рад, что вместо этого не пошел в бар и не стал ввязываться в драку там. Как же ему подвезло. Вместо Капитана, мать его, Совершенства он получил пончик и лучшего друга. Такова жизнь.

Всю вторую половину дня, когда Стив отправил бланки документов Барнсу, он провел на телефоне. Сначала позвонил другу Сэму, из ВА, уточнить, был ли Барнс приписан к этой организации. Услышав утвердительный ответ, Стив облегченно вздохнул, гораздо более облегченно, чем хотел. Сэм заверил его, что «Баки» - отличный парень, но у него проблемы с адаптацией. Сказал, что стабильность пойдет ему на пользу. Стив понял, что в последовавшую паузу Сэм собирался ненавязчиво предложить проявить инициативу и помочь с обретением этой самой стабильности. Но Стив вместо этого поблагодарил Сэма и сбросил звонок, тактично пообещав в качестве своей помощи встречу за ланчем на следующей неделе и ничего больше.  
Второй звонок был в Щ.И.Т.. Ответила агент Хилл. Прекрасно. Стив ей нравился, слава богу, и вряд ли она превратит звонок в невыносимую пытку. Удивительно, Стиву потребовалось всего три минуты, чтобы договориться о получении копий материалов на Барнса. Еще более удивительно, как смягчился голос Хилл, когда она начала печатать. Уточнив имейл Стива, Мария задала странный вопрос:  
-Ты в курсе, что у него инвалидность?  
Вопрос застал Стива врасплох:  
-Нет… Ну, то есть, да. Он сказал, что ушел со службы по состоянию здоровья, но…  
-Но ты не уточнял, почему?  
-Нет.  
Хилл задумчиво вздохнула.  
-Перезвони, если нужно будет еще что-то. И скинь мне сообщение, когда ознакомишься с информацией, о том, как он тебе, ок?  
Как бы невинно НИ звучали слова Хилл, она никогда ничем просто так, без своих причин, не интересовалась. Стив нажал на иконку pdf-файла, как только он появился во входящих письмах. Ему было любопытно, что такого известно Щ.И.Т.у о его потенциальном соседе.

Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен. 31 год, то есть, на год _старше_ Первые три страницы представляли собой краткий послужной список, даже у опытного офицера глаз бы ни за что не зацепился. Ничего примечательного, никаких особых навыков, никаких дисциплинарных взысканий. Четвертая страница – скан другого файла, всего покрытого штампами, цифрами и предупреждениями. Операция, о которой Стив никогда не слышал, в стране, где вообще не должно было быть американской армии. Отправлено два отряда снайперов, выполнены две задачи миссии, оба отряда вернулись нераскрытыми. На следующей странице упоминалась одиночная миссия Барнса. Не прикрытие. Не наводка. Три недели в Таджикистане. Стив прокрутил страницу вниз, обращая внимание на географические названия и количество членов отрядов. Узбекистан. Киргизстан. _Китай?_ Все миссии либо одиночные, либо в паре с Клинтом Бартоном. Имелось и несколько пробелов в записях. Будто у Щ.И.Т.а не было полной информации о Барнсе. Миссии датированы 2006 годом. Господи. Он был совсем _мальчишкой_.  
Про его снайперскую подготовку не было указано в личном деле, несмотря на то, Баки проходил ее трижды. И, напротив, в записях ЦРУ его стрелковые навыки на высочайшем уровне. Уровень олимпийского чемпиона. То же и с Бартоном, записи о котором прилагались к Барнсу. Оба были отмечены способностью легко обучаться местным языкам и диалектам. В конце файла прилагалась копия медицинской карты Барнса. У Стива волосы дыбом стали, когда он прочел о повреждениях руки и плеча. Если бы Бартон не вмешался, парень бы точно погиб на месте. Восстановительная хирургия заняла два месяца и завершилась тем, что Барнса направили на установку экспериментального протеза от StarkTech. Вообще-то, «протез» - не очень подходящее слово. Это был настоящий кибернетический имплантат, соединяющийся напрямую с головным и спинным мозгом. Стив запутался в технических терминах, таких как «петля обратной связи по давлению» и «микропроцессоры», потому что подобные формулировки никогда не появлялись в обычных человеческих медицинских картах. Настоящее чудо, что Барнс был все еще способен функционировать, после десяти лет в боях и дальнейшим превращением в подопытного кролика. Неудивительно, что он стал диковатым и грубым. Обрывки информации срослись в единую картину слишком быстро. Барнс не просто искал жилье. Он искал убежище. Деньги и оружие, наверняка, всегда были при нем, даже когда тот спал. Баки должен был быть всегда на чеку, всегда знать, как при необходимости сбежать и выживать, пока не найдет другое убежище. Стив не сомневался, что у него было не меньше дюжины поддельных документов, спрятанных в камерах хранения по всему региону. Даже агрессивная сексуальность Барнса была прикрытием, так он создавал иллюзию открытости, чтобы никого не подпускать к настоящему Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу. Стив выругался себе под нос, проклиная Сэма. Конечно, это он подослал Барнса к Стиву. Он знал, что покупка дома стала для Стива способом вернуться к жизни, снова стать обычным человеком, а не загнанным зверем. Черт, он ведь приучил Стива снова спать на кровати, а не на диване или на полу, готовил для них обоих, чтобы напомнить, что прием пищи – не только потребность, а еще и удовольствие. И вот объявился еще один отбившийся от стада. _«Долг платежом красен», Роджерс._  
Черт подери, весь этот сбор информации и добродетельные побуждения совершенно бесполезны, если сержант Барнс - его уже язык не поворачивался назвать «мальчиком», - не пришлет свои бумаги в ответ. Стив вздохнул и решил на время отложить все это. Мяч не на поле Стива, он не мог повлиять на решение. Он задумался, что станется с Барнсом, если он так и не найдет безопасное место для жизни, как это произошло с ним самим. Через три дня Баки к своему удивлению обнаружил толстый конверт в почтовом ящике, в котором кроме счетов и банковских уведомлений никогда ничего не появлялось. Избегая дождя, он окольным путем пробрался к лестнице, поднялся на второй этаж, умудрившись не поскользнуться и не свернуть шею. Дверь была не заперта, и он недовольно зарычал, открывая ее. Вот и они. Бартон и самая ослепительная рыжеволосая красотка, которую Баки когда-либо видел. Развалились, обнявшись, на диване. На диване Баки. На диване, на котором самому Баки ничего до сих пор не обломилось, с того времени, как он переехал. -И что это мы не в своей квартире? - спросил Баки. После довольно продолжительной паузы Бартон ответил: -Твоя ближе к ветеринарке. Баки уставился на него, пытаясь изо всех сил не смотреть на задницу Наташи. Обтягивающие джинсы на ней нужно объявить вне закона. В первую очередь потому, что она как радар способна улавливать направление взглядов каждого в зоне видимости. -Ветеринарной клинике, - уточнил Бартон. -Твоя кошка, – вздохнул Баки и бросил почту на стол, потеряв к ней интерес. \- Саша, которая так названа по очень серьезной ошибке, - сказала Наташа,- беременна. -Мазаль тов, как говорят братья-иудеи…. - пробормотал Баки, подумав, что в мире не наберется достаточно пива для компенсации. \- Я назвал ее в честь тебя, милая, - сказал Бартон Наташе. Ее испепеляющий взгляд заставил Баки ухмыльнуться. –«Саша» не имеет ничего общего с «Наташа». -А что ты ожидала от необразованного америкоса?- спросил у нее Баки, перейдя на русский с такой легкостью, что его учитель испанского из старшей школы обалдел бы. У него всегда были проблемы с учебой по книгам. Наташа расплылась в улыбке, отвечая Баки \- Не был бы ты мудак ебучий, я б за тебя вышла. Ее мастерское владение русским матом уже стало легендой. -Можно обойтись без тройничка? – жалобно заскулил Бартон, упрямо продолжая говорить по-английски. - Здесь, между прочим, будущий отец. Или дедушка. Или как там называется родитель котов. Баки сдался. Наташа снова это сделала, черт ее возьми. Она никогда не подпускала его на расстояние ближе, чем три шага, но обладала магической способностью улучшать его настроение каждый чертов раз. \- Диван в вашем распоряжении, - сказал Баки, открывая холодильник. Была причина, по которой Бартон был лучшим другом Баки все эти годы. Кроме того, что они спасли жизни друг другу столько раз, что уже не было смысла пересчитывать. Нет. Просто потому, что они знали друг друга. В холодильнике его дожидалась свеженькая упаковка из шести банок пива и еда на вынос из любимого китайского ресторанчика. Баки взял коробку с едой, пиво и вилку – нахуй эти китайские палочки – забрал письмо и ушел в спальню. Завалившись на скрипучий матрас, который также был еще одной причиной, почему Бартон и Наташа предпочли диван, Баки расправился с обедом и распечатал конверт. Отправителем оказался капитан Роджерс. Баки потрясенно просмотрел содержимое и заметил, что форма была наполовину заполнена от руки. Не пропечатана. Либо у Роджерса пунктик на заполнении бумаг, либо у него просто самый идеальный почерк, который удалось видеть Баки. Парень имел бы успех в каллиграфии. Он не мог удержаться от злости. Если ему придется дописывать что-то кроме имени, его почерк, по сравнению с этим совершенством, будет выглядеть так, будто прямо в процессе заполнения сдохла курица и все остальное ее лапой заполняли зомби. Серьезно, он уже не рассчитывал получить весточку от Роджерса снова. Разве что, вежливую записку через месяц, где тот бы приносил свои извинения, что комната сдана родственнику, кому-то еще, что-то такое.... Роджерс дал ясно понять, что Баки и он принадлежали разным классам. Последним железным аргументом стала Медаль Почета. Но теперь вот это. Баки уставился на формы, все было в идеальном порядке. Все по шаблону, как в канцелярии, все правильно, ничего не добавлено и не перечеркнуто. Все, что Баки осталось сделать – заполнить графы с личными данными (теми, о которых позволено говорить). Он лениво подумал, как отнесется агентство по проверке данных – скорее всего, LexisNexis – к его анкете. Интересно, он вообще существовал официально? Или он был всего лишь сержант Джеймс Б.Барнс с самой невзрачной и скучной записью в личном деле? Вроде как не дают медалей или льгот за то, что они с Бартоном делали за границей. И, ближе к делу, _хотел ___? Роджерс был гипнотически интересен. Капитан Роджерс, он был такой… немного чересчур настороженный, слишком понимающий, и, очевидно, слишком удаленный от всего, что касалось Баки. Капитан Роджерс относился к тому типу арендаторов, которым сенаторы доверили бы внучек, зная, что те будут в целости и сохранности, и такой союз только подчеркнет их добродетельный имидж. Такого рода сказочная фигня. Такие люди, как Баки и Бартон не должны иметь такой же почтовый индекс, как герой Роджерс. Но это было единственное место, где тихо, недорого и сам дом не бросался в глаза суперсовременной архитектурой. Этот вариант можно себе позволить, и, к тому же, Сэм его рекомендовал. Он поклялся, что это именно то, что искал Баки, и именно здесь ему будет проще вернуться в колею обычной жизни. Тихо и мирно. И Баки опять подумал о взгляде Сэма, которым тот посмотрит, если он не заполнит эту гребанную форму. Так что ну его на хрен. Он все подпишет и будь что будет. Может, Роджерс или Lexis-Nexis увидят в форме фразу «данные отсутствуют» и порвут заявление на кусочки. Баки пришлось перевернуть вверх дном шкаф, чтобы отыскать ручку в самом нижнем ящике. Он поднялся с кровати, потому что там не было никакой подходящей для письма поверхности, кроме кофейного столика. Каким-то чудом ему удалось доесть обед, одновременно заполняя строку за строкой, и ничем не заляпать бланки. Предсказуемо, капитан Роджерс отметил для Баки все места, где нужно было поставить подпись, написать инициалы или вставить информацию. Желтым маркером. Да он вообще существует? Расправившись с бумагами, Баки сложил их на полку в шкафу. Придется теперь идти на почту и прикупить достаточно большой конверт, чтобы все это отправить. Проверка данных займет месяц или два, к тому времени он, наверное, найдет другое жилье. Что-то попроще. Если нет, он может хотя бы свалить из города до того, как Бартон с Наташей сломают его диван и за это придется распрощаться с залогом. Телефонный звонок выхватил Баки из сна. Он поднял трубку, сперва сфокусировав взгляд на дисплее и поняв, что было только около четырех утра. \- Бартон, - прорычал он, когда рассмотрел имя контакта. Он сейчас же должен ответить, потому что если он этого не сделает, через двадцать минут Бартон начнет ломиться к нему в дверь. Баки замычал спросонья. \- Поздравляю! Ты стал дядей! Саша родила пятерых котят! – торжественно объявил Бартон. Кажется, он был пьян. Снова промычав, Баки сбросил вызов, повернул телефон и сломал ноготь, отдирая заднюю панель. Затем вынул аккумулятор и разломал его пополам. Утром он и не помнил, что произошло, но недоумевал, почему не прозвенел будильник, ведь было уже десять часов. Хотя наплевать. Бывало и хуже. Зато он вспомнил, что нужно пойти на почту и отправить заявление перед тем, как пойти в тренажерный зал. Не было смысла тратить впустую оставшуюся часть дня. В начале следующей недели Стив получил толстый коричневый конверт по почте. Он еле разобрал накарябанный кое-как обратный адрес, спасибо почтовой службе, что смогли расшифровать и перевести на английский нечто похожее на почерк дохлой кошки. Стив понятия не имел, как разобрать адрес Барнса, но у него было подозрение, которое оправдалось, когда он распечатал конверт. (И это, пожалуй, стало первым знаком. Конверт был аккуратно запечатан двусторонним скотчем, а не клеем. Никаких следов ДНК.) Это было заявление Барнса. Стив не разобрал инициалы, эти неподдающиеся расшифровке петли и завитки, но было видно, что Барнс приложил усилие, чтобы разборчиво указать некоторые данные, например, номер страхового полиса. Стив порадовался, что преступил закон и вместо того, чтобы довольствоваться официальными данными, обратился к агенту Хилл. В противном случае, ему пришлось бы еще раз десять пересылать заявление обратно, потому что определить, где цифра 4, а где 7 или где 2 и где 3 было невозможно. Он очень хотел сразу же перезвонить Барнсу и предложить комнату, но удержался. Он знал, что сейчас думает Барнс. После речи Стива и после всей бумажной волокиты, особенно про законность ношения оружия, Барнс наверняка не ожидал от Роджерса скорых действий. Так что неделю спустя Стив отправился в Вашингтон, чтобы пообедать с Сэмом целых три раза, и ни разу не обмолвился о Барнсе и его исчезновении. Для кого-то, прошедшего столько спецопераций, не составило бы труда дать устаревшую информацию. В конце концов, Стив решил позвонить по записанному номеру, пока еще был реальный повод связаться с ним. Только через четыре звонка, когда Стив уже собирался бросить свое намерение, запыхавшийся голос ответил: -Барнс. Стив живо представил, как поднимается и опускается грудная клетка, и как мокрые от пота волосы спадают на томные глаза. Прежде чем заговорить, он откашлялся. -Это капитан Роджерс – Стив. Можешь сейчас говорить? -Да, сэр. Ответ последовал незамедлительно, по-военному резко. Услышав обиженный смешок, Барнс поспешил добавить более неформально: -Сейчас, я только… Стив услышал скрип и последовавший за ним хлопок. -Ок, извини. Ты уже сдал комнату? Вопрос Барнса несколько озадачил Стива, он понял, что у него и в мыслях не было искать другого жильца. -Нет. Я просто… И почему он не спланировал заранее, что скажет? Врать Стив никогда не умел, все что он мог сказать, прозвучало бы неестественно или слишком осведомленно. \- Я получил твои бумаги, с ними порядок. Тебе еще нужна комната? \- Ты…ох… – кажется, Баки в шоке. – Эм…Я имею в виду, нет. Не…Я не хочу ежемесячный договор. Стив вновь смешался. Как он мог не подготовиться к такому простому разговору? -Ты подписал документы… - он пролистал соглашение аренды, чтобы проверить, везде ли в выделенных маркером местах стояли завитушки Барнса. - Что ты хотел? После долгой паузы Барнс ответил: -Ага, бл..эм, забей. Ежемесячное годится. Для человека, работавшего на ЦРУ, он лгал просто отвратительно. -Если что, рад предложить другие условия… - озабоченное лицо Сэма на мгновение всплыло перед глазами Стива, заставив его моргнуть. \- Ты ищешь что-то на более долгий срок? Потому что я-то никуда не денусь. Он попытался выразить голосом убедительную улыбку, но почему то ему казалось, что это прозвучало скорее как отчаяние. -Нет, сэр. Кэп, - Барнс сразу же исправился, растерянно хмыкнув. - Все хорошо, что бы я там ни подписал. Когда въезжать? Если Барнс будет жить с ним, Стив отучит его говорить «сэр», это неприемлемо для жизни на гражданке. -Эм…когда угодно? Он снова попытался улыбнуться, и снова вышло неубедительно. -Твоя ванная теперь работает, запах краски в коридоре выветрился, так что никакого вреда здоровью проживание здесь теперь не принесет. -Окей, - Барнс вроде расслабился, так что улыбка может и сработала. - Я в тренажерке. Как насчет завтрашнего утра? -Хорошо, я буду здесь, чтобы отдать тебе ключи ну и, что там тебе еще будет нужно. Стив не стал предлагать помощь в переноске тяжести, чтобы не намекнуть на то, что знал о его инвалидности. -У тебя теперь есть мой номер, на случай если, ну, если я вдруг не услышу стук в дверь. _Заткнись, Роджерс._  
Он уткнулся лбом в ладонь и закусил нижнюю губу.  
-Окей. Слушай, может примешь чек вместо наличных? – немного неуверенно спросил Барнс.  
-Если тебе так удобнее, Барнс.  
Глупо вышло, если они собираются вместе жить, не стоит звать его по фамилии. Но не прямо сейчас. _Просто вешай уже чертову трубку._  
-Тогда, до завтра,- облегченно сказал Барнс и окончил звонок.  
Стив откинулся на стуле, бросил телефон на стол и набрал полные легкие воздуха, будто собирался задержать дыхание. Он думал о том, насколько плоха была идея сдачи жилья.


	3. Глава 3

Баки стоило забрать у Бартона свои запасные ключи, но вот только слишком это было удобно. Бартон был его прикрытием. Планом на внештатные ситуации. Да что уж там, Баки бы до сих пор так и жил на его диване, если б Сэм не предложил ненавязчиво, что, быть может, настало время найти что-то только для себя. Барнс был способен вынести сколько угодно нытья, но этот Сэм со своими «ненавязчивыми предложениями», которые скорее приказы, чем предложения, ну и хрен с ним.

В этот раз Бартон вошел в обшарпанную квартиру Баки, когда тот расхаживал по комнате туда-сюда, оставшиеся следы своего пребывания. Все его пожитки уместились в рюкзаке, даже осталось немного свободного места. Так что практически не было шанса, что он забыл что-то.

\- Чем могу помочь? – спросил Бартон и пинком захлопнул дверь.

\- Очисти холодильник. Он полностью на тебе, - сказал Баки, жестом указывая на кухню.

Бартон нахмурился.

\- Что?

\- Я переезжаю.

\- Когда?

\- Не знаю. Через 20 минут? – предположил Баки, сверив время по микроволновке. Если считать, что на ней правильное время – а это не так, ее недавно вырубали из розетки – двадцать минут как раз хватит, чтобы утренние пробки немного рассосались.  
Брови Бартона взлетели почти до линии коротко постриженных волос. В отличие от Баки, он по старой военной привычке не запускал шевелюру. 

\- Эм…это как-то чуть-чуть, капельку, внезапно? 

Баки прекратил сборы и уставился на него. 

\- Правда? – спросил он, растерявшись. Барнс хотел поскорее свалить из этого места. Прочь из картонного здания, где за тонкими стенами его окружали люди, которым он не доверял. Прочь из людного города. Просто прочь.

Люди всегда недооценивали Бартона. У него такое милое, щенячье, выражение лица, он похож на человека, всегда готового перевести бабушку через дорогу. И вот сейчас Бартон строго уставился на Баки так, что тому пришлось отвернуться.

\- Не думаю, - обыденным тоном ответил Бартон, и Баки услышал, как открылась дверца холодильника. Потом Бартон рассмеялся и спросил:  
\- Сколько лет этой пицце?

\- Эм…

\- Так и знал. Короче. Мы выбросим это в мусорку, пока с тебя не содрали залог за порчу имущества.

Закончилось все тем, что через сорок минут Бартон заставил его одолжить пылесос у старикашки с первого этажа, вновь пригрозив потерей депозита, хотя Баки был уверен, что ковер не пылесосили с тех самых пор, как постелили здесь в шестидесятые. Баки остановил «помощь» Бартона как раз до того, как тот успел вспомнить про уборку в ванной. Он выгнал Клинта с тремя пакетами, забитыми специями и пивом, и, в конце концов, спустился к менеджеру сдать ключи. Они пришли к соглашению о погашении арендной платы до конца недели, Барнс оставил свой новый адрес и… эх...

Он был свободен.

Он будто снова мог дышать. Спина изнывала от тяжести рюкзака. Поездка к дому капитана Роджерса, его дому, исправился он, была вполне приятной.

Около десяти утра, вместо привычного похода в тренажерку или на сеанс групповой терапии, Баки припарковался у дома Роджерса и подошел к парадной двери. Тропинки к черному входу в подвал не было, но он был уверен, что сама дверь существовала и выходила, скорее всего, на задний двор. Осматривая ухоженный газон, он подумал, а что если предложить выложить булыжником тропинку к той двери, чтобы не топтать траву?

Мысль была настолько домашняя, что подействовала на него как удар под дых. Он не знал, хорошо это или плохо, И эта неопределенность пробудила гнев где-то глубоко в душе. Возможно, стоит об этом рассказать Сэму при следующей встрече. Наверное, он одобрит.

Баки сбросил рюкзак с плеч, поставил его у ног и постучался в дверь, прислушиваясь к звукам в доме. Привычное дело – проверять, куда ступаешь, чтобы избежать скрипучей ступеньки.

Дверь открылась, и за ней показался капитан Роджерс с приветственной улыбкой и кухонной лопаткой. 

\- Ты вовремя. Я как раз готовил завтрак, - за его словами последовал аромат жареного бекона. - Поешь немного, потом затащишь свои вещи.

Полсекунды Баки обдумывал предложение, потому что не особо наелся холодной заветрившейся курицей, которую они с Бартоном не решились выбросить. 

\- Все мое при мне, - сказал он, подхватив рюкзак и сделав шаг внутрь дома, - спасибо. Не хочу доставить неудобств.

\- Барнс, это теперь наполовину твой дом, так что ты здесь последний, кто может кому-то доставлять неудобства.

Капитан Роджерс, черт, Баки пора было уже перестать его так называть даже в мыслях, но он все никак не мог найти баланс между дружелюбием и военной дисциплиной. Направившись на кухню, Роджерс продолжил, оборачиваясь через плечо:  
\- Все равно я приготовил слишком много. Не хотел, чтобы бекон испортился.

\- Бекон может испортиться? – глупо поинтересовался Баки, не успев себя остановить. Он вспомнил бесконечное множество раз, когда завтрак был безнадежно испорчен, в те времена, когда только начал жить без армейских сухих пайков. И как только ему удалось не отравиться насмерть?

\- Когда был сезон томатов, я купил упаковку бекона для сэндвичей, да так и забыл про нее. Только вспомнил.

Уши Стива слегка порозовели. Голова была повернута к плите, профиль четко вырисовывался в солнечном свете, льющимся из кухонного окна. Баки поймал себя на том, что рассматривал эту картину как завороженный. 

\- Можешь отнести вещи в комнату, там вроде были полотенца, чтобы умыться. Через десять минут еда будет готова.

Полотенца. Черт. Баки забыл про полотенца и постельное белье, но вроде как это все было включено в аренду. Хорошо.

Он бросил последний взгляд на Роджерса, господи, это же будет настоящим адом – жизнь по соседству с таким соблазном. Он знал себя слишком хорошо, однажды наступит тот момент, когда влечение переборет все рамки приличия и даже Медаль Почета с каминной полки его не остановит. Но не сегодня. На всякий случай, Баки спешно ретировался в комнату, пока не успел ляпнуть еще какую-нибудь глупость.  
***  
 _Роджерс, у тебя тут не полупансион для заблудших солдат._

Ради всего святого. Бекон испортится? Да он вчера его купил, вместе с яйцами и булкой специально, чтобы приготовить завтрак для Барнса. Стив превращался в заботливого Сэма. На мгновение он настолько сильно разозлился, что чуть не разломал пополам лопатку о сковороду. Ужасная идея. Чертов снайпер в его подвале был самым прекрасным созданием, которое он видел в последнее время, и теперь они будут спать под одной крышей. До тех пор, пока Барнс не решит снова сменить место жительства, забрав свой небольшой багаж и растворившись, не оставив следов. Есть причины, по которым люди не привязываются к диким животным. Они никогда не будут с вами слишком долго.

Барнс прокрался обратно наверх, и только из-за скрипнувшей двери Стив не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Через несколько секунд неловкого разглядывания Роджеровской спины Баки спросил:

\- Могу чем-то помочь?

Он оборвал невольное «сэр» в конце фразы, но Стив это заметил.

Перед тем как обернуться, Стив глубоко вздохнул, боясь потерять самообладание, когда встретится с Барнсом взглядом. Он улыбнулся, указывая жестом на шкаф с посудой,   
\- Захватишь тарелки и приборы? – Стив повернулся обратно к сковородке и продолжил. - И не стесняйся, осматривайся, где что лежит и все такое. Все здесь в твоем распоряжении, можешь пользоваться.

\- Ага, тогда начнем с тарелок, - сказал Баки, улыбнувшись, и начал открывать одну за другой дверцы шкафа.

\- Обычно я ем прямо со сковородки. Так хоть посуду мыть не надо.

\- Холостяцкие привычки. Знаю, тоже был таким. 

Стив помедлил секунду, думая, стоит ли положить еду в тарелку Барнса, или пусть он сам. Все-таки склонившись к тому, что должен произвести впечатление гостеприимного хозяина, он поставил на стол полную тарелку.

Видимо, Стив угадал, посчитав, что сам Барнс взял бы минимальную порцию. Тот осмотрел тарелку, пробормотал слова благодарности и ускользнул к столу, усевшись спиной к стене. Хотя Стиву было бы лучше, если бы он сел спиной к нему.

Затем Барнс встал, снимая перчатки, в которых ходил до сих пор. Стив старался не смотреть на его металлическую руку. Барнс не взглянул на него, пока стягивал куртку. Рифленые металлические пластинки скрылись в рукаве футболки. В этот раз Стив заметил, что Барнс не вооружен. Или хорошо скрыл оружие. Перед тем, как сесть обратно, Баки достал из кармана куртки бумажник и отсчитал плату за аренду, застенчиво пристроив деньги посреди стола.

Стив отодвинул деньги в сторону и положил на стол комплект ключей. Затем уселся лицом к соседу, потеряв нить разговора. К счастью, еда была хороша, а они оба были голодны. Стив решил приготовить яичницу, потому что это самое простое в приготовлении блюдо. Все-таки зря он беспокоился, что не предоставил Барнсу выбор, наблюдая, как жадно тот проглатывал один за другим четыре куска.

Баки поймал взгляд Стива и застенчиво улыбнулся.

\- Прости, кэп. Настоящие яйца, не порошок. Отвык от такого.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, он вспомнил солдатские сухие пайки и его передернуло. 

\- Не нужно извинений за то, что тебе по вкусу моя еда.

Он наблюдал, как Барнс взял рукой кусочек бекона и прикончил его парой быстрых укусов, после чего облизал оставшийся жир с кончиков пальцев. Мозг Стива перестал соображать. _Этот рот_ …

Потом Барнс опомнился. Он покраснел, опустил голову и схватил салфетку с центра стола. Не извиняясь, нервно вытер руку. Затем вонзил вилку в очередной кусочек бекона, который развалился от этого на части.

Стив не смог скрыть ухмылку, хотя старался быть вежливым. 

\- Барнс, ты в своем доме, можно не соблюдать этикет. Кстати, я приготовил бекон так, что его кроме как руками есть невозможно, – он взял кусочек со своей тарелки, поднялся со стула и подошел к холодильнику. – А, чуть не забыл. Что будешь пить? Апельсиновый сок? Кофе? Чай?

\- Кофе?- с надеждой ответил Барнс. Зачем только Стив на него посмотрел. Он не мог понять, что более губительно – Барнсовы глаза или рот. Особенно когда парень улыбнулся и добавил. – Сегодня я не успел зайти в Старбакс, так что еле держусь на ногах.

Стив встал в 6 утра и после пробежки и душа успел перехватить чашечку кофе еще до 8. Были вещи, которые он содержал в армейском порядке. Одна из них – кофеварка. Графин был пуст и тщательно помыт, и весь аппарат был готов к использованию. Стив нажал на кнопку, затем взял чашки и ложки.

\- Будет готово через минуту. Я завариваю крепкий. Добавить тебе молока? Сахара?

\- Черный сойдет. Я к нему привык,– сказал Барнс, улыбаясь более естественно и расслабленно, как показалось Стиву. Может, ему здесь уже комфортно, или он съел весь бекон, когда Роджерс отвернулся. – Слушай, есть здесь какой дешевый спортзал? Или мне придется ездить в город?

Сейчас Стиву не нужен был перед глазами образ Барнса, потеющего на беговой дорожке или кряхтящего под весом штанги. К счастью, он смог вовремя нырнуть головой в холодильник, откуда доставал молоко.

\- Тут недалеко есть тренажерка, и кругом парки с беговыми дорожками. Можешь использовать мою членскую карточку, пока не обзаведешься своей.

-Было бы здорово,– сказал Барнс, и Стив узнал улыбку в его голосе, – спасибо.

Стив бросил взгляд через плечо и увидел, что Барнс расслабил плечи. На его чистой тарелке остались только крошки. Стив был рад, что угадал реакцию. Хорошо, что он запасся и для полноценного обеда, хотя и не знал наверняка, был ли Барнс человеком привычки и объявится ли снова в десять утра. Может, это и сработает.

Распаковка вещей заняла десять минут, хотя Баки вообще не хотел этим заниматься. Он хотел как обычно продолжать жизнь на чемоданах, как и все месяцы после возвращения в Штаты, но теперь не мог так больше. Поэтому повесил одежду, вытащил туалетные принадлежности и поставил на стол набор для чистки оружия. Сам рюкзак пинком кроссовки отправился на самое дно шкафа.  
Потом Баки обыскал комнату. Он ведь был в подвале, и даже если сам дом выглядел настолько чистым, что хоть с пола ешь, он все-таки находился на Восточном побережье, в Вашингтоне, в прибежище комаров. Тараканы, мокрицы, земляные черви – они в этой местности повсюду. Для тщательной проверки он в поисках живности заглянул и под матрас. 

Однако так ничего и не нашел. Ничего, кроме обрывков малярного скотча, оставленного капитаном,- Стивом – после ремонта. Баки стало стыдно за свои поиски. Это хорошее место. Действительно хорошее. Новый матрас, чистые простыни, мягкие полотенца. Водонагреватель близко, то есть с подачей горячей воды перебоев не будет. Даже если придется привыкать к постоянному шуму установки. Но самое лучшее то, что у него был собственный выход.

Вздохнув чуть свободнее, он отправил Бартону смс с новым адресом и предупреждением не вваливаться к нему в три утра. Ощупывая свои новые ключи в связке, Баки раздумывал об исследовании местности. Он даже не хотел выходить из дома, но не мог понять, нужно ли ему выходить, или просто снова хотелось взглянуть на Стива.

 _Ты теперь здесь живешь, идиот_ , напомнил он себе. Так что Барнс надел куртку и перчатки, прошел по коридору, прислушавшись, не скрипит ли замок. Дверь открылась легко и бесшумно. Баки вышел на свежий воздух, заперев дверь за собой. Замок был новый и немного тугой, Барнс отметил, нужно было смазать его графитом. 

Боковой двор был таким же убранным, как вся территория, прилегающая к дому. Не было опавших листьев, кустарники и газон аккуратно пострижены. Удивительно, что тут нет овощных грядок, хотя это, наверное, явление сезонное? Он, в общем-то, никогда близко не видел грядки вживую, в Бруклине такого не было.

Пахло зеленью. Не той сухой из пустыни, не той травой в полях, которая всегда удивляла новобранцев, не ожидавших, что человек способен выжить там, где ничего не растет. Эта трава была зеленой и сочной, Баки уловил едва различимый запах костра. Воздух был прохладный, колючий, в нем витало ощущение предчувствия. Может, даже обещание снега. Барнс чувствовал себя даже лучше, чем ожидал, будто напряжение, столь сильное в последние месяцы, стало меньше еще на одну отметку. 

Баки пошел туда, куда ноги понесли, не разбирая дороги, засунув руки в карманы куртки. Тротуар кое-где треснул, но не из-за запущенности, а из-за пробивающихся корней старых деревьев, растущих вдоль улиц. Поблизости не было ни одного фонаря, только дорожные знаки – «стоп» и «поворот с плохой обзорностью». Барнс отметил, что нужно выяснить, где здесь места первой необходимости, например, заправка.

Когда он прошел три блока, завибрировал телефон. Смс от Бартона, какая-то бессмыслица, как и всегда: _Мне нужно имя._  
Баки даже не стал уточнять, о чем вопрос. Он просто набрал то, что было на уме в последние дни. _Стив._ И отправил смс Бартону. Не подумав, что натворил. Ну что поделать, Баки был одержим своим слишком сексуальным, слишком высокопоставленным, слишком благородным арендодателем. 

_Дурацкое имя. Не будь засранцем, дай другое. Клевое._

Баки очень хотелось вырубить телефон, обычно только это спасало от Бартона. Но теперь его номер был у Стива, и Барнс засомневался. А что, если тот позвонит?

Подумав о нем, Баки послал ответ другу. _Кэп._ Бартон молчал, значит, имя подошло. Барнс продолжил свою прогулку.

_Если ты где-то неподалеку, я собираюсь готовить обед. Всего лишь суп и сэндвичи, так что смотри сам._

Номер незнакомый. С минуту Баки соображал, о каком обеде шла речь. Даже остановился от избытка чувств. Ему стало стыдно, что он ускользнул из дома, а вдруг Стив ждал его? В то же время он чувствовал раздражение, ему не нужна была нянька. Еще было приятно, что кто-то, кроме Бартона, интересовался, что с ним. И, в довесок, он смутился. Барнсу случалось отступать вслепую, но сейчас он шел, не разбирая дороги, и не мог точно определить, был ли на расстоянии нескольких улиц или двух часов от дома.

Он набрал ответ: _Я на перекрестке Вудбери и Мэрилин. Насколько это далеко?_

_Это в трех кварталах. Тебя подвезти? Мне нужно в магазин._

_Конечно_ , ответил Баки не сдержавшись. Идиот. Пока он печатал другое смс, что не стоит беспокоиться, Стив уже прислал маршрут до ближайшего парка и с просьбой ждать там. Баки стер свое наполовину набранное сообщение и ответил, что все понял. Затем направился в парк, раздумывая, что важнее – то, что он был причиной неудобств или то, что Роджерсу не в тягость рвануть за ним прямо сейчас.  
***  
Стив запрыгнул на мотоцикл и отправился в магазин. Чтобы прикрыть свою ложь, он решил купить кофе. Барнс как минимум в часе ходьбы от дома. На полпути Стив вспомнил, что забыл про прицеп для пассажира.  
 _  
Вот поэтому ты никудышный врун, Роджерс. Никогда не просчитываешь последствия.  
_  
«Последствия» в данном случае заключались в том, что при посадке пассажир не будет отделен от Стива комфортными тремя дюймами. А ведь Барнс, между прочим, одет в обтягивающие, рваные на коленках джинсы.

Но времени возвращаться не было, и Стив поехал в парк. Безопасное, тихое местечко, ему нравилось иногда посидеть здесь на скамейке и порисовать. Сейчас на его излюбленной скамье у пруда развалился Барнс: обе руки на затылке, ноги расставлены настолько широко, что прохожие в смущении предпочитали обходить его стороной. Откинувшись на спину, зажмурившись, подставив лицо солнцу, парень только выглядел расслабленным. Стив не сомневался, на самом деле Барнс чутко контролировал окрестности.

Разглядывая вытянувшуюся шею, любуясь Барнсом, Стив, беззвучно ступая, направился к нему, проверяя, насколько близко сможет подойти незамеченным. Не хотелось напугать нового соседа, так что Роджерс оставил байк у обочины. Барнс открыл глаза, его взгляд метнулся в сторону шума. Стив помахал ему, но сразу понял, как глупо это выглядело.

Барнс не помахал в ответ. Он грациозно поднялся со скамьи, одернув куртку. Значит, оружие при нем, понял Стив. Хотя сам Роджерс тоже не безоружен, он взял с собой кобуру, которую носил в редких случаях.

Потом Стив забыл про то, что его сосед вооружен, потому что этот самый сосед направился к нему такой походкой, что глаз не отвести. Хорошо, что придумали солнечные очки. 

А вот у Барнса их не было, и он опустил взгляд прищуренных глаз. На Стива или на байк? Точно не сказать, но Роджерсу любой вариант был по душе.

 _Возьми себя в руки, Роджерс!_ Разозлился он на себя, пытаясь откинуть подножку, чтобы Барнсу было проще взобраться на сидение. Но тот не дал ему довести дело до конца. Барнс аккуратно оперся металлической рукой на плечо Стива. Затем перекинул ногу через сидение и уселся прямо за спиной Роджерса. Стив не стал тратить время и отдал пассажиру единственный шлем. Барнс опустил руки на бедра Стива и сказал ему, наклонившись к левому уху:  
\- Спасибо, Кэп. Весьма признателен.

\- Конечно, - резко выдохнул Стив. Затем прочистил горло и поставил мотоцикл в положение равновесия, размышляя, чем же заслужил такую пытку. Не то чтобы он жаловался, но отвык от тесного физического контакта. Просто не был готов к такой близости с квартирантом, только что расплатившимся за проживание.

Стив выехал на улицу, сразу же почувствовав, как Барнс уткнулся головой в его спину. Руки сильнее ухватились за бедра Роджерса. В другой ситуации Стив бы удивился, насколько хорошо развита моторика кибернетической руки, но сейчас он мог думать лишь о том, как близко металлические пальцы были от…

Всю дорогу Барнс цеплялся к спине как живой рюкзак и только на подъездной дорожке резво спрыгнул с сидения. Стив увидел, что, как ни старался, эффекта от ветра избежать не удалось. Волосы Барнса были в таком беспорядке, будто тот попал в вихрь от взлетающего сверхзвукового истребителя. Такой хаос на Барнсовой голове мог появиться от подушки после того, как его отымели бы до потери пульса.

Эта грязная фантазия привела Стива в недоумение. Барнс же, ухмыляясь, потянулся за пакетом из магазина, который был пристроен под сидением.

\- Спасибо. Красивый байк, - сказал он, восхищенно осмотрев Харлей. Взгляд прошелся и по телу Стива, после чего Барнс сказал, глядя прямо в его очки.  
\- Закину пакет на кухню и пойду приберусь.

Потом он ушел, разом перешагнув все ступеньки крыльца. Стив даже не успел поставить мотоцикл на опору и слезть.

Стив уставился вслед соседу, вспоминая, о чем думал, когда тот впервые показался на пороге дома. Вообще, неплохо было бы в качестве постоянного дополнительного дохода иметь кусочек этой задницы. 

Стив снял очки и потер переносицу. _Неприемлемо, Роджерс!_

Он подумал, успеет ли принять душ до того, как займется готовкой обеда для них обоих.


	4. Глава 4

Постепенно они начали привыкать друг к другу. Про себя Баки звал своего арендодателя Стивом, при разговоре – Кэпом. Стив же обращался к нему «Баки» или «Барнс». И то и другое сойдет, лишь бы не Джеймс.

Не похоже, чтобы у Стива была работа. Каждый день с утра он отправлялся на пробежку, о чем Баки сообщал скрип половиц и тихий щелчок входной двери. После бега они завтракали вместе, причем Баки готовил только раз, обратившийся настоящей катастрофой. С того дня Стив взял готовку на себя, чтобы не собирать после соседа осколки скорлупы по всей кухне. Затем Баки уходил на физиотерапию,  в группу к Сэму или в Институт Дж.Хопкинса для тестирования состояния нервной системы и анализа опасности контактов протеза. Чтобы удостовериться, что те случайно не поджарят ему мозги.

Обычно Баки не приходил домой на обед и скоро привык приносить домой ужин. Он даже обзавелся многоразовым термопакетом, так что за время пути из города еда не успевала остыть. Барнс выяснил, что Стив был поклонником китайской кухни. А вот индийские блюда ел только из вежливости, заходясь потом кашлем. Наверное, они слишком острые. Баки больше не заходил в индийский ресторан, убеждая себя, что не делает этого только из солидарности

В пятницу вечером соседи ужинали пиццей, заказанной в местной службе доставки. Баки еще не придумал способ, как в сохранности довезти до дома на байке огромную пиццу и не расшибиться по пути в лепешку. Спокойно насладиться ужином не получилось из-за полдюжины сообщений. После третьего Баки засунул телефон в задний карман джинсов. После шестого он достал телефон и отключил питание.

\- Может, это что-то важное? – спросил Стив.

Барнс поднял взгляд и засмотрелся, как тот подхватил на лету падающий кусочек пепперони и облизал пальцы. Стив перенимал привычки Баки, чему он был несказанно рад. Этому ангельски мило изогнутому рту просто необходимо научиться кое-каким плохим вещам.

Только потом Баки вспомнил про заданный вопрос, провел пальцем по дисплею и выдохнул.

\- Это Бартон. Мой партнер, - Барнс моргнул и посмотрел на Стива, у которого от этой фразы округлились глаза. – В смысле мой напарник, - пояснил он.

Стив кивнул, медленно прожевав и проглотив пиццу.

\- Ты же не собираешься его игнорировать? Шесть сообщений, явно что-то срочное, - он махнул рукой в сторону телефона. - Можешь ответить, я не возражаю.

\- Безлимитные смс изобрели из-за Бартона, - пробормотал Баки, но все же включил телефон, чувствуя себя виноватым. Раз он научил Стива вредным привычкам, то и сам поучится хорошим. Например, не набирать смс за столом. Хотя,  _есть_  за столом – тоже в новинку. 

Прочитав сообщение, Баки закатил глаза. Новый клуб в центре. Да там  _каждый день_  новые клубы. Серьезно, а Бартон радуется как ребенок, которому на Хэллоуин насыпали полный мешок конфет. Возможно, Баки и мог бы разделить хоть толику его радости. Если бы не жил под одной крышей с тем, кто стал единственным героем фантазий. Даже Наташа на его фоне так себе, а это о многом говорило.

\- Они хотят, чтоб я пошел с ними, - проворчал Баки, не думая, что говорил вслух.

Стив снова сглотнул.

\- А ты сам-то чего хочешь? - он прекратил жевать и взял кружку пива, будто собирался вот-вот пригубить глоток.

Никакие земные силы не смогли бы заставить Баки огласить список желаний. Ему захотелось сбежать. Да, уйти.  Он проводил дома целые дни, но теперь почувствовал себя взаперти. И хотя Бартон - величайшая заноза в заднице, он еще и самый близкий друг, и Баки скучал по нему. Господи, да он и по Наташе успел соскучиться. Никто его не подкалывал уже больше недели, кроме того козла из группы. Драка не случилась только потому, что Сэм вовремя их остановил.

\- А ты не хочешь пойти? - спросил Баки, не успев хорошенько обдумать вопрос, и запаниковал. – Просто у Бартона есть пара, а я третий лишний, ну, не в том смысле, что мне нужна пара, ну, то есть, если у тебя нет планов на вечер…- он замолчал, раздумывая о том, чтобы спуститься сейчас к себе и застрелиться. Хотя нет, он сделает это на улице, чтобы не испортить ковер.

Стив моргнул. Дважды.

\- Пойти куда? - он отвел взгляд сразу после вопроса и сделал большой глоток пива. Его кадык задвигался, Баки пришлось уткнуться обратно в телефон, чтобы вернуть способность говорить.

\- Эм…Эмбер? – он пожал плечами и вновь посмотрел на Стива. – Понятия не имею, что за место. Только открылось.

\- Ну, судя по названию, это какой-то ночной клуб, да? Давно я не был в клубах. С тех пор как Сэм здесь жил.

 _Сэм?_  Имя определенно не самое редкое, но Баки подумал, а не Сэма ли Уилсона он имел в виду? Его кольнуло чувство ревности – кто такой Сэм? Сэм и Стив.  _Сэм и Стив._  Звучит отвратительно по-семейному.

Черт, ведь Сэм - это не только мужское имя. Есть куча девушек, которых так зовут. Да уж,  так у Баки и вовсе нет никакого шанса со Стивом.

Барнс пожал плечами и уставился в телефон.

\- Да, наверное.

\- Честно говоря, открытие модного столичного клуба - мероприятие не для меня, я слишком привык к тихой жизни за городом. Но желаю отлично провести время с друзьями, - он взял еще один кусочек пиццы, с которого тянулись полоски тающего сыра,  и отправил его прямиком в рот.

Чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего, Баки прикусил язык. Да он и не знал, что говорить. Не стоило спрашивать. Барнс перешел границы дозволенного, и теперь оставалось только поставить крест даже на вероятности один к миллиону – со Стивом ничего не выйдет.

Так что Баки просто кивнул и отправил Бартону ответ:  _Заметано. Встречаемся в клубе в 10._

 

 

~~~

Время шло, Баки все не уходил. Стив засел в гостиной, лишь наполовину фокусируя внимание на исследовании устройства камина и наведению порядка в фонотеке. Он слышал, как вода шумела в трубах – Барнс принимал душ. Потом… ни звука. Может, он передумал идти?

Нужно ли было Стиву согласиться, чтобы помочь Баки в социализации? Или самому пообщаться с кем-то еще? В последнее время Стив расслабился, успокоив себя иллюзией, будто у него появился друг. Друг, которого он бы жестко и многократно отымел, было бы какое предложение с его стороны. Только вот после их первой встречи Баки умерил пыл. Стив теперь ощущал себя распутным старикашкой, неспособным контролировать свой похотливый взгляд.

Вот, пожалуйста, картина маслом: Стив возился в гостиной без всякой внятной причины, с целью взглянуть на Баки, когда тот будет уходить. Хотя, скорее всего, он выйдет через другую дверь. Стив уверен, что Барнсу было приятно его внимание, как и вообще нравилось быть популярным. Так должно быть.

И сегодня в клубе он точно не останется без внимания. Стив знал наверняка. С ним будут знакомиться, или Барнс сам будет проявлять инициативу. Стив сжал губы, чтобы перебороть вспышку ревности от этих мыслей.

Возможно, Баки не придет сегодня ночевать. Или придет, но не один. Стив  отложил альбом White Stripes, который держал  в руках, чтобы не разломать пластинку пополам.

_Контролируй себя, Роджерс!_

Скоро он почувствовал себя лучше, успокоился. Баки может делать все, что хочет. Стив должен воспринимать это с позиции хорошего друга.

Но потом Баки поднялся наверх из своей комнаты, и Стив про себя заскулил.  На Барнсе были темно-синие, почти черные джинсы, донельзя сильно облегающие бедра.  Достаточно плотная ткань насыщенного цвета. Узкие штанины были заправлены в черные кожаные сапоги, свободные вокруг щиколоток, украшенные ненужными ремнями и серебряными пряжками. Поверх белой футболки он надел черный свитер, все с длинным рукавом. Наверное, чтобы спрятать металлическую руку. Расстегнутые пуговицы у горла Баки – нечестный соблазн. Да и свитер совсем не стариковский, не бесформенный. И его прическа нечто большее, чем просто собранные волосы.. Он лихо зачесал их назад, что, по идее, должно было выглядеть полным беспорядком. Но это было не так. И Стив был готов поклясться, что ресницы Барнса стали длиннее, гуще, темнее, как будто он накрасил их тушью, но …он бы не сделал так. Или сделал? Да какая разница, что бы там ни было, выглядит как грех во плоти.

Баки сверкнул улыбкой и свободно обернул шарф вокруг шеи, оставив оба конца на груди. Ни черта он не согреет в такую погоду – и джинсы, между прочим, тоже. Когда у двери Баки повернулся спиной, чтобы достать кожаную куртку с вешалки, Стив увидел, что да. Джинсы действительно неприлично облегающие.

\- Я врубил свет снаружи у той двери, так что я тебя не разбужу, когда вернусь, - сказал Баки, натягивая куртку. Он бросил взгляд на Стива. Нет, это определенно тушь. Природа не могла создать такие ресницы. А если создала, Стив хотел бы лично поблагодарить ее в письменном  виде. Баки улыбнулся ему и добавил, - Отлично провести ночь!

Стив сидел на полу, окруженный коробками от дисков, и выдавил, пока Баки открывал дверь:

 - И тебе.

Когда он ушел, Стив упал на спину и обреченно растянулся на полу. Добрых десять минут он оставался в таком положении, мучая себя мыслями о тесноте на танцполе и об этом теле в непосредственной близости.

Потом Роджерс поднялся и отправился в душ.

~~

Стив услышал тихие звуки снизу, когда на часах еще не было двух. Скрип, щелчок, гул водонагревателя.

Баки дома. Его не было всего…три часа? Он что, путешествует во времени? И, кстати, вроде как он был один. В договоре аренды не было сказано ничего против гостей на ночь – в конце концов, Стив ведь не пуританин, однако шагов постороннего не было слышно. Только Баки.

Стив моргнул, глядя в темноте на потолок спальни, прикладывал все усилия, чтобы подавить чувство удовлетворения. Баки вернулся, в его дом, никто его не трогал и не трахал. У Стива не получалось не думать об этом, и он был ужасно зол на себя.

Минут через десять на лестнице внизу послышались шаги. Дверь открылась. Стив не мог удержаться и не спуститься за стаканом воды.

Он включил свет в лестничном проеме, чтобы не застать соседа врасплох. По своему горькому опыту Стив знал, что Баки будет напряженным и нервным какое-то время. Он мог посочувствовать.

Спустившись по лестнице, Стив прошел по коридору, говоря:

-Эй, а ты рано вернулся.

Увидев Баки у холодильника с банкой пива в руке, Стив остановился. Мокрые волосы свисали до плеч, вода капала на обнаженную спину.  Краешек сознания Стива заметил шрамы от операции вокруг металла кибернетической руки и на плече. Но вся остальная часть сознания была затуманена видом гораздо большего количества мышц, чем ожидалось.

-Эй, прости. Я тебя разбудил?- спросил Баки, закрывая холодильник. Потом Стив увидел, что Барнс снова надел те джинсы, которые теперь были спущены ниже, пуговица была расстегнута. Определенно, под ними ничего не надето. Баки повернулся, на его правом плече показалась татуировка – композиция из венка, волчьей головы, скрещенных винтовок и слов, которых Стив не мог разобрать. Сложный рисунок, может, даже красивый, но трудно сразу все это сложить.

И, конечно же, на Стиве были только потрепанная футболка и боксеры, которые совсем неважно скрывали его внезапный интерес.

_Отступай, Роджерс!_

Но отступать было некуда, он уже начал беседу и покажет себя с лучшей стороны. Он прошел к раковине и наполнил стакан водой, на пути очень кстати оказался кухонный стол, через который Баки ничего не мог видеть. Стив пролил немного холодной воды на запястье, уповая на какой-нибудь эффект. Может, сердце не будет так сильно биться. Или кровь изменит циркуляцию. Хоть что-нибудь.

\- Кэп, ты же не лунатик? – спросил Баки с дразнящей ухмылкой, оперевшись на стол напротив.

\- Нет, слишком светло для сна,- ему пришлось отвернуться, потому что Баки был озарен лунным светом, и  прядь его волос оказалась у него во рту и… Стив налил себе еще холодной воды.

\- Извини, - сказал Барнс мягче. - Иди спать.

Он повернулся к двери, давая Стиву совершенно ненужный в тот момент обзор сзади.

\- Я не спал, когда ты зашел.

 _Заткнись, Роджерс, ты идиот!_ Слишком поздно.

Баки обернулся через металлическое плечо, хитро улыбаясь:

-Ну, тогда возвращайся в постель?

Стив отчаянно хотел ответить «если только ты пойдешь со мной», но голос ему не подчинялся. Поэтому он только кивнул.

Как будто прочитав его мысли, Баки улыбнулся шире. Затем исчез в дверном проеме, и Стив снова смог дышать.

Всю дорогу до своей пустой постели он проклинал себя. 


	5. Глава 5

Каким-то образом все вернулось на свои места. Стив успешно избегал новых конфузов, жизнь шла привычным чередом.  Несколько раз Барнс возвращался позже, чем обычно, и эти ночи были наполнены рассказами о Баки и Бартоне (именно так, исключительно по фамилии),  за сюжетом которых порой не просто было уследить. Истории разворачивались на территории бывших советских и восточноевропейских стран. Стив все выслушивал, понимая, насколько эти рассказы были важны для Баки, и не выдал свой секрет об изученном личном деле.

А потом месяц закончился.

Стив всегда питал слабость к Хэллоуину, особенно теперь, когда переехал в этот район. Здесь не происходило ничего криминального, шпана не рыскала по улицам в поисках жертв. Вместо этого всюду было полно детей, слишком маленьких, чтобы уйти далеко без присмотра родителей. Мамы и папы дрожали от холода, кутаясь в теплые куртки, и освещали дорожки к домам дружелюбных соседей фонариками, отправляя отпрысков на охоту за сладостями.  Стив, чтобы не чувствовать вину за порчу праздничного настроения, заранее закупал конфеты в местных магазинчиках.

В этот раз он не стал украшать дом – ему сполна хватило летнего ремонта. Но все же добросовестно расправился с резьбой по тыкве. Совершенно забыв в процессе о тыквенных семенах, отправленных на сушку в духовку. Интернет абсолютно ничего не выдал насчет использования внутренностей тыквы в быту.

Сама же тыква с вырезанным лицом заняла почетное место на крыльце. Смотрелось неплохо.

Дети появились примерно в два часа дня. Стив оставил дверь приоткрытой. Возраст ребят было не трудно угадать: чем старше, тем выше стучались. Три, четыре, пять часов…Не меньше трех десятков детишек навестили дом, прежде чем вернулся Барнс, который миновал крыльцо и вошел через заднюю дверь. Стив услышал шум у входа в подвал, когда раздавал сладости стайке оборотней.

Барнс не поднялся ужинать.

Чтобы проветрить дом от запаха сгоревших семечек, Стив открыл все окна. Шум с улицы – галдеж детей, проезжающие машины, мешали услышать, что происходило внизу. К половине седьмого наступило временное затишье, Стив вышел из дома и осмотрелся – на улице никого не было. Время ужина, ответственные родители хотели, чтобы их дети питались сегодня чем-то кроме конфет.

Стив закинул несколько картофелин в духовку и открыл дверь в подвал. Оттуда, впервые за время проживания здесь Барнса, доносились звуки музыки. Классический рок. И еще знакомо щелкнул металл. Затвор пистолета.

Сердце бешено заколотилось. Мысль о дуле, приставленном к виску Баки, захватила разум на целую долю секунды. Задыхаясь от паники, Стив шумно спустился по лестнице на цокольный этаж. Он надеялся, что готов столкнуться лицом к лицу с любой неожиданностью. Перекрикивая музыку, позвал Баки по имени, постучал в дверь комнаты и затаил дыхание, пока та не распахнулась.

В один миг все страхи растворились, а их место заняла растерянность. Это был он – Стив был почти уверен, что именно Баки смотрел на него глазами, обведенными штрихами угольно-черных теней. Краска не только на верхних, но и на нижних веках, отчего голубой цвет радужек стал поразительно ярким. Влажные волосы собраны в хвост на затылке, несколько прядей выбились и спадали на лицо. Кожа бледнее, чем обычно, и ,определенно, губы стали темнее не просто так.

Стив спешно отвел взгляд и уставился в пол, решив, что так будет проще, но нет, не помогло. На Баки вместо привычных джинсов были кожаные штаны и уже знакомые сапоги. Серую футболку местами раскрасили пятна золотистого масла. На правой руке Барнса висело полотенце, видимо, он воспользовался им, чтобы не заляпать дверную ручку. Он пах порохом и чистящими средствами. Из-за этого сочетания внешности и запаха брюки Стива стали такими же тесными, как те кожаные, на которые Роджерс уставился.

\- Слишком громко?- спросил, напрягшись, Баки, отходя от двери к столу. На нем лежал частично разобранный пистолет SIG. Барнс сбросил полотенце на столешницу и сел, продолжив разборку.

\- Н-нет. Хм, – Стив совершенно забыл, зачем спускался сюда, и просто стоял, наблюдая, как Барнс перебирал пистолет почти нежными движениями, будто касался любовника.

Баки поднял взгляд, глаза окаймляли бесконечно длинные ресницы. Он будто услышал стук в дверь. Руки непроизвольно дернулись, тело, вздрогнув, стало тугой пружиной. Он посмотрел на пистолет и сказал:

 - Опять дети, наверное.

Стив замер, на секунду разрываясь между желанием помочь Баки и угостить детей конфетами, как приветливый хозяин дома. Попытка совместить оба желания была обречена на провал. Так что Стив предпочел пожертвовать манерами и медленно двинулся вперед, пока не дотянулся до плеча Барнса, и успокоительно провел по нему рукой. – Я отошлю их подальше, Бак…

Баки вымученно покачал головой.

– Без проблем. Были сегодня на стрельбище. Я думал….- он снова дернулся от стука в дверь и сделал глубокий вдох. – Хотел почистить его перед уходом.

Акцент на пистолете, а не на возможной угрозе обеспокоил и насторожил Стива. Он подступил ближе, но старался не исчезать из зоны видимости Барнса. Медленно  положил ладони на спину Баки. Левая легла у основания шеи, не касаясь шрама там, где соединялись плоть и металл; правая осторожно нажимала на мышцы плеча.

Баки рывком выдохнул, едва не застонав. Правая рука расслабилась, выпустив пружину. Левая все еще крепко сжимала пистолет, но вряд ли кибернетическая рука вообще могла «расслабиться». Очень мягко Баки сказал:

 -Черт…

Итак, успокаивающая техника сработала, Баки, кажется, желал прикосновений. Быть того не может, или может? Он никогда не приводил никого домой, но с такими внешними данными точно не должен был коротать ночи один.

_Сосредоточься, Роджерс!_

Стив снова надавил ладонью, и Баки издал тихий звук. По сути, это даже не массаж, просто нажим. Опора. Жизненно необходимая, как еда, вода и спокойствие.   Таким же мягким голосом Стив спросил

\- Ты ел что-нибудь?

-Такос, перед стрельбищем, - ответил Баки негромко, расслабив шею и уронив голову назад, - и еще потом порохом закусил.

Ну, конечно. Если ешь что-то сразу после стрельбы, с пищей в организм попадет токсичная пороховая пыль. Именно поэтому сперва необходимо хорошенько отмыться. Так вот почему волосы Барнса мокрые.

\- Я собираюсь захватить воды и запереть дверь. Заодно прикрою лавочку конфет. А ты вымой руки и поднимайся ужинать. Хотя, если хочешь, могу принести тебе ужин сюда.

Баки помотал головой, щелкнув пистолетной панелью. Он оперся на руки Стива. Из-за этого давления только больше хотелось прикасаться к Барнсу. Роджерс надавил на левую сторону шеи Баки, и тот издал мягкий стон в ответ, почти непристойный. Поэтому Стив вспомнил о тесноте в штанах, и ему стало интересно, отвлеклось ли внимание у обоих или только у него. Он зажмурился и попытался успокоиться, чтобы расслабился и Баки.

\- Хочешь, принесу воды, или…?

Баки позволил выдвинуть свои плечи немного вперед, его затылок обнажился. Футболка плотно обтягивала спину.

\- «Или»- это вот это?- пробормотал он. - Ты…ты мог бы стать отличным массажистом.

Стив коротко вздохнул. Мягкость голоса означала спокойствие. Спокойствие означало, что стену не испортят ни брызги крови, ни пулевые отверстия.

-  Если «это» помогает, могу продолжить. Ужин пока не горит.

\- Блядь, - снова выдохнул Баки, и Стив понял, что тот еще напряжен. Иначе бы следил за языком. Барнс оперся локтями о стол и подался вперед на несколько дюймов, подставляя большую площадь спины.

\- Пусть горит, ужин не считается сгоревшим, пока реально не превратится в угли.

Увеличившаяся площадь мышц означала новый уровень доверия. Но в ближайшую пару часов еще будет опасность повторного стука в дверь. Неплохо было бы устранить угрозу до появления провоцирующего звука.

Стив предупредил:

\- Я встану чуть позади, так удобнее.

Баки слегка пожал плечами. Стив встал за ним, думая, что для лучшего эффекта надо одновременно массировать обе части спины. Но не знал, причинит ли боль или дискомфорт, касаясь левого плеча. Или того хуже, напомнит ли о травме, ставшей причиной ухода из армии.

В итоге Стив решил захватить всю поверхность спины.  Казалось, все мышцы Баки напряжены. Может, старания увенчаются успехом.

Медленно, но верно массаж действовал.

Дыхание Баки замедлилось, и когда в дверь снова постучали, он чуть вздрогнул. Руки Стива не спускались ниже талии, он молча благодарил небеса за то, что футболка достаточно длинная и скрывала поясницу. Он контролирует ситуацию, пока пальцы касаются ткани.

Вдруг на краю стола задребезжал телефон. Баки поднял голову, увидел уведомление. «Чертов Бартон», - пробормотал он, откидываясь на сидении, руки Стива остались в ловушке между Баки и мягкой спинкой стула.

-Опять какая-то вечеринка, или что-то еще, – сказал Баки, наклоняя голову - к одному плечу, затем к другому, вытягивая шею.

Ох, точно. У соседа целая жизнь вне его массажа. Он вздохнул и опустил руки, опершись на стул, нависнув над головой Баки. Стив чувствовал запах его шампуня.

\- Ну, как насчет грима?  Что будешь делать?

Стив был совсем не в восторге, что Баки собирался уйти, но в то же время ненавидел себя за эту мысль.

\- Наташу мне не переплюнуть,- сказал Баки, слегка улыбнувшись. Стив подумал, что еще за Наташа, но в этот пикантный момент Барнс откинулся назад, врезавшись в его живот, и от ревности не осталось и следа. Перевернутая улыбка Баки не менее очаровательна, чем обычная.

\- Спасибо, сэр.

Стив думал было, что успокоился, пока сосредоточился на неспешном массаже, но это слово кольнуло его, даже дыхание сбилось.

_Соберись, Роджерс._

\- Не за что, - он дружеским жестом потрепал плечо Баки и отошел от стула, пока тот проверял телефон.

\- Дерьмо, - сказал Барнс, поднимаясь на ноги. Он наскоро вытер руки полотенцем и быстрым движением стянул через голову футболку. Прошло немало бесконечно долгих секунд, пока Стив осознал, что пялится, и нужно срочно отвести взгляд.

\- Хм, вряд ли доберусь до стрельбища, а оставить негде. У тебя есть сейф? - спросил Баки, потянувшись за частями разобранного оружия. Он медлил. Ствол был в том состоянии, когда чтобы не потерять какую-нибудь жизненно важную деталь при транспортировке,  нужна была надежная сумка с замком.

\- Вообще-то, есть. Но…, - Стив почему-то забеспокоился насчет происходившего. Если Баки отдаст ему на хранение свое оружие, это так… понятно, что решение далось нелегко. Он ведь чужак для Барнса. Не проверенный на прочность в бою. То есть, на Стиве будет ответственность не только за сохранность оружия, но и за безопасность окружающих, в том числе самого Баки. Ведь если что-то не дай бог случится с пушкой, виноват будет владелец. И он доверяет Роджерсу, думает, что тот вернет пистолет при первой просьбе.

Черт.

Он посмотрел на стол, где лежали наполовину чищенные части. 

\- Я должен собрать… - должен ли Стив спрашивать это? Он не знал.

Баки пересек комнату, подойдя к кровати. Затем вернулся, натягивая узкую черную футболку без рукавов. Она была похожа на тень, ткань облегала мышцы, казалась полупрозрачной. Парень затянул волосы резинкой, оставив прядь, спадающую на лицо.

\- Дерьмо,- сказал Барнс, глядя на стол. – Эм…могу убрать в сумку. Или собрать и носить с собой. Без проблем.

Но ведь некуда, некуда спрятать в этот прикид такую пушку!  Тело плотно обтянуто эластичной тканью и черной кожей, и этот металл…Стив подошел к столу, заставив себя перестать таращиться на соседа.

\- Ничего страшного, не беспокойся, - Роджерс сдержался и не потянулся за пистолетной рамой. Не нужно было даже спрашивать о том, чтобы собрать оружие Баки – сержанта Барнса. Он не стал этого делать.

Когда он обернулся, Баки куда-то исчез. Стив нахмурился, прежде чем увидел свет в ванной. Сам Барнс появился пару мгновений спустя, тени вокруг глаз стали темнее, а губы были цвета крови смешанной с пеплом. Стив краем глаза заметил отблеск черного пластика с серебристой подписью, который Баки спрятал в карман. Это точно помада.

\- Спасибо, кэп, - сказал Барнс, тепло улыбаясь. Он вел себя непринужденно, снова был собой. Баки поднял кожаную куртку с кровати. Нет, это не тот его повседневный пиджак. Эта куртка облегала так же, как футболка, сидела на плечах так плотно, что едва хватало ширины. Она туго обхватывала предплечья и талию, Стив подумал даже, что это наверное женский фасон. Но нет, вовсе не выглядело женственно. Что несколько беспокоило, он и представить себе не мог, что что-то может выглядеть настолько привлекательно. Не хотелось отводить взгляд.

\- Не за что, - Стив никак не мог собраться. Когда Баки уже выходил за дверь, кэп вспомнил, тот ведь ничего так и не поел и не выпил. Из-за массажа его иммунная система ослабнет, если он срочно не подкрепится.

– Барнс!

Он крикнул прежде, чем успел до конца обдумать, и не был удивлен, услышав в ответ:

– Сэр?

Секунду спустя, Баки снова появился на пороге, слишком красивый для такой резкой военной выправки и суровости во взгляде.

Стив сглотнул и вновь смог заговорить:

 – Выпей воды перед уходом и перекуси при первой возможности.

Уголок темных губ дернулся вверх.

 – Есть, сэр, - сказал Барнс и ускользнул на лестницу.

Стив прерывисто выдохнул, думая, что вообще  не стоило отпускать Баки, но держал рот на замке. Он слышал шаги на лестнице, затем на кухне открылся и закрылся холодильник. 10 секунд спустя – достаточно, чтобы выпить целую бутылку воды - Барнс прошел к двери, вышел и тихо защелкнул замок.

Стив обмяк в кресле и уставился на разобранный пистолет.

***

Баки любил вечеринки, как ничто другое. Там громко и темно, достаточно простора, чтобы держать в поле зрения все выходы и пробираться через толпу, никого не задевая. Нет чувства замкнутости. Это вообще не территория Барнса, и не его чертова обязанность за ней наблюдать. Он не вздрагивал каждый раз, когда кто-то новый появлялся в дверях клуба.

Он продумал костюм секунд за тридцать. Кожаные штаны у него уже лет десять, хотя до потери веса в больнице Баки в них не влезал. Тени он прикупил на спор, после того, как Бартон слишком часто подшучивал, называя его задумчивым готом.

Губная помада - личное достижение Барнса. Он стащил ее из Наташиной сумочки недели две назад, когда они втроем ходили выпить кофе. Баки целый час без перерыва говорил о Стиве, Наташа все это время разрисовывала помадой металлическую руку – она вся была в сердечках, а датчики Баки не уловили слишком легкие прикосновения. Так что карманная кража стала его местью.

В этот раз никто не пялился на его руку и не задавал вопросы про Stark Tech, все просто бросали любопытные взгляды, что было вроде как даже приятно. К нервной системе подключены контакты, которые блокировали фантомные боли, так что Баки чувствовал, что это именно рука, а не тостер с проводами.

Обычно люди старались говорить о ней деликатно, чувствовали неловкость. Но только не Стив. Он ни разу не избегал металлических пальцев, если что-то передавал ему. И сегодня Роджерс пытался массировать и левое плечо, хотя это было бесполезно.

-О, господи, а вот и он, человек, одержимый арендатором!- Бартон застонал из-за спины Баки. – Серьезно, вас двоих просто нужно запереть в спальне.

\- У них уже есть целый дом, - добавила Наташа.

Баки повернулся и посмотрел прямо на нее. Девушка была в обтягивающей бежевой кофточке, короткой твидовой юбке и шарфе, на белокурый парик прицеплена беретка. Она вертела в руке перламутровую рукоятку револьвера. Бартон был в черном костюме с декоративными полосами на брюках и в фетровой шляпе.  Кажется, тема этого года – ограбление банков.

Баки не успел замахнуться, чтобы врезать другу, они с Наташей схватили его под руки – Бартон слева, Наташа – справа, и потащили его к барной стойке.

\- Ты пришел один, - сказал Бартон, стукнув его по плечу, не отпуская. - Струсил что-ли его позвать?

\- Отвали, -  ответил Баки.

\- Не обращай на него внимания, -посоветовала Наташа. - Клинт бесится, потому что ему самому сегодня не обломится. У меня месячные.

\- Нат! – проворчал Бартон. - Лишняя информация!

Наташа облокотилась на стойку, глядя куда-то сквозь Барнса:

– Ну да, это же такой секрет, взрослая женщина и вдруг у нее ни с того ни сего месячные.

Баки засмеялся и повернулся к Бартону, спрашивая:

\- Нат, ты уверена, что не хочешь прикончить этого мудилу ради меня?

-К сожалению, я с ним…, - она осеклась, схватила Баки за ворот футболки и дернула его вниз, до уровня глаз. – Это что? Моя помада?

После секунды испуга Баки сказал:

 – Бартон мне ее дал, сказал, что подчеркивает мои глаза.

Наташа толкнула Барна к Бартону и посмотрела на них взглядом, которым вполне можно было бы изрезать обоих до костей.

-В один прекрасный день… - предупредила она, затем мелодично продолжила ругаться на родном языке.

\- Придурок гребанный, - фыркнул Бартон и ткнул локтем Баки.

Барнс ухмыльнулся, радуясь, что отвлек их внимание от своей безнадежной интрижки со Стивом.

– Сам такой, дружище.


	6. Глава 6

Два дня подряд шел дождь, было слишком холодно для утренней пробежки. Пришлось сидеть дома, что сильно раздражало Стива. Ладно хоть на кухне был ароматный свежесваренный кофе… Но, не погрязнув в лени, Роджерс в первое же ясное утро отправился бегать и провел на улице больше времени, чем обычно. Солнце теперь всходило поздно, это сбило режим. Стив немного задержался, мотоцикла Баки у дома не оказалось. Это разочарование, но исчезновение обоих было предсказуемо и логично. Как раз в это время  Барнс обычно уезжал в город. Стив просто надеялся ,что Баки будет аккуратнее на дороге. Вдруг опять пойдет дождь. Барнс ни в какую не соглашался позаимствовать его пикап.

Десять утра. Стив в который раз отправил в папку «сохранить-но-игнорировать» очередное предложение работы от Ника Фьюри. Что только тот ни делал, уже и письма через агента Хилл переслал. Думал, наверное, что хоть она сможет уговорить Стива.   

Вдруг зазвонил телефон. На дисплее высветился номер Баки

-Привет, в чем дело?

-Это… Да хватит! – рявкнул незнакомый мужской голос. Но в его интонации был смех, а не гнев. На фоне Стив слышал оживленную ругань Баки, но не мог разобрать ни слова, кажется, это русский язык. – Это капитан Роджерс? – спросил мужчина.

Стив выпрямился на стуле и сменил свой тон на подобающий капитану.

 – С кем имею честь говорить?

Кажется, Баки извергал смертельные проклятия. На что незнакомец ответил:

 - Ох, как некрасиво, Бак. Совсем некрасиво! Это сержант Клинт Бартон. Просто Клинт. Мы…

\- Стив! Можешь с ним не разговаривать! – прокричал Баки.

Бартон отразил предложение Барнса репликой на китайском и продолжил немного приторным голосом:

\- Пожалуйста, кэп, не слушай его. Я хороший. Мы хотели тебя пригласить…

\- Бартон, я тебя пристрелю!

-…пригласить пострелять сегодня после обеда, - бодро продолжил Бартон. – Полагаю, ты можешь к нам присоединиться, раз у тебя есть собранный SIG.Так что проблем не предвидится.

У Стива дух захватило. Его терзали сомнения, собирать ли ствол перед тем, как закрыть в сейфе или нет. Но Баки ни слова не сказал, когда на следующий день Роджерс вернул ему собранный пистолет. И все же для Барнса было в порядке вещей сообщить об этом Бартону. Клинт даже знал, что Стива зовут кэпом, тогда как самому Стиву неизвестно о нем ничего, кроме армейских баек.

\- Насчет проблем. Думаю их не будет и в точности стрельбы, так что мы еще посмотрим, кто кого перестреляет, ­­- сказав это, Стив пожалел, что поддался на вызов.

Бартон закаркал, как безумная ворона:

-Ого, теперь понятно, почему ты нравишься... АЙ!!!- далее последовала возня и  вопли, Стив понял, что это сражение за телефон.

Чуть позже, Баки сказал, задыхаясь:

 – Блин, прости, мне так неудобно.

Кое-что в звуке его голоса – капелька смущения, последствия ожесточенной борьбы, смех, ругань и глубокие вздохи – все это вместе заставило Стива задержать дыхание и зажмуриться, чтобы разобрать все оттенки его интонации.

_Дыши, Роджерс!_

\- Порядок. Тебе что-то нужно?- он не хотел напрашиваться и заставлять повторить приглашение. Скорее всего, оно исходило только от Бартона.

-Наверное, да. Поможешь спрятать тело? – ответил Баки, смеясь.- Извини, что позволил ему побеспокоить…

\- Эй, ты не отделаешься так легко! – прервал его Бартон, Баки при этом издал звук, будто получил удар в живот. После очередного противостояния Бартон схватил телефон и на бегу сообщил. - Два часа дня. Стреляем из винтовок!

\- Да ты его в глаза не видел, Бартон! – Баки кричал откуда-то издалека, Бартон так и бежал  от него с телефоном. - Ему даже гребаная помощь не нужна, чтоб тебя уделать!

Так, а это знак доверия, которого Стив не ожидал. Приятно, что Баки оценивал его шансы на победу высоко. Хотя Роджерс понятия не имел, как выглядел этот Бартон, на что он способен, придется ли и вправду давать ему фору.

Стив решил повесить трубку на этом моменте катавасии. Но не мог решить, стоит ли принимать приглашение, честно ли он его заработал? И хотел ли Баки, чтобы он пришел? Роджерс подумал, может написать смс Барнсу и подтвердить свою догадку.  Но не был уверен, что ответ будет именно от Баки.

В конце концов, победило любопытство  насчет Бартона и точности его стрельбы. Стив решил, что пойдет. В крайнем случае, поможет Баки сбежать. Действуя заодно, они с Барнсом смогут переиграть и Бартона, и его союзников, если таковые найдутся.

***

Все смертельные угрозы, конечно, сказаны в шутку. Баки и Бартон вместе проливали кровь, были в таком неоплатном кровном долгу, что любой спор обходился лишь взаимными подколками. Ну, или, если они были с травкой где-то в укромном местечке вне видимости копов, могли и подраться. В данный момент трава фигурировала в ином качестве. Не очень-то приятно переходить в оборону лежа на заросшей корнями земле. Но Бартон, тот еще скользкий тип, с легкостью вынырнул из удушающего захвата. Баки изо всех сил пытался отобрать свой телефон.

Слишком поздно. Стив уже сбросил вызов.

\- Ну вот и все, чего теперь беспокоиться. Он не придет, - сказал Бартон разочарованно

Баки скрыл вздох облегчения. Только Стив начал принимать его за нормального, или хотя бы по большей части адекватного. Бартон бы разрушил эту иллюзию к чертям.

\- Ты должен мне обед, засранец, - угрожающе выдавил Баки.

\- Ага, конечно. Внесите мне это в счет,- возразил Бартон. Они пересекли парковку и направились в тренажерный зал. Баки использовал гостевой пропуск, когда Бартону удавалось его получить.

В этот раз тренировка прошла в легком режиме, просто как разрядка после стресса групповой терапии.

Баки проделал упражнения для мышц верхней части тела, которые рекомендовали хирурги. Они говорили, что чрезвычайно важно поддерживать  мышечную массу для правильной работы кибернетической руки. Эти упражнения необходимо регулярно выполнять до конца его жизни. Что ж, к ста годам Баки будет самым крепким долгожителем на всей проклятой планете.

Наташа присоединилась к ним за ланчем. Она выглядела, как самый сексуальный библиотекарь в мире. Нат работала в правительственном ведомстве, настолько засекреченном, что даже в ФБР не знали о его существовании. Однажды она пригрозила, что прошепчет его название Барнсу на ухо, чтобы был законный повод его прикончить. Баки надеялся, что она шутила, и продолжал подкалывать.

Вот так, например:

-У тебя на куртке кошачья шерсть, - сказал Барнс, подсаживаясь к ним за стол. Про мех на юбке он не осмелился заикнуться, ибо вовсе не хотел получить пару ударов с ноги по лицу.

\- Как там твой бойфренд? – парировала Наташа, подставляя щеку для приветственного поцелуя.

-Ненавижу вас обоих, - сказал Баки, хотя и признал свое поражение. Прошло шесть недель, а у него не было ни одного свидания, он даже не пытался ничего инициировать. Все уже поняли, как плохи его дела. Баки увлекся Стивом. Утренний балаган – вероятно, так Бартон хотел «помочь».

-Он идет сегодня с нами на стрельбище. Пойдешь? – спросил Бартон, улыбаясь Наташе так очаровательно, как только мог.

Баки уставился на Бартона:

-Он не..

\- Да придет он.

-Ты, блин, гребаный обманщик,- обвинил его Баки, - ты сказал, что он не придет!

Бартон ангельски мило улыбнулся, но Баки ни на секунду не поверил в этот обман.

-Я соврал. Нат, пошли, посмотрим на парня, который украл сердце Бака.

Баки осел на своем стуле:

 –Да пошел ты.

Наташа хищно улыбнулась.

-Звучит заманчиво. Позвоню на работу, отпрошусь на остаток дня, – она встала и поцеловала Бартона в ухо.

\- Куда ты?- спросил тот.

\- За своими пушками. Не вам же, мальчики, все веселье, – сказала она и неспешно удалилась.

Баки переглянулся с Бартоном через стол.

Ухмылка Бартона задела Барнса за живое. Поэтому улыбку Баки никак нельзя было назвать «вежливой».

-Если твоя девушка бросит тебя ради Стива, я буду ржать до усрачки.

Бартон поморщился.

-Если так, мы просто пристрелим друг друга. Идет?

\- Да, мать твою!

~~~

Без пятнадцати два Баки нервничал даже больше, чем на первой одиночной миссии. Он всерьез раздумывал, чтобы «случайно» не врезать Бартону или же прострелить ему ногу, чтобы был предлог смыться в больницу. Никак не мог удобно устроиться на коврике для стрельбы. Барнс мог поклясться, что солнце сместилось дальше, чем должно было в середине ноября. Даже прищурившись он не мог ничего разглядеть. Пришлось поставить темно-серые линзы вместо прозрачных, из-за этого пострадала точность первых выстрелов.

По соседству Бартон выстрелил, не проверив мишень в бинокль, но Баки знал, что он был точен.

Ладно хоть Наташа была на своих занятиях по офицерской подготовке. Заговаривала зубы офицеру, чтобы ее тоже пустили на стрельбище.

 Баки усмехнулся, представив выражение на лице придурка, когда тот поймет, что она идеально отстрелялась, да при этом еще и  побила рекордное время. Нат чертовски хороша с винтовкой, а с парой пистолетов вселяла благоговейный ужас.

Барнс оперся подбородком  на свою крошку – винтовку, которую собирал, покупая по частям, целых  три месяца. Он держал  ее здесь только по одной причине – не хотел шокировать Стива, притащив домой целый арсенал. Он сделал глубокий вдох и почувствовал запах затасканного коврика. В нем еще оставались песчинки из пустыни и капли смолы из горных сосновых лесов. В защитных наушниках звуки стрельбы были лишь отдаленными раскатами грома.

Баки прижался к винтовке, чтобы установить  ее для стрельбы, и прикрыл один глаз. Почувствовал свой пульс, но не по биению сердца в груди, а по вибрации в кибернетической руке, в месте соединения кровеносных сосудов. Целых три месяца ушло, чтобы научиться стрелять заново с прежней точностью.

Барнс  поразил мишень дважды, хотя и не так быстро, как можно было бы стрелять из автоматической винтовки. Эта была однозарядной, и после каждого спуска курка было необходимо доставать гильзу. Так даже проще заметать следы присутствия. Привычка – вторая натура, ни один снайпер не хочет, чтобы на его позиции после стрельбы оставались улики в виде ошметков от патронов.

Баки потянулся к биноклю. Бартон четырежды стрелял  в его мишень, и все попадания – в центр. Сволочь.

Барнс же особо не старался быть точным. Он успокоился, выдержав паузу перед третьим выстрелом. Так что даже не нажав на спусковой крючок он уже знал, что попадет точно в цель . Выстрелив, он поднял голову, чтобы проверить…

-Хороший выстрел, Барнс.

Низкий голос разбил вдребезги его сосредоточенность. Он перекатился на спину и глупо уставился на Стива, который выглядел чертовски привлекательно в лучах полуденного солнца. Даже желтые стрелковые очки не смотрелись по-дурацки. Его наушники висели на руке, и судя по идеально лежащим волосам, он их еще не надевал. Футболка обтягивала тело, коричневая куртка была расстегнута. Лежа практически  у ног Стива, Баки хотел спросить, был ли Роджерс наградой за отличную стрельбу.

И вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, объявился накачанный кофеином Бартон, который принялся мельтешить между ними как бешеный мангуст. Он салютовал Стиву, и Баки очень надеялся, что друг изобразит хоть подобие уважения и военной дисциплины.

-Сэр!

Стив салютовал в ответ с выражением вежливого любопытства на лице.

Едва он сделал это, Бартон чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.

-Капитан Роджерс, я полагаю?- сказал Клинт, и хотя он стоял к Баки спиной, было ясно как день, что Бартон зловеще ухмылялся при этих словах.

\- А ты – Клинт Бартон? – Стив протянул руку, - рад встрече. Прозвучало даже как-то искренне, хотя звание не упоминалось.

\- И я рад, - ответил Бартон, не отставая. – Много о тебе слышали.

Опасаясь, что Бартон мог и вправду процитировать то, что ему рассказывали, Баки осторожно вскарабкался на ноги,  чтобы не снести винтовку.  Снял очки, и… ох, черт, без цветных линз Стив выглядел еще более потрясающе.

\- Привет, - все, что Баки нашелся сказать. Какой ужас, он действительно не мог найти других слов и на полном серьезе подумал, что стоит написать Наташе, пусть сейчас же придет и пристрелит его.

Бартон скалился как сам дьявол, отступая на шаг назад. Теперь они стояли не треугольником, а «один-против-двух».

\- Ага, так и знал, - сказал засранец по-русски и продолжил отступать назад, поближе к своей стрелковой позиции. Стив повернулся к Баки, вопросительно улыбаясь и спросил шепотом:

-Ну как, проверку прошел?

-Ты…

\- Всего лишь присматриваю за лучшим другом, - Бартон втиснулся в разговор. - Все лучшее для нашего Баки, ну, ты понимаешь.

\- Понятия не имею, кто это. Мы не знакомы, - сказал Баки в отчаянии, - я заплатил ему, чтобы он пришел сюда, и ты думал, что у меня есть друзья.

Вместо того, чтобы обидеться, Бартон зашелся хохотом.

Стив тоже засмеялся, глядя на них удивленно, но не напугано. Скорее, оценивающе.

\- Меня так просто не проведешь, братья по оружию похожи друг на друга.  А вы двое одного поля ягоды, это видно.

-Но я симпатичнее! – одновременно сказали Бартон и Барнс. На самом деле, иногда казалось, что у них на двоих один мозг.

 Стив поджал губы и кивнул, стараясь спрятать очаровательную ухмылку, но не справился с этим. Баки зачарованно уставился на его лицо, у Стива были такие милые морщинки в уголках глаз, а рот делал такие греховные вещи, когда кэп пытался сдержать улыбку…

Бартон пришел на помощь, спросив:

-Ну что, так и будешь стоять там, пока я громлю твои мишени?

-Бл..- Баки прикусил губу, чтобы не ругнуться. Он покачал головой и надел очки обратно. - Если ты закончил разминаться, давай уже стрелять по-настоящему, Бартон.

\- Готов.

Баки взглянул на Стива, думая, что не сможет сейчас восстановить обычный ритм сердца. Но, блин. Он же не на операции и не стреляет по живым мишеням.

\- Кэп, могли бы приглядеть за Бартоном, чтоб он не жульничал?

\- По первому впечатлению могу утверждать, что это  невозможно, даже если бы за ним присматривал его командир.

\- Ну, тогда побудь тут со мной на удачу, - поддел Баки, растягиваясь на коврике. Только потом он осознал, какой вид сейчас получил Стив: Баки оперся на локти и расставил ноги, чтобы представить свой зад в более выгодной позиции.

Баки прикрыл глаза, стараясь игнорировать сумасшедшие смешки Бартона, и решил просто сдаться. Барнс может и выбьет ему в челюсть, но ведь грех не повеселиться перед расправой. Так что он оглянулся на Стива и добавил:

-Наслаждайся видом. Это прекраснейшее стрельбище во всем Мэриленде.

***

 _Это прекраснейшее стрельбище во всем Мэриленде_ , Подумал Стив, надевая наушники. Не очень-то получалось смотреть на мишени, а не на Баки. А это довольно трудно, если учесть, что под джинсовой тканью просматривались накачанные мышцы, а плотно обтянутая округлая задница  была просто великолепна.

Когда Бартон и Баки перестали придуриваться, их выстрелы стали точны. Стив убедился в этом, взяв бинокль Баки и осмотрев обе мишени. Даже так: пугающе точны. Теперь понятно, почему агент Хилл так интересовалось его оценкой Барнса.

Они хладнокровны, последовательны, от мишени к мишени, не спешили, не стреляли ни раньше, ни позже, именно в тот момент, когда это нужно. На ум просилось слово «профессионалы». И следом – «киллеры».

Затем Стив ощутил покалывание в затылке. К нему возвращались старые инстинкты. Он обернулся и увидел женщину – красивую, с искусно растрепанными  рыжими волосами. На  руке висели наушники, которые она, очевидно, недавно сняла. Женщина стояла за столами для перезарядки, на которых лежали сумки Батрона и Барнса. Но смотрела она не на них, а на Стива.

Роджерс вежливо кивнул и показал бинокль, улыбнувшись и изобразив на лице удивление. Она обогнула стол и тоже взяла бинокль. Стив окинул ее быстрым взглядом – джинсы, футболка, джинсовая куртка и пара пистолетов на бедрах – оба Глок 26, отметил он. Ясно, что она здесь не только как зритель. Ее руки с коротко остриженными ногтями выглядели обманчиво хрупкими.

Вместо того, чтобы посмотреть в бинокль, она протянула руку Стиву:

-Капитан Роджерс?

Когда он утвердительно кивнул и также протянул руку, она улыбнулась и мягко сказала:

\- Для меня большая честь встретиться с вами, сэр. Наташа, я друг Ника.

Так она из Щ.И.Т.а. Замечательно. Рукопожатие крепкое, как он и ожидал. Оба пристально изучали друг друга.

-Рад встрече, мисс Романова, - Наташа. Он уже слышал это имя. Пытаясь подавить укол ревности, он спросил. - Полагаю, вы также друг сержанта Барнса. А с Бартоном тоже знакомы?

\- Да ладно, я не на службе. Просто Нат, - попросила она, улыбнувшись и посмотрев в сторону Бартона. – А с Бартоном я только из-за котят.

-Я все слышу! – прокричал ей Бартон, продолжая стрелять. Стив заподозрил, что Наташа подобрала этот момент для реплики намеренно.

Что подтвердил и Баки, издавший резкий победный смешок. Похоже, в их соревновании они больше не шли ноздря-в-ноздрю.

Бартон распылился в обвинениях о жульничестве и заговоре против него, Баки ответил на них на китайском. На что Клинт в свою очередь перешел на какой-то восточный язык, Стив не знал, какой именно.

Наташа только вздохнула и страдальчески посмотрела на Стива.

\- Ну все, теперь они весь день так и будут это мусолить. Как насчет взглянуть на полицейский учебный корпус? Там довольно-таки мило.

Теперь, когда было выяснено, что Наташа девушка Клинта, улыбаться легче, Стив кивнул в знак согласия. Он ругал себя за то, что почувствовал облегчение, когда узнал это.

_Не твое дело, Роджерс!_

Он еще раз напоследок посмотрел на Баки, надеясь, что не заставит того краснеть. Затем Стив последовал за Наташей, они покинули стрельбище и направились к длинному зданию, похожему на переделанный сарай.

-Когда я сказала, что не на службе, это была чистая правда,- мягко начала Наташа на ходу. - Не раз слышала твое имя в штаб-квартире, но вербовать не стану, ни тебя, ни Баки.

-Спасибо. Понятия не имею, какую часть слова «нет» не слышит Ник, но хорошо что не придется повторять это и тебе.

Она хитро улыбнулась.

– Как думаешь, кэп, часто ли он слышит «нет»? Изображать неприступность – лучший способ его заинтересовать, – она ухмыльнулась шире и с надеждой добавила. - Ну, и теперь, когда ты выучил маленький урок о слове «нет», что ты ответишь, если я еще раз спрошу – хочешь пойти на тренировку полицейского?

Стив улыбнулся самой теплой улыбкой:

\- Не смею отказать даме. Даю слово.


	7. Глава 7

Всю дорогу домой у Баки от облегчения кружилась голова. Сегодняшняя встреча с друзьями прошла лучше, чем он мог ожидать. Барнс победил Бартона с отрывом в два очка, что уже было отлично. Но больше того радовало, что Стив понравился ребятам, да и сам, кажется, не возненавидел их. Единственное, что насторожило Баки – Роджерс пропал на время в оружейной, и как только он это упустил?

Но все же, настроение у Барнса было приподнятое. Он даже позволил Стиву ехать впереди. А ведь у Роджерса предел скорости – около пяти миль в час. Для Барнса даже пятнадцать миль слишком медленно, но сейчас ему было плевать. Зачем спешить в пустой дом?

Эта неожиданная мысль поразила его. Это ли имел ввиду Сэм, говоря Баки о нужных ему стабильности, постоянстве в жизни? Да нет, вряд ли. Ведь прошло… сколько, семь или восемь недель с первой встречи со Стивом?

Остальной путь Баки так и размышлял над этими вопросами. К тому моменту, как парни оказались у подъездной дорожки, внятных ответов найдено не было. Барнс припарковался рядом с Харлеем Стива и спрыгнул с сидения. Затем взял свои сумки со спортивной одеждой и кроссовками и снял шлем.

\- Ты первый в душ,- предложил он, зная, что водонагреватель не потянет сразу два работающих узла. - Заварить кофе?

Стив благодарно улыбнулся, глаза тепло заблестели.

\- Давай, спасибо!

Баки сдержался и не пялился на Стива слишком  долго, хотя и обождал секунду-другую, прежде чем зайти в дом. Барнс повесил свою куртку и шлем у входа и направился на кухню отмывать руки. Чистка металлической руки отвлекла его внимание, пока в трубах не зашумела вода, и где-то наверху не звякнули кольца занавески. Значит, Стив зашел в душ.

И почему у Баки такое богатое воображение?

Когда кофе был готов, Барнс спустился к себе. Затем вернулся, чтобы заказать ужин, бегло просмотрел меню доставки. Однако пришлось бросить осуществление плана, ведь Баки отвлекся.

Сильно отвлекся, потому что Стив – воплощение его идеала. Роджерс потрясающий, милый, и кроме всего прочего, охрененный стрелок.

Но со времен хэллоуинского массажа Роджерс больше не заигрывал с ним.

Баки ускользнул вниз, бросил сумки на стол и разделся. Ему был необходим ледяной душ. Но напор воды сейчас постоянно менялся, как и температура, из-за работающего наверху водопровода. И вопреки распространенному мнению, такие нюансы имели значение для Барнса.

Он раскинулся на кровати, уставившись в потолок. Но даже легкая сырость подвального воздуха не могла прогнать яркие картинки из сознания. На данный момент Баки трижды видел Стива в нижнем белье, так что детально помнил, как выглядели его ноги. И мог чертовски хорошо представить, какой у него член.

Что сейчас определенно не помогало.

Баки будто снова четырнадцать. Тогда он понял, что его привлекали не просто девчонки или парни, чирлидеры или футболисты, или черт знает кто еще. Главное, что он понял – его особенно тянуло к тем, у кого были отлично развиты какие-то навыки. Чтобы привлечь внимание Барнса, нужно было быть действительно крутым в своем деле – не важно, в школе, спорте, в чем угодно. Может, потому, что сам он никогда не был по-настоящему  хорош в чем-либо, пока в руки не попала снайперская винтовка.

Бартон и Нат были самым большим испытанием его самообладания. Пока не появился Стив.

Стив – красивый, учтивый, чертов герой. Он так умело обращался с пистолетом, что даже Нат не смогла и слова сказать, впечатлившись.

Баки лишь вполуха следил за звуками вокруг, когда раздался глухой стук по трубам. Через  три секунды Барнс отправился в душ. Преимущество ванной на цокольном этаже – непосредственная близость к водонагревателю. Так что напор почти не ослабевает. Врубив  душ на полную, он смог пустить руки между ног и прислонился к кафельной стенке, стараясь не думать, задавался ли Стив вопросом, каково это – чувствовать кибернетическую руку. Вот Баки еще в больнице об этом размышлял. И он бы очень хотел продемонстрировать Стиву, как ловко мог с ней управляться.

Ну а как же иначе. Барнс укусил себя за запястье, чтобы не закричать. В последние несколько недель он слишком часто практиковался. Теперь весь процесс стал таким же удовлетворяющим, как, например, расчесать комариный укус.

И это сущее проклятие, заключил Баки, приступая к чистке металла.

Когда Барнс оделся и поднялся наверх, он надеялся, что выглядел менее ужасно. Стив сидел за столом на кухне и пил кофе. Повседневная сцена, в обычных обстоятельствах дважды на это смотреть повода не было. Но сегодня Баки действительно _разглядел_  Стива. Увидел изгиб ресниц. Сильные ладони, обхватившие чашку. Легкую полуулыбку, которая мелькнула перед тем, как тот повернулся что-то сказать. Барнс чувствовал, что попал из огня да в полымя.

Одно дело страстно желать капитана Роджерса, военного героя и арендодателя. И совсем другое – влюбиться по уши. Но этого Баки пока удалось избежать. В подобных запутанных историях, как только кто-то говорил на свидании слово на букву «Л», Барнс обычно смывался в неизвестном направлении.

\- Ну что, закажем пиццу или мне сходить за ужином? – спросил Баки по пути за кофе, стараясь не смотреть на Стива.

\- Можно пожарить что-то на скорую руку. У нас есть овощи, и я умею готовить не только завтраки, как кое-кто мог подумать, – Роджерс лукаво ухмыльнулся, отчего у Баки перехватило дыхание.

Чтобы выйти из оцепенения, Баки решил сделать глоток чудесного темного кофе.

-Как хочешь, - ответил он, чуть не захлебнувшись. Затем пошел и насыпал целых четыре ложки сахара, который обычно никогда не добавлял. Баки удалось не просыпать ни крупинки, чем он был очень горд. Следовало быть начеку, раз предстояло пережить ужин со Стивом за одним столом. В конце концов, всякому терпению есть предел. Барнс всего лишь человек.

***

За последние несколько недель Стив изучил Баки так же хорошо, как себя самого. Из диковатого пса, готового удрать в любой момент, Барнс стал почти ручным, чуть ли не самым близким другом – даже ближе, чем Сэм. Теперь он запросто улыбался, смеялся. Убрать флирт – и Стив бы решил, что тот не чувствовал больше необходимости скрываться за стеной нахальства и дерзости. Увидев взаимоотношения Баки и Бартона – братские, но с некой дистанцией, Стив подозревал, что стал для Барнса на данный момент единственным человеком, перед которым тот не прятался ни за какими масками.

Так что  Стив не особо удивился, когда Баки исчез сразу же, как только расправился с ужином и отправил тарелки в посудомоечную машину. Да и причина была – должно быть, отправился чистить SIG, из которого стрелял после соревнования с Бартоном на винтовках.

Встреча с друзьями прошла хорошо, даже если Баки пришлось пережить серию беспощадных подколов. Судя по всему, он частенько упоминал Стива  в разговорах.

Это просто бальзам на душу. Если Баки комфортно рядом  с ним, может, когда-нибудь появится шанс на сближение. Бартон, конечно, намекал вовсю. Хотя, возможно, это был лишь способ поддразнить друга. Сложно что-то узнать наверняка. Мог бы Стив обсудить с кем-то свой –  _признай уже, Роджерс!_ , - предмет обожания…

Нет. Нечего тут обсуждать. Да что Стив вообще мог сказать? Что желал лишь одного – того, чтобы соблазнительно прекрасный, пугающе меткий  и предположительно работающий на государство наемник-сосед перестал уже доводить его до белого каления одним своим существованием? Что не хотел ничего, кроме как трахать Барнса до тех пор, пока тот не начнет молить о пощаде? Ага, не бывать тому.

Еще два дня он почти не видел Баки. За завтраком они вели дружескую беседу и при этом искоса поглядывали друг на друга. Напряжение между ними нервировало Стива, он не мог ни на чем толком сосредоточиться. На третий день, когда Роджерс еще не успел переодеться после утренней пробежки, Барнс долго мерил его взглядом, прежде чем спуститься к себе. Стив бросил попытки выяснить, что происходило с соседом.

Но потом судьба решила дать им передышку, по крайней мере, одну ночь без соблазна.

\- Меня пару дней не будет,- сказал Баки, когда они ужинали спагетти из любимого итальянского ресторанчика. – Мне нужно переночевать в больнице, будут проводить исследование.

Стив нахмурился и подумал, что именно вызвало в нем такое огорчение. Он не должен был этого чувствовать.

\- Ладно,  - он посмотрел куда-то сквозь Баки, стараясь говорить с обычной интонацией,- могу подвезти, если тебе запретят вождение.

Баки пришлось прожевать и проглотить спагетти, прежде чем ответить.

\- Не надо, заставлю Бартона. Пусть расплачивается за то, что выдернул тебя на стрельбище на прошлой неделе, - добавил Барнс с ухмылкой, которая исчезла, когда он потянулся за салфеткой.

\- Ну, не знаю, заслужена ли эта расплата. Вообще-то было довольно весело. Твои друзья немного без башни, но… - Стив улыбнулся, вспомнив троих потрясающих снайперов и их скоропалительные подколки в перерывах между синхронно быстрыми выстрелами.

\- Бартон тебя по крайней мере не нюхал, - Баки откусил кусочек чесночного хлеба только после того, как договорил фразу. - Как он сделал при встрече с Нат, – он проглотил хлеб и снова ухмыльнулся. – Сказал, что влюбился в нее, когда я вправлял ему сломанный нос.

Глаза Стива расширились, он постарался не прыснуть молоком через нос, зашедшись смехом с набитым ртом. Роджерс сглотнул и засмеялся, отвечая: - Ну, раз она его не прикончила, значит чувство не было безответным.

\- Ох нет, она не ударила его сумочкой или чем-то таким дамским, - сказал Баки с плутовской искоркой во взгляде. - Она врезала ему ногой. По лицу.

\- Ну, конечно, она могла, – Стив согласно кивнул, наполовину шутя, наполовину чтобы представить какого это – получить удар в голову от Наташиных ног. Они запросто могли убить.

\- Как они познакомились?

\- Мы с Бартоном были в ВА с какими-то документами, и она там тоже была. Изучала схему на стене, сбоку от входа,  – Стив кивнул, это место было недалеко от кабинета, где принимал Сэм.

Баки продолжил:

\- Ну вот, Бартон, придурок, пошел за ней по лестнице и ляпнул что-то про влюбленность, по-русски. А потом взял и понюхал ее. Следующее что я знаю - он практически закусил ее ботинком. Нат спросила меня, сбежал ли Бартон с поводка, – Баки пожал плечами и добавил. - Если это не любовь, то у нее какие-то очень странные увлечения.

\- Он знал, что она понимает русский? – Стив понятия не имел, насколько хорошо парни осведомлены о прошлом Нат, потому как сам знал только то, что она ему рассказала. Роджерс пытался раскопать что-то еще, но безуспешно. Но, зная Фьюри, можно было сделать несколько небезосновательных предположений.

Баки рассмеялся:

\- Нет, конечно. Он думал, что она впечатлится. Ну и потом, она не исправляет наши грамматические ошибки, так что все хорошо. Думаю, кто-то из ее бабушек-дедушек был из России.

Стив снова кивнул, в этот раз в знак восхищения способностями полиглотов.  

\- Кстати, на скольких языках вы, деревенщины, говорите?

\- Деревенщины? Это говорит Мистер Средний Запад, хм? – с вызовом ответил Баки, откинулся назад на спинку стула и продолжил, растягивая слова. - Че, фраер, проблемы с бруклинским английским?

-Ого, да ты говоришь на моем родном языке? Кто тебя научил? – Стив подался вперед, переключаясь на свой позабытый акцент, говорить на котором – будто вновь вернуться домой.

Опешив, Баки выпрямился и уставился на Стива:

\- Какого хрена? – красноречиво поинтересовался он. - Ну нахер.

\- Чего? - Стив вызывающе сложил руки. - И этим вот ртом ты целуешь свою мамочку, Барнс?

В глазах Баки вновь вспыхнул бесовкой огонек, он встал со стула. Так как они сидели в одном углу стола, Стив был на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Чем Барнс и воспользовался – вцепился в ворот его футболки.

\- Типа у тебя теперь проблемы с моими поцелуями? – поддразнил он, наклоняясь к Роджерсу.

Сердце чуть ли не перевернулось в груди и так отчаянно забилось, что Баки наверняка это почувствовал. Стив ответил достаточно громко для опасно сократившегося расстояния между их губами:

\- Фиг знает, а должны быть?

Может, Баки и ответил, да только Стив уже не слышал, потому что секунду спустя Барнс его поцеловал. Это было почти целомудренно, но в то же время так страстно, как только можно было вообразить в тот момент. Потому что губы Баки были именно такими, какими Стив представлял: мягкими, приглашающими. Было что-то теплое, даже интимное в этом поцелуе. То, как  он начался, то, как рука расслабила захват на воротнике, не отпуская совсем.

Но потом пальцы разжались, их глаза встретились коротким  разрядом электричества. Он прошел сквозь Стива до самого копчика, от резкого возбуждения перехватило дух. Затем Баки резко схватил свою тарелку и почти пустой стакан пива со стола.

Роджерс неподвижно наблюдал за Барнсом, будто смотрел фильм, с четкими звуками звенящей посуды и сценой его ухода. В горле ком, а губы горели, Стив не мог удержаться и не облизать их, пробуя на вкус. Слабый запах пива несколько смущал, но Роджерс был уверен, что в глазах Баки не было сожаления.  Тем временем Барнс уже занимался посудой.

Не оглядываясь на стол, Баки закинул посуду в машинку и выбросил остатки еды. Затем направился к двери в подвал. Его привычка двигаться беззвучно, как будто он старался быть невидимым, никуда не исчезла.

\- Бак.

-Я…эм…увидимся через пару дней, - бросил Баки, будто боясь услышать остальную часть фразы.

Но Роджерс ничего не мог придумать, просто хотел смотреть на Баки.

Щелчок подвальной двери развеял чары, и Стив снова смог вдохнуть. Он оттолкнул тарелку в сторону и прислонился лбом  к столешнице. Последним завершающим ударом стал звук замка на  цокольном этаже. Но Роджерс не мог уйти с кухни, пока к нему не вернулись способность дышать и контроль над телом. Потом он поднялся к себе и упал на кровать лицом вниз.

И до утра не шевелился.

 


	8. Глава 8

\- Я конченый идиот, - сказал Баки, залезая в машину Бартона в этот слишком ранний час.

Бартон одарил его выразительно безразличным взглядом, который можно было увидеть даже сквозь темные очки.

-Вообще-то, это я приперся сюда за тобой и твоей обнаглевшей задницей, ехал через адские пробки, и это ты-то идиот?

-Заткнись. Поехали, - ответил Баки, опасаясь, что Стив вернется с пробежки, пока они торчат тут без дела во внедорожнике. Тогда он наверняка предложит выпить кофе, пригласит позавтракать. А Бартон никогда и ни за что в жизни не откажется от еды, из-за чего Баки окажется за столом, где будет сидеть рядом...

Рядом…

-Господи, - прорычал он, откидываясь назад на сидении и врезаясь в подголовник. Бартон наконец-то тронулся с места.

-Что случилось?- в голосе Бартона читалась несвойственная ему нотка серьезности. – Это ведь не плановый осмотр, что-то не так с рукой?

Баки тут же вынырнул из пучин самобичевания. Он покачал головой и провел ладонью по волосам. – Нет, нет, она в порядке.

\- Но по тебе не видно, что у тебя все в порядке. Что ты натворил? Черт, не говори только, что опять пристрелил овцу. Ведь нет?

\- Придурок. Это было. Один. Раз, – вспыхнул Баки. Интересно, Бартон когда-нибудь забудет об этом? – И она собиралась на нас броситься.

\- Да это же овца! – узнав, что тревога была ложной, Бартон снова стал собой и вовсю скалил зубы, - Что бедная овечка могла с нами сделать? Убить нас, вызвав приступ аллергии на шерсть?

-Я поцеловал Стива.

 Бартон нажал на тормоз гораздо сильнее, чем следовало. Он обернулся к Баки, подпер ладонью подбородок и уставился на друга поверх очков.

Баки вжался в сидение.

-И? – поинтересовался Бартон.

\- И всё.

Бартон буравил его подозрительным взглядом еще пару секунд, затем поехал дальше.

-И всё, - задумчиво повторил он,- выходит, это первый раз с тех пор как тебе было…сколько там, 12-13, когда ты целовался с кем-то и не переспал с ним?

Баки ехидно усмехнулся

\- Что Бартон, хочешь повторить?

-Чего?

\- Бахрейн, 2007. Рождественская вечеринка на базе. Мы приперлись туда, и…

\- Ты блядь даже _вспоминать_  не смей о той чертовой омеле. Или я тебя пристрелю. Дважды.

Баки рассмеялся.

-Да я и так как могу стараюсь забыть. В самом деле, Бартон, что в тебе нашла Наташа? Потому что явно не поцелуями ты ее покорил.

-Я был пьян!

-Ты идиот? Не было там алкоголя!

\- Я дурачился!

\- Так вот это она в тебе нашла, хм?

\- Домой из больницы пойдешь пешком. Я тебя не повезу.

Почувствовав себя лучше, Баки расплылся в улыбке, хотя все это никак не помогало в решении проблемы. Потому что одного поцелуя недостаточно. Теперь этого мало. Потому что раньше ему вполне хватало просто представлять поцелуи Стива, а теперь, когда он испытал это наяву…Попробовал на вкус… Всего лишь вопрос времени, когда Баки натворит что-то более глупое, потому что теперь он отчаянно желал большего.

\- Когда он выставит меня из дома, я перееду к тебе.

Бартон пожал плечами, как Баки и ожидал.

-Как угодно. Только при условии, что будешь менять наполнитель в лотке.

Баки кивнул, наличие запасного плана придавало сил, даже если ценой тому станут пятидесятифунтовые мешки с ароматизированным наполнителем.

\- Заебал ты уже со своими кошками.

~~~

Столик у окна стал обычным местом для совместных ланчей Сэма Уилсона и Стива. Официантки уже знали, когда нужно принести еще по кофе и повторяли заказ без лишних вопросов. Более того, Стив и Сэм изучили меню выпечки и знали наизусть, когда что подают. Поэтому могли заранее планировать следующий визит, подбирая время подачи любимых пирогов. Всегда можно было поспорить о выборе в дни без потрясений.

Только вот сегодня потрясения как раз были.

Друзья обедали бургерами с картошкой, Сэм как всегда живо вел беседу о работе в ВА, а Стив все размышлял, как бы рассказать о своей проблеме. О своей темноволосой голубоглазой проблеме ростом метр восемьдесят и весом под девяносто кило.

Стив решил было повременить, когда дело дошло до десертного меню, как Сэм вдруг спросил:

-Ну, так о чем ты хотел бы поговорить на самом деле?

 

\- Да ни о чем, - ответ сорвался слишком быстро, Стив опустил голову, уставился на цену чая со льдом, пытаясь справиться со сбитым паникой дыханием. Затем он посмотрел на Сэма, разочаровавшись в том, что пришел сюда, да  и вообще в жизни.

 

-Сэм, я…

 

Тут Сэм просто впился взглядом в Стива, будто видел его мысли. Одна бровь приподнята, на лице читался немой вопрос.

_Чувак, да ты правда хотел меня обмануть?_

Стив раздраженно вздохнул.

\- И зачем спрашивать, если ты и так все знаешь? Я заметил, что ты сегодня не говорил про него.

Стив словно решил сложную математическую задачу, Сэм медленно расплылся в довольной ухмылке.

-То есть, ты хотел сказать, это  _ты_ ни разу не упомянул его. Потому что в последние два месяца, вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, ты только и твердил «Баки то», да  «Баки се».

-Слушай, это ты виноват. Если бы не ты…- Стив глубоко вздохнул, изучая взглядом узоры на полу, - Не хочу говорить о нем сегодня. Его пока нет, и я хочу передохнуть…

-Передохнуть от того, что по уши влюбился?

Стив секунду таращился на него с открытым ртом:

\- Я не…

_Да не ври хотя бы себе, Роджерс!_

Стив разочарованно буркнул: «Блядь».

Отчего Сэм заулыбался шире, потому что Стив никогда так не выражался.

К счастью, Сэм отвернулся, чтобы подозвать официантку и заказать десерт.

\- Да, и еще большой кусок со взбитыми сливками для Стива, - услужливо добавил он, - Стив у нас наконец-то встретил  _кое-кого особенного._

 _-_  Стив! – радостно защебетала официантка,- и ты не познакомил меня с ней? Ты меня обижаешь!

Стив только слабо улыбнулся в ответ на ее подмигивание и отвел взгляд в сторону соседних столиков.

Затем вновь взглянул на Сэма. В эту секунду Стив бы многое отдал за способность стрелять лазером из глаз. Он вздохнул, прогоняя мысль.

\- Короче,сегодня за обед платишь _ты_. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, сейчас все настолько плохо, что я пришел к тебе, потому что чувствую себя ужасно. Не заставляй меня встать и уйти, потому что станет только хуже, – он говорил так тихо, как мог, но все равно можно было слышать дрожь в голосе.

\- Стив… - Сэм говорил мягко, понимающе. Он оперся локтями на стол и наклонился вперед.- Слушай, да ты же лыбился все время, что мы тут сидим. И двух слов, конечно, не сказал,  но я еще не видел, чтобы ты так улыбался. Будь счастлив, что тебе мешает?

\- Счастлив, потому что он меня поцеловал, а потом сбежал, будто я ударил его, и теперь не появится дома в ближайшие два дня? Я запутался. Знаешь, было приятно тут посплетничать с тобой, но… - он откинулся на спинку стула, положив ладони на краешек стола.

Сэм выдыхнул и посмотрел вниз, качая головой.

\- Прости. Ты хочешь об этом поговорить, или мне просто заткнуться и оставить тебя страдать в тишине?

\- Да сам не знаю. Ты вроде и так знаешь, что я могу сказать.

-Блин, - Сэм молча подождал, когда официантка принесла им десерт и приборы. Когда она удалилась, Сэм начал крутить в руке вилку и задумчиво сощурившись тыкал зубцами в пальцы, – Ладно, нас учили не палить с ходу и лучше анализировать прежде чем делать выводы, а я облажался. Мне правда очень жаль. Знаешь, каждый раз как успокоишься и перестанешь переживать, в ответ получаешь подобную ухмылку. Я просто козел. Давай, говори, что хотел.

Чтобы выиграть минутку, Стив отправил в рот солидный кусочек пирога. А способен ли он вообще сказать это вслух?

 - Я с ума схожу по нему. Но я ему совсем не подхожу. И он  _живет в моем доме._  И я, кажется, собственноручно все испортил вчера ночью. Поддался искушению, - Стив потянулся за стаканом молока, - а ты - козел.

Когда Стив все-таки собрал остатки храбрости и оторвал взгляд от пола, Сэм уставился на него с открытым ртом. Он пару раз моргнул и в конце концов ответил:

 - Ладно, можно было просто сказать последнюю фразу, я б понял.

Прежде чем Стив сгорел со стыда или от злости, он резко осознал абсурдность своих слов. Чтобы немного ослабить напряжение он усмехнулся:

– Да я сам понял, что сейчас ляпну лишнего, но я наконец-то могу говорить об  этом вслух, так что решил не останавливаться,- Роджерс снова зацепил вилкой кусочек пирога.

Сэма распирала гордость.

– И это к лучшему. И кстати, ты вряд ли все испортил. Да нет же, блин, совсем наоборот. Вы же оба так говорите друг о друге, вам уже давно пора обсудить это лично, я уже начинаю чувствовать себя средним в тройничке. Без обид, приятель, но ни один из вас не нравится мне настолько сильно.

-Погоди, - Стив указал вилкой в сторону Сэма, - Он говорит обо мне с тобой?

Сэм непроизвольно пнул ножку стола.

\- Я что, сказал это?  Я не должен об этом говорить, это нарушение ряда правил. Так что тихо, давай ешь свой пирог и подумай лучше, что ты скажешь ему.

Стив хотел подцепить еще пирога, но вилка так и зависла где-то на середине пути к тарелке.

\- Но так ведь он в больнице до завтрашнего дня!

\- Вот видишь? Так даже лучше, - довольно заключил Сэм, будто сам все подстроил, – у тебя есть время хорошенько все обдумать.

~~~

 

Дело шло к концу ноября, ночи стали холодными. Обогреватель работал на славу, но у Стива был еще и рабочий камин, который тот тщательно проверил на безопасность. Еще Роджерс съездил на своем пикапе на ферму неподалеку и привез дров. Пока он складывал их на заднем дворе, мысли о том, что сейчас делали с Баки в больнице, ненадолго перестали беспокоить.

Но он вспомнил обо всем во время ужина, доедая остатки еды прямо из контейнера и глядя на пустующий стул Барнса. Да еще и голос в голове, который никак не желал заткнуться.

_Роджерс, включай уже логику!_

Сэм проболтался, что Баки о нем говорил. Друзья Барнса намекали на то же. Да и Стив на сто процентов уверен, что именно Барнс инициировал поцелуй, не наоборот. И с самой первой встречи Баки четко обозначил, что интересуется как женщинами, так и мужчинами. Даже как-то приглашал пойти в клуб. Он не из тех парней, кто отказывается от того, чего хочет. Так почему же он все таки ушел вчера ночью?

Господи. Стив должен был пойти за ним. Но не пошел. Потому что струсил. И так сильно старался не потерять голову от увлеченности Баки… Ох.

Неужели он слишком тщательно скрывал свои карты? Оглядываясь назад, Стив наконец понял:  он не флиртовал, и отказался тогда  составить компанию на вечеринке, только старался проявлять уважение и сам на контакт не шел, если не считать массажа на Хэллоуин, который был скорее тактильным, чем чувственным.

_Думай_ _головой_ _ ,  _ _Роджерс_ _! _

Сэм прав. Настало время наконец сказать что-то. Или даже сделать. Только вот теперь придется подождать.

На часах лишь начало двенадцатого, обычно Стив уже спал в это время, но в доме так  _пусто._  Роджерс так привык к разговорам с Баки после ужина, к совместному просмотру телевизора или просто к звукам, обозначающим присутствие Барнса в доме. Поэтому когда телефон издал звук, Стив аж подпрыгнул, но тут же схватил его и разблокировал. Сообщение, точнее, что-то похожее на него, потому что это какая-то несуразица:

_Моя рккв щипт_

Стив никогда не спрашивал о кибернетической руке, да и сам не искал никаких данных на ее счет, но как-то это странно. Может, он имел ввиду правую, которой набирал текст, что тоже было поводом для беспокойства. Он ответил:

_Ты в порядке? Ничего не болит?_

Прошло добрых пять минут, прежде чем ему ответили. Эти пять минут Стив провел в муках – сперва убеждал себя не беспокоиться, потом все равно разволновался, и начал уже подумывать чтобы позвонить Барнсу и все выяснить.

_Рука в грядке_

Стив уставился в текст, пытаясь понять, что имел в виду Баки.  _В порядке_ , исправил Баки минуту спустя вторым сообщением.

Так уже лучше, хотя видно, что набор текста давался нелегко. Стив все не мог успокоиться и перестать задавать вопросы:

 _Как все прошло? Все нормально?_  

И снова пришлось долго ждать ответ. Как-то поздновато для смс из больницы.   _Не могу много тест меня спалит кардиомооонтр._

 Стив в недоумении покачал головой. Он посмотрел на клавиатуру, пытаясь сообразить, какое слово хотели набрать изначально. «  _много текста_ »? вполне логично. Он же набирает текст. А может « _тест»_? Ему же там делают тесты? Тестируют руку? Стив сдался:

_Не понял. Какой тест?_

Снова, после паузы Баки написал:

_Рука почта как правая. Приятно._

А вот это похоже на хороший знак. Если протез стал настолько комфортным, значит хирурги делали что-то правильно. Роджерс ответил:

_Рад слышать._

Уже привыкнув к неторопливому ритму их диалога, Стив смотрел на камин, думая, стоит ли разводить огонь в нем… но уже полдвенадцатого. Не стоит всю ночь не давать Баки спать. Но в то же время сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Следующее смс Барнса еще более озадачивающее:

_Спорим твои руки драже причяьгее._

Затем он прислал « _даже_ ».

Затем последовало « _приятнее. Пздц я печатаю_ »

 _Спорим твои руки даже приятнее –_ Стив наконец собрал фразу.

Лицо будто окатило жаром, как если бы камин разгорелся сам собой. Он снова просмотрел всю переписку  и выругался под нос, когда заметил упоминание кардиомонитора. Баки правда флиртовал или это последствия приема каких-то медикаментов? Может он просто не соображал из-за этого, или…Ох. Точно. Смс из больницы – то же что пьяные смс. Боже. Стив хлопнул ладонью по лбу, затем на секунду прикрыл глаза. Только вот что если… может быть Баки сейчас немного не в себе, и поэтому вспомнил хэллоуинский массаж.

_Не рисковать, Роджерс!_

После провокации на поцелуй и столь бездарно упущенного момента он не собирался повторять подобное. Поэтому ответил:

_Ты уже в курсе, что я делаю руками._

Стив аж вздрогнул, когда представил, как левая рука Баки дотронулась до него. Не то чтобы это было плохо, просто он не представлял, какого рода должны быть при этом ощущения. Баки говорил, что ощущения удивительные, и это унесло его додумывать пугающе возбуждающие вещи. Боже. Ведь Барнс же наверняка сам проделывал с собой такое… и теперь хотел прикоснуться и к Стиву, и…

Черт подери. Теперь он не мог укротить поток мыслей.

А Баки вряд ли вспомнит что-то из сегодняшней беседы. Пиздец.

Пора положить этому конец.

_Барнс, давай уже спи блядь._

Три напряженных минуты Стив старался обмануть себя, притвориться, будто не замечает в упор своей проблемы. Баки ответил:

_есссть сэр, кэп роджерс сэр_

Стив прерывисто выдохнул, сказав пустоте вокруг:  _ох, да пошел ты, Баки Барнс_.

Он бросил телефон на диван и направился в ванную, чтобы принять долгий горячий душ.


	9. Глава 9

Пошатываясь, Баки вышел из больницы под полуденное солнце. Причиной дурноты, очевидно, стал отказ от больничного «обеда», который, по его мнению, противоречил ряду пунктов Женевской конвенции об обращении с военнопленными. Потому что это точно не съедобно. Барнс попытался забраться в джип Бартона, но безуспешно. Он нечаянно задел ногой пластиковую коробку, из которой доносился целый хор высокочастотных звуков.

-Что за хрень? – заорал Джеймс, пытаясь нащупать свои солнцезащитные очки.

-Ну-ка тихо! Все хорошо, детки, - проворковал Бартон. Баки, наконец, сфокусировал взгляд и  заметил кучу отверстий для воздуха, крошечные лапки и маленькие розовые носы.

-Ты! – только и смог выговорить он. Бартон уже столько раз забирал его из больницы. Иногда встречал его с пакетом еды из МакДональдса – с чизбургерами и экстра-большой порцией картофеля фри, нескрываемыми слабостями Барнса. Или же привозил чистые носки. Почему-то в больницах никто не заботится об этом пункте гигиены, а у Баки настоящая одержимость ими после одного случая, когда пришлось три недели носить одну единственную пару где-то на турецкой границе.  Но вот котята – это что-то новенькое.

-Двигаемся, малыши, - сказал Бартон, поднимая  коробку с сидения. - Садись, засранец. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

\- К твоим услугам, - сказал Баки на автомате, потому что у них так принято. Одному что-то нужно, другой выполняет. Не тратя время на лишние размышления. Баки сел в джип и забыл о кошках - Бартон поссорился с Наташей? Ему нужны деньги?

-Отлично,- как только Баки уселся и пристегнулся, Бартон поставил ему на колени ящик, который оказался на удивление тяжелым.- Это только до завтра.

Баки нацепил очки, когда Бартон резко наехал на лежачего полицейского.

\- Что только до завтра?

\- Кошки.

Баки, конечно, не в лучшем состоянии, но не настолько. По крайней мере, ему так казалось.

\- У твоих кошек что, срок годности выходит?

\- Нет, дебил. Это для дезинфекции.

Когда Баки наконец понял, чего нужно было Бартону, они уже проехали светофор на выезде с территории больницы.

\- Постой, нет…

\- Наташа в командировке за границей – сообщили в последний момент, - так что я в срочном порядке переезжаю к ней, а у нее там новый кожаный диван…

\- Погоди.

\- Как только управлюсь, заберу. Может даже сегодня. Но они такие маленькие, не хочу чтобы съели чего опасного с ковра или..

\- Бартон...

\- Так что я отмываю ковры шампунем, так они будут в безопасности...

\- Клинт!

Из-за того, что его назвали по имени, Бартон заткнулся, потому что это только на крайние случаи.  Он умоляюще взглянул на Баки щенячьими глазами, сказав:

\- Но это всего на одну ночь!

Баки почувствовал свое поражение. Только благодаря этому человеку он до сих пор дышит и обладает полным комплектом рук, хоть и  немного разнородным.

Бартон тоже понял, что победил. Он просиял улыбкой и запер коробку, ткнув пальцем в маленькую черную лапку:

\- А вот этого зовут в честь тебя.

-Ты назвал своего кота Баки?

-Нет, идиот. Терминатор. Баки – дурацкая кличка.

***

Стив проснулся поздно, всю ночь ему снились яркие сны, он помнил их обрывочно. Что-то про паровые машины и хаски, тянущих сани в упряжке. Чтобы проветриться, Стив отправился на пробежку, заодно пытаясь сообразить, что скажет Баки, когда тот вернется домой. Учитывая вчерашнее фиаско с ночными сообщениями.

_Все в порядке, Роджерс. Он точно не ненавидит тебя._

Стив выпил кофе, но толком так и не позавтракал. Не очень-то весело готовить и есть в одиночку. Кстати, о еде. Нужно было съездить в магазин за продуктами к приходу Барнса.

Чтобы вдруг не оказаться застигнутым врасплох, Стив собирался в спешке. Барнс никогда не предупреждал, во сколько будет дома. Но готовый обед в любом случае не будет лишним. Стив решил ехать на пикапе, вдруг Баки попросит встретить его. В магазине он целый час выбирал между сэндвичами и курицей гриль и заодно решил взять и готовый суп с перцем чили, все лучше консервированного. Он начал подозревать, что переусердствовал, когда обнаружил себя заказывающим  свежий ростбиф и спрашивающим продавца, что же к нему лучше подойдет – чеддер, швейцарский сыр или что-то еще.

Еще Роджерс на всякий случай заглянул в аптеку, где купил ибупрофен. Он действует мягче, чем другие препараты. По дороге к кассе Стив совершенно случайно завис в отделе с косметикой. И нет, он вовсе не пялился на тени для век, желая выяснить точный оттенок тех, которые были на Баки на Хэллоуин. И, уж конечно, не стал консультироваться насчет выбора хорошего массажного масла.

Нет, не было такого.

Немного ослабив самоконтроль, он трижды нажал на кнопку вызова кассира, делая вид, что не понимает, каким образом флакончик массажного масла оказался в его корзине. Какой-то частью сознания он винил во всем Сэма, ведь это из-за него Стив поверил в перспективы отношений, а не одиночество.

А Баки так и молчал.

Несколько разочаровавшись, Стив подхватил сумки с покупками, захлопнул дверцу пикапа бедром и потащил все на крыльцо. Он зажал ключи двумя пальцами и отпер дверь…

В прихожей висела куртка Барнса. Сердце Стива сделало сальто в груди.

_Сконцентрируйся, Роджерс!_

Он замер, прислушиваясь, стараясь уловить какие-нибудь признаки присутствия. На всякий случай проверил, стоял ли мотоцикл Барнса во дворе. Затем унес пакеты на кухню и оставил все на столе. Достал телефон, долго раздумывал над содержанием смс и набрал:

_Ты дома? Если голоден, есть готовый обед._

Стив поймал себя на том, что прислушивался к сигналу телефона Баки. Но звука не было, как и ответа. Стив вздохнул. Сейчас он уберет продукты и разогреет суп, и если не будет никакой реакции, он пойдет проверить комнату Барнса, на всякий случай.

 

****

 В разные годы своей жизни Баки попадал в разные охренительно странные ситуации, и это даже не считая стычки с агрессивной овцой. Чего стоила та горячая штучка с гробом и собачьими ошейниками, с которой он провел значительную часть одного лета. Ее можно записать сразу несколькими пунктами. А тот паренек, с которым его познакомил Фолсворт, один из… как их там называют, британский аналог морских котиков?

Но он уверен, что новый пункт взлетел на первую строчку списка «Ситуации-в-которых-Баки-Барнс-Никогда-Не-Должен-Был-Оказаться».

 Маленькие смертоносные иглы впились в бедро, Баки аж взвизгнул от боли, пытаясь отцепить пушистый комок от джинсов. Как может что-то легче килограмма иметь столько когтей? Так ведь не должно быть!

Другой комок карабкался по груди, тоже царапаясь, и Барнс в этот момент был благодарен небесам, что не стал делать пирсинг в соске, хотя пару раз по пьяни очень хотел. Теперь пришлось бы несладко, потому что коготь вонзился прямо туда, где могла быть сережка… Он был уверен, что истекает кровью  сквозь футболку, но было бы очень по-идиотски клеить туда пластырь.

 Он не обращал никакого внимания на того монстра, который жевал его волосы, и на другого, который пытался вскарабкаться вверх по металлической руке. Ха, ха! Фигушки, не за что там цепляться. Барнс потянулся из ванной за чудовищем Номер Пять, тем, что карабкался по ботинку и упал куда-то за унитаз.

Как же сильно он ошибался, посчитав, что эта шайка будет спокойно сидеть в ванной.

Мама-кошка, по ошибке названная Сашей, сонно мурлыкала, устроившись на полке вне досягаемости своих чад, и потому безумно счастливая. Баки и подумать не мог, что однажды будет завидовать кошке. Но теперь он отчаянно хотел поступить так же и найти  убежище. Единственное, что его останавливало – полная потеря контроля над монстрами. Один уже вовсю атаковал мочалку.

-Это моя…- сорвалось прежде, чем он успел заткнуться. Баки показалось, что пару минут назад вернулся Стив. Барнс попытался было начать борьбу за мочалку, но сдался, утащив ее вместе с зацепившимся котенком. Тот  продолжил карабкаться по ней и добрался до руки. И вонзил в нее иглы-коготки. Барнсу пришлось прикусить щеку, чтобы случайно не продемонстрировать виртуозное владение русской бранью. Он кое-как оторвал кота от мочалки и бросил ее в раковину. Мама-кошка приоткрыла один глаз  и недобро взглянула на Баки, прежде чем снова заснуть.

Ну, вот и все. Баки теперь погибнет от передозировки котиками. Стив обнаружит его бездыханный труп здесь, в ванной, где он умрет Смертью От Тысячи Когтей, и котята будут пировать останками его тела. Барнс пережил войну, ЦРУ и даже сбор необходимых  для медосвидетельствования бумаг, и все ради такого конца.

Когда сработал телефон, Баки подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а три котенка яростно запротестовали. Посматривая на когти, он вытащил телефон из кармана и разблокировал его.

_Ты дома? Если голоден, есть готовый обед._

Если бы не две вещи, он бы был доволен и рад. Но.

Во-первых, Стив точно дома. И, во-вторых…

Баки увидел вчерашнюю переписку.

Срань господня. Он писал Стиву. Писал про руку. И про руки Стива. И теперь он и правда захотел, чтобы котята его убили, потому что вряд ли после всего этого когда-либо сможет встретиться с Роджерсом лицом к лицу.

Запаниковав, он сделал то, что умел лучше всего. Перевернул телефон, снял панель и вытащил батарею. Переключился в режим выживания. Он обезвредил телефон, теперь его не выследить по GPS или по сигналам, но потеряв способность мыслить логически, зашвырнул батареей в маму-кошку и уронил телефон.

Затем лег на спину в ванной, как был, в ботинках, согнул колени и подумал, может ли заставить себя умереть силой мысли. Сколько было гребаных деньков, когда при нем всегда была пушка, или нож, или припрятанная в руке капсула цианида…

***

Десять минут – совсем немного, а Стив вел себя как… вовсе не вел себя как неадекватная подружка, или парень, или кто бы то ни было еще. Но вот выждав двадцать минут, он решил, что это уже достаточно долго. В конце концов, Баки только вернулся из больницы.  Скорее всего, он спал, но вдруг что-то не так, какая-то аллергическая реакция на медикаменты. А у Стива есть ключи от квартиры.

Просто заглянет проверить одним глазком и все.

Вряд ли Баки удивится приходу Стива, он должен услышать шаги по лестнице. Конечно, если он вообще дома. Но лучше проверить.

Стив убедился, что выключил плитку. Затем спустился по ступенькам, не торопясь и четко вышагивая. Мгновение он прислушивался у двери, затем негромко позвал Баки по имени.  Он осторожно постучал, на случай если Барнс все-таки спал, но ответа не последовало, и он отпер дверь ключом.

В комнате никого не было.

\- Баки?

Никаких признаков присутствия Барнса, - кровать аккуратно заправлена. Единственная вещь не на месте – небольшая спортивная сумка. Наверное, в ней была одежда, которую Джеймс брал с собой в больницу. Дверь в ванную закрыта, но Стив заметил, что там горел свет.

Из-за двери ничего не было слышно, он подошел и снова позвал Баки.

\- Эй, ты здесь? Хотел проверить, все ли у тебя в порядке, когда ты не ответил на…

Пару секунд была все та же тишина. То, что Баки не мучился приступами боли, обнадеживало, но тишина тревожила. Может, он в отключке?

Потом Стив что-то услышал. Какое-то движение, вроде приглушенного удара.

И тут понеслось.

Загремели кольца душевой шторы, потом что-то упало на дно ванной, кажется, банка шампуня,  раздалось громкое, абсолютно здоровое «Блядь!» Баки, примерно на полтона выше, чтобы быть криком неожиданности.

Он ранен, понял Стив. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы достать аварийный ключ и отпереть им дверь, моля небеса о том, чтобы не увидеть там кровь.

Но там ее не оказалось.

Вместо этого, он обнаружил Баки, распластавшегося в ванной, полностью одетого и буквально покрытого котятами.  Стержень от занавески свалился и вытянулся вниз под углом, а шампунь, кондиционер и мыло катились по полу. Взрослая серая кошка увидела открывшийся выход из ванной и рванула на свободу.

Баки приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, широко распахнув голубые глаза, и сказал:

-Эм..это…это не то что ты подумал.

А что еще  мог подумать Стив, кроме как  _котята_?

В легком шоке Стив таращился на котят, потому что чего-чего, а такого исхода предвидеть не мог. Он насчитал по меньшей мере четыре, если не пять, раздельных пушистых комочков, цеплявшихся или нападавших на разные части тела Баки. Белый путался в волосах, серый свисал с левого рукава, не найдя за что зацепиться когтями. Черный с белым воротничком на груди сидел на правом колене, вылизывая лапу и умывая мордочку. Еще один должно быть раздирал пальцы Баки потому что тот, все еще беспомощно пялившийся на Роджерса, иногда начинал медленно моргать, будто передавал что-то с помощью азбуки Морзе.

-Что…

А еще _как_  и  _почему_ , пронеслось в голове Стива, но ничто не могло достаточно выразить его недоумение. Он медленно шагнул внутрь и опустился на колени на коврике у ванной.

\- Откуда здесь котята?

Он потянулся за тем котенком, что был в волосах Баки, но переживал, что эта затея приведет к визгу, зацепкам и ругани.

\- Ты ушел в больницу и вернулся с кошками?

-Эм…- повторил Баки. Он наклонил голову чуть в сторону из-за котенка, запутавшегося в волосах, но как-то слишком спокойно переносил все, что с ним творили.  – Ладно, да. На самом деле, хороший вопрос.

-Но почему котята?- Стив посмотрел на него и на белый комок с сочувствием и приступил к отделению одного от другого, получив с одной стороны благодарный взгляд, а с другой -царапины и укусы.

\- Либо Бартон собрался трахаться, либо он мазохист, – Баки облегченно вздохнул, уронив голову обратно на дно ванной. Чем немедленно воспользовался котенок – он набросился ему на горло, Баки поморщился. – Ну или и то, и то.

Стива осенило « _Наташа с ним только из-за кошек_ » Он кивнул и отстранил маленького террориста от горла Барнса. Роджерс повернул голову так, чтобы видеть его глаза.

\- Но. В ванной?

\- Ну, я подумал, домашние животные, правила аренды…вдруг они испортят ковер,- слабо выговорил Баки. – Я все запорол, да?

Стив растерянно уставился на своего совершено очаровательного соседа, который был таким даже в дурацкой ситуации. Половину лица закрывали волосы, потому что два котенка затеяли драку прямо на его голове.  Звук скребущих по керамике когтей заставил обоих мужчин вздрогнуть. Стив протянул руку, чтобы смахнуть прядь с глаз Баки, и впервые увидел румянец, проступивший на его щеках. Вдруг стало труднее дышать, но проще думать о том, что делать дальше.

-Иди сюда.

Баки попытался сесть, но он был в меньшинстве против целой оравы когтей. Стив помог ему усесться, обхватил шею сзади ладонью, и горячо поцеловал в губы.

Баки на миг напрягся, и Стив испугался, что после всех размышлений принял неверное решение. Но когда Барнс оттаял под поцелуем, издав мягкий, но требовательный стон, а затем приоткрыл рот для лучшего доступа к идеальным губам, единственной мыслью кроме «хочухочухочу» была «Да какого хрена я так долго с этим тянул?»


	10. Глава 10

Из всех переплетов, в которых довелось побывать Баки, этот был, пожалуй, самым неожиданным. Стив не наорал на него, не выставил за дверь в сопровождении летящих в спину вещей, и даже не смотрел взглядом, говорящим что-то вроде: «Разочаровал ты меня, Барнс», который Баки так много раз получал прежде от других офицеров. Хотя, конечно, с ними-то Барнс не целовался.  
И вообще, они оба в отставке. Баки злился на себя, понимая, что мозги не в состоянии принять происходящее, потому что это невозможно. Стив его целовал, и от того у Баки перехватило дыхание, ход мыслей и все остальное, весь его мир, включая котят, которые не переставали ни на секунду его терзать.  
Стив. Целует. Его. Он, в конце концов, принял этот факт и решил, что, в таком случае, пожалуй, можно поцеловать в ответ.  
Черт, да этого следовало ожидать.  
Он убрал руки подальше от котят, пытавшихся отгрызть ему пальцы, и обхватил плечи Стива. Боже праведный, эти плечи. Никогда еще Баки не хотелось так сильно пустить в ход силу кибернетической руки и сорвать футболку, как в этот момент. Потому что если упустить его, то Стив скоро опомнится и Баки потеряет свой шанс.  
Он приподнялся осторожно, чтобы не раздавить мелких мохнатых чудовищ, и подался вперед, раскрыв рот шире, облизывая губы, стараясь склонить Стива к тому же. Роджерс крепче прижал ладонь к шее Баки, от его прикосновений по всему телу Барнса разжигались фейерверки. Все даже лучше, чем Баки представлял, потому что это не одна из его фантазий, это реальность, и если бы ему случилось сейчас умереть, он бы умер самым счастливым человеком на свете.  
Или нет. Когти впились в его спину, а затем Стив так вздрогнул всем телом, что Баки хотел бы, чтобы он это повторил, без одежды, потому что его мышцы, его тело – совершенство. Стив отстранился и заглянул за спину Баки. Затем проскользнул в сторону и достал котенка, зацепившегося за руку.  
\- Мы…эм…мы не должны заниматься этим при детях, - слабо усмехнулся Баки. В мозг все еще не поступало достаточное количество кислорода для адекватного мышления, и какая-то часть его все еще ожидала подвоха.  
\- Ну нет, мы не должны заниматься этим в ванной, но тогда придется сделать паузу. Что еще хуже. Поэтому вылезай, - Стив быстро поцеловал его, затем повторил, притянув ближе. Немного языка, легкое покусывание нижней губы, - все это слишком, охренительно идеально. Осторожно, помня о своих тяжелых ботинках, Баки отодвинул ногой котят с дороги, Стив должен был понять его план. Но все, что им удалось – отвоевать немного места, чтобы Баки развернулся и мог сесть на колени.  
Стив нетерпеливо запечатлел новый поцелуй на губах Барнса, тем самым усадив его обратно. Отчего Баки врезался животом в изогнутый край. Котята с энтузиазмом начали свое восхождение по штанинам Баки, но ему было уже наплевать. Роджерс больше не намекал, он требовал. Баки оставалось лишь сдаться и повиснуть на его плечах, цепляясь изо всех сил. Не то чтобы это было необходимо, Стив бы не позволил ему упасть. Просто его руки были настолько мощными, что легко бы удержали его на весу. Но сбоку и со спины доставали беспощадные когти, и Стив все еще был одет. Почему они все еще торчали в этой гребанной ванне?  
\- Вверх, - настаивал Баки, скорее выдыхая, чем говоря, не прерывая продолжавшийся поцелуй, затем добавил. - Котята, - потому что на самом деле боялся раздавить кого-нибудь из пушистых демонов, которые, кажется, хотели выпустить из него всю кровь.  
Стив издал самый чудесный на свете звук, нечто вроде хриплого стона и рычания. Он не прекращал поцелуй. Обнимал Баки, снимал карабкающихся по нему котят и аккуратно опускал их на дно ванной. Затем все же прервался, глядя через плечо Барнса, и как тот мог устоять? Баки прижался лицом к шее Стива на полсекунды, в следующий миг лизнул идеальную кожу и прикусил ее зубами.  
Роджерс слишком сильно сдавил Баки в объятиях. Тот на мгновение запаниковал и поклялся было, что никогда не станет больше кусаться, но Стив приподнял его, и котята оказались в безопасности, когда Барнса благополучно перетащили на коврик у ванной.  
\- Сделай так еще раз, - Стив говорил прямо в ухо, Баки резко выдохнул, чуть не заскулив.  
Едва ли у Барнса осталась способность здраво мыслить, особенно когда он находился в плену объятий и поцелуев Стива. Но ведь он впервые в такой ситуации. Баки лукаво улыбнулся и ответил:  
\- Есть, Сэр,- затем снова укусил, медленно, сильно, провел языком по тому участку кожи, который оказался зажатым между зубами.  
Дыхание Стива стало больше похожим на шипение, что было, очевидно, утвердительным ответом. Он сгреб рукой футболку Баки спереди. Когда тот разжал зубы, Стив вытащил его из ванной комнаты и бросил прямиком на кровать. Сумка Бартона со всем необходимым для кошек – консервами, сухим кормом и примерно четырьмя сотнями пластмассовых шариков с колокольчиками от этого броска отправилась в полет и грохнулась на пол, звук отвлек обоих.  
Баки опомнился первым. Он подвинулся еще на пару сантиметров назад, так, что теперь с постели свисали только ступни, наконец, стянул футболку. Каждый сантиметр его кожи был в отметинах от когтей, некоторые царапины довольно серьезные, но не смертельные. Стив засмотрелся на Баки, и тот ухмыльнулся, заметив на обычно вежливом и улыбающемся лице неприкрытую жадность.  
\- Сэр, это все, на что Вы способны? – с вызовом спросил Баки, кидая футболку в сторону сумки с кошачьими игрушками.  
Стив практически зарычал, забрался на кровать и оказался сверху, затем схватил его за запястья и прижал их к постели на уровне головы. Затем он принялся зализывать каждую царапину на торсе Баки, его руках и шее, слегка покусывая неповрежденную когтями кожу. Постепенно от поднялся до рта Барнса, облизал его внутри, прикусывая нижнюю губу так сильно, что у того перехватило дыхание.  
Наверное, это лучший курс восстановления после больницы. Хотя Баки не особо нужна эта терапия. И он даже не мог теперь злиться на Бартона, потому что если бы тот не забрал его сегодня, не было бы котят, и ничего бы не случилось. И это прекрасно, потому что теперь все колебания и сдержанность Стива рассеялись, как дым. Нет ничего хорошего в том, что Баки вот так прижали, и он даже не собирался сопротивляться. Датчики давления в кибернетической руке вспыхивали в голове, как гирлянда на чертовой рождественской елке. Стив держал обе руки одинаково крепко, будто знал, что сопротивления ему не окажут.  
И рот Роджерса… Боже, он ужасно прекрасен, как и представлял себе когда-то Баки.  
Когда Стив перестал целовать и просто рассматривал Баки, оба не могли восстановить дыхание.  
\- Штаны, - только и смог произнести Барнс, задыхаясь. Он всегда четко концентрировался на выполнении миссии. Затем добавил:  
\- Обувь.  
Стив прерывисто рассмеялся. Он нехотя отпустил запястья Барнса и приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на него. В его темном взгляде столько желания, что кровь Баки закипела, он не смог сдержаться и вздрогнул.  
Стив посмотрел вниз, затем правее, и провел ладонью по единственной татуировке Баки.  
\- Воющие Коммандос? – спросил он, и даже голос выдавал его готовность к сексу.  
\- Потом, - настаивал Баки. Одной ногой он уперся в кровать, прижавшись к бедрам Стива. Пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы промолчать и насладиться стоном Роджерса. Стив закрыл глаза и тяжело опустился на локти, вслепую искал рот Баки и… уткнулся в шерсть Саши, которая прыгнула на грудь Барнсу, приземлилась аккурат между ними и вовсю мурлыкала.  
-Тьфу! - Стив утер губы ладонью, затем язык, пытаясь избавиться от кошачьей шерсти. – Какого хрена у тебя вообще оказались кошки Бартона?  
Этот животрепещущий вопрос лучше отложить на потом. Может, на следующий год. Или даже позже. Баки дотянулся до запястья Стива и потянул его на себя, игнорируя препятствие в виде вездесущего кошачьего хвоста. Затем он взял в рот палец, теплый и влажный от слюны Стива, получился своего рода поцелуй через посредника. Баки делал, что мог, чтобы Стив забыл о существовании кошки, стаи котят и сволочи Бартона. Барнс провел языком по костяшкам пальцев Роджерса, тот уставился на него, не дыша.  
\- Снимай штаны, - сказал Баки, откидываясь назад. Лизнул подушечку пальца и лукаво ухмыльнулся. - Сэр.  
Стив, застыл без движения на пару секунд, достаточно долго, чтобы Баки сообразил, что в этот раз обращение «сэр» его добило. Хорошо, что Баки не склонен к чувству вины. И чтобы вернуть ситуацию в правильное русло, он снова облизнул палец и невинно посмотрел на Стива.  
В ответ снова зарычали, а губы Роджерса, его идеальные, сладкие, даже целомудренные губы изогнулись в самой дьявольской улыбке, которую Барнс когда-либо видел. Стив оттолкнулся, поднялся с кровати, осторожно подхватил и переместил Сашу в сторону, где та миролюбиво свернулась калачиком у подушки. Затем с непоколебимой уверенностью и неоспоримой властью приказал:  
\- Сначала ты, солдат.  
И Баки каким-то образом удалось собраться и ответить:  
\- Есть, сэр!  
***  
Стив никогда не любил долго валяться после секса. И, конечно же, никогда раньше не оказывался на полу бок о бок с бывшим киллером из ЦРУ, распластавшимся в позе снайпера, и уж тем более в окружении котят, которые кусали их за руки. Баки лежал плашмя на животе, будто израсходовал весь запас своей энергии, и движение было уже непосильной задачей. Стив тоже был согласен с этим, он упирался локтями в ковер так долго, что, скорее всего, на нем должны были остаться прожженные отметины, но один котенок уснул, устроившись прямо на его груди, и двигаться не хотелось. Милые вещи всегда были его слабостью.  
Он поднялся чуть выше и заглянул за спину Баки, любуясь его мышцами, и вновь увидел разноцветную краску на правом плече. Теперь, когда ему было позволено прикасаться, его не остановить, так что он нажал пальцем на видимую часть татуировки и спросил:  
\- Покажешь мне?  
Баки скривил губы и осторожно подвинулся чуть назад, чтобы не спугнуть котенка, который изо всех сил старался вскарабкаться по металлическим пальцам.  
\- Да так, глупость, - ответил он, лениво растягивая слова.  
Стив очертил кончиками пальцев контуры изображения.  
\- Это ведь твоя татуировка. Красивая. Сколько она у тебя?  
Баки вздрогнул от прикосновения Стива:  
\- Сделал…примерно год назад. Или даже два.  
Скрещенные стволы – не что иное, как снайперские винтовки, а позади них голова волка, воющего на луну. Стив прочел вслух надпись на баннере снизу рисунка: «Воющие Коммандос».  
\- Работали с парой ребят время от времени. Для одного эм…Агентства. Парни из французской, британской разведки, наших особых подразделений…Когда завершили последнюю общую миссию, назвали себя «Воющие коммандос», - Барнс смущенно кашлянул и добавил. - Нас бы выставили из любого бара в Париже, потому что вели мы себя как стая бешеных волков. Не вздумай кому-то рассказывать об этом, я буду все отрицать.  
-У каждого из вас такая? – Стиву следовало бы уже прекратить обводить татуировку, но вместо этого он аккуратно наклонился, чтобы не раздавить спящего под грудью котенка, и прикоснулся губами к рисунку на коже.  
\- Мм, - выдавил Баки вместо ответа. – Только вот Бартон лоханулся. У него надпись на французском.  
Он упал обратно на живот и теперь вновь мог видеть Стива, затем повернул лицо кверху - очевидное молчаливое приглашение на поцелуй.  
Стив подался вперед, чтобы ответить на него, размышляя, когда все происходящее перестанет казаться невероятным чудом.  
Пришлось прервать поцелуй, потому что Стив ощутил укол чего-то острого в палец, резко выдохнул:  
\- Ох…прости.  
Баки приподнял голову, улыбнулся, увидев почти полностью черного котенка, грызущего кулак Стива.  
\- Знаешь, этого назвали в мою честь, - сказал он с гордостью за маленькое чудовище. Он уютно устроился рядом и обнял Стива одной рукой.  
Стив оторвался от крошечного монстра, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Баки. Оно близко, упиралось в предплечье. Веки опущены, ресницы отбрасывали синеватые тени, на щеках еще оставался румянец, на губах застыла рассеянная улыбка. Стив никогда в жизни не видел ничего столь же прекрасного.  
Но пришлось сразу же отмести эту мысль, потому что Баки теперь смотрел прямо в глаза, не отрываясь, запечатлел легкий и самый милый поцелуй на руке. Это был тот самый взгляд киллера. Стив наклонился, ткнулся носом и губами в голову Баки, отчего его ответ прозвучал приглушенно:  
-Твой лучший друг идиот. Баки – ужасное имя для кота.  
Баки фыркнул и всерьез укусил Стива за руку, хотя этот укус был ничем по сравнению с котятами.  
\- Вы оба, - пробормотал он, боднув Стива в плечо. - Он сказал ту же херню про Баки. Назвал его Терминатором.  
Стив прекратил гладить котенка и потянулся погладить Баки.  
\- А кто из них тогда Ниндзя, названный в честь Наташи?  
Баки зажмурился от ласки и стал еще больше похож на кота.  
\- Бартон идиот. Он назвал маму кошку Сашей. В честь Наташи. Только, блин, между этими именами ничего общего. Кстати, одного и в твою честь назвали. Того, у которого хвост в серую полоску. Это Кэп.  
На лбу у Стива появилась морщинка, но он не перестал улыбаться.  
\- Этого красавчика зовут Кэп? - он разглядывал свернувшегося на груди котенка. - Но, Бак, эти котята уже достаточно большие, их уже можно забирать у матери. То есть, им уже как минимум шесть недель.  
Теперь Стив посмотрел на Баки как раз в тот момент, когда тот резко поднял голову. Его волосы были в жутком беспорядке и хаотично спадали на лицо.  
\- Ну, называли мы не в первый день…- пробормотал он  
\- Бартон ведь еще не знал о моем существовании… - Баки покачал головой, все еще прячась за копной волос.  
\- Это ты придумал имя?  
Баки кивнул. Смотреть на это было мучительно.  
-Ты, бестолочь! Это же так мило! Что ж мы так долго тянули?  
Баки только вздохнул и с силой оперся на плечо Стива. Его пальцы бегали по ребрам, щекоча.  
\- Ты слишком идеальный, - ответил Барнс, все еще невнятно бормоча. - Смотрю на тебя и не вижу ничего общего со мной.  
Стив осторожно отодвинул всех котят на безопасное расстояние. Баки перекатился в сторону, будто собирался уйти. Пока тот не успел сглупить, Стив схватил его за плечо и потянул обратно, прижимая к полу. Затем, Баки ведь тот еще упрямец, Стив оседлал его бедра, убрал волосы с лица и бережно обхватил его ладонями. Он смотрел на своего – соседа? любовника? – уже не важно, кем тот был сейчас, но осмотрел Стив заботливо, от нахлынувших чувств в горле стал ком.  
\- Ты, - сказал он хрипло, - самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел. Я просто боялся к тебе прикасаться. Боялся, что тогда ты… - он встряхнул головой, не в силах произнести вслух конец фразы.  
\- Вот идиот, – мягко сказал Баки, закрыв глаза, - после всего, что ты сделал, будучи тем, кто ты есть. Черт, да даже после того, что я натворил, ты все еще позволяешь мне остаться.  
Он сдавленно улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на Стива, а тот уже знал, что последует дальше. Притворный смех. Отмена всего. Предложение уйти от разговора, который вдруг стал таким многозначительным.  
\- Не уходи, - и тогда Стив поймал затравленный взгляд Баки, и понял, что не может заставить того что-либо сделать. Или не сделать. Он сжал бедра Баки коленями и перекатился на спину, Барнс оказался сверху. Стив расслабил тело и остался открытым, уязвимым.  
\- Бак, я никуда не денусь. Я нашел безопасный дом, стал жить гражданской жизнью. Думал, что все, устроился. Решил, что протяну один. А потом появился ты и я осознал, что не обязательно жить в одиночку, – он потянулся к лицу Баки, коснувшись пальцами щеки. – И тебе тоже не обязательно оставаться одному.  
Баки судорожно вздохнул. Он отвел взгляд, следя за мародерством котят, прыгающих по ковру.  
\- Я никогда не сталкивался с таким. Когда произошел теракт в башнях-близнецах, мне было18. На следующий день я пошел добровольцем. Не ожидал, что задержусь здесь надолго, – он вновь посмотрел на Стива и признался. – Я не знаю, как это – быть не одному.  
Стив не смог сдержать удивленный вздох.  
\- А ты думаешь, мне это известно? Все, что я знаю о жизни с кем-то – только опыт соседствования с Сэмом. Личная жизнь долгое время была словно заморожена. Какая разница, сколько ты знаешь. Важно лишь одно – хочешь ты этого или нет.  
\- Черт, - прошептал Баки, заглядывая Стиву в глаза, - я просто заноза в заднице. Эти мелкие террористы – он кивнул в сторону банды котят, которые нашли игрушки на полу, - они лучше приручены, чем я.  
\- Неправда. Когда ты приносишь домой ужин, за тобой не остается следов крови и разбросанных перьев, - смешок Баки несколько расслабил напряжение, но лишь чуть-чуть.  
-Черт подери, да ты ведь еще не слышал историю про овцу, – сказал Баки, гораздо спокойнее улыбаясь. Пока Стив думал, стоит ли спрашивать, Баки лег поперек груди Роджерса и низко наклонился, оказавшись всего в паре сантиметров от лица.  
-Ты и правда меня хочешь?  
\- Боже, Бак. Ты еще спрашиваешь? Ты вообще где был последний час? Хочу так сильно, не знаю даже, как сдерживался этот месяц. Дольше.  
Он схватил его за руку, которая оставалась на груди.  
– И хочу не только в постели. Даже если ты просто останешься здесь жить, мне этого будет достаточно.  
\- Ну, если я и останусь, то не в этом гребанном подвале, по крайней мере, ночевать я здесь не стану, – Баки поцеловал Стива дважды – сначала в губы, сладко, затем в шею, так мягко, что у того мурашки по спине побежали. – Но, конечно, если ты хочешь, чтобы я спал здесь, совсем один…  
\- Никогда больше, - Стив повернул голову, давая Баки больший доступ к шее, – не могу оставить тебя на произвол судьбы, – он провел ладонью по обнаженной спине Барнса и остановился на лопатке. – Не знаю, вдруг ты что-то эдакое отчебучишь.  
Баки рассмеялся почти лукаво.  
\- Думаешь, справишься со мной? – с вызовом ответил он, ущипнув Стива за мочку уха.  
Видимо, Барнс понятия не имел, насколько Роджерс был готов. Он проверил, не находились ли где поблизости котята. Затем перекатился так, что оказался наверху и пригвоздил к ковру запястья и бедра Баки. Дыхание у того сбилось, он уставился на Стива широко раскрытыми глазами.  
Роджерс находился на ничтожно малом расстоянии от его губ и мягко прошептал:  
\- Любыми возможными способами, солдат.


	11. Глава 11

Когда Роджерс притормозил у дома Сэма, шел дождь. Ему повезло найти место для парковки меньше чем в двадцати ярдах от подъезда. Стив подхватил с заднего сидения зонт, скорее для друга, чем для себя, и направился к двери.  
Сэм уже ждал его. Он передал Стиву тяжелый бумажный пакет:  
\- Вот горячее. Десерт в холодильнике.  
\- Да что ты, не надо было ничего готовить, - уже наверное в тридцатый раз принялся возражать Стив. Он остался стоять в проходе, пока Сэм ходил за переносным холодильником.  
Сэм посмотрел на Стива так, как умел только он.  
\- Ага, как же. Роджерс, ты еще помнишь, чем обернулась твоя гениальная идея с готовкой на День благодарения?  
Стив вежливо держал зонт над другом, пока тот искал ключи.  
\- Ну да, нас же было только двое. Сэндвичи с индейкой…  
\- Ага, – Сэм покачал головой. - Вот и я о том же. Это – настоящая индейка, по рецепту матери, и тебе вряд ли что перепадет, – он положил ключи в карман и поднял холодильник. - А Бартон наверняка забыл про клюквенный соус. А если и купил, то консервированный…  
\- Две банки, - подтвердил Стив,  
Сэм закатил глаза, они пошли к машине.  
\- Я приготовил немного. Заметь, домашнего. И рецепт я не расскажу, даже не проси.  
Стив улыбнулся и заглянул в пакет, на автомате протянув Сэму руку с зонтом. На что получил в ответ насмешливый взгляд. Но все равно не убрал руки  
\- Слушай, если будем идти плечом к плечу и в ногу, зонта хватит на обоих.  
\- Говорит мне тот, чей парень может пристрелить меня с чертовых двух миль? Нет, Роджерс, спасибо. Я еще жить хочу, - сказал Сэм, не переставая улыбаться.  
\- Смотри сам. Потом не говори, что я не предлагал помощь, - он подстроился под шаги Сэма, чтобы не задевать его сильно при ходьбе. – Вообще-то, Баки не станет в тебя стрелять за это.  
\- Только потому, что я молодец. Это же я вас познакомил, помнишь? Между прочим, я так и не слышал от тебя благодарности, - пожаловался Сэм, пихая Стива локтем, потому что руки были заняты пакетами.  
\- Если под словом «познакомил» ты имеешь ввиду одно из твоих благотворительных дел для ВА, чтобы поскорее отделаться от проблемы, тогда да. Я помню. Спасибо, – Стив убедился, что его ухмылку и насмешливый тон точно заметили, хотя знал, что Сэм не станет обижаться.  
\- Баки тебя отблагодарит, когда перестанет смущаться по поводу того, сколько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы выяснить, что мы друзья.  
\- Неа. Еще пару лет назад я его просил не благодарить ни за что. Тогда мы с Райли заполучили этих двух баламутов прямиком с поля боя, - Сэм взглянул на Стива. - Я правда не думал, что у вас что-то получится. Это самый тяжелый случай из тех, с которыми я сталкивался. Даже если брать в расчет тех ребят, что вообще не вернулись домой.  
Стив застыл на месте, ему стало неудобно от услышанного и от того, что Сэм случайно чуть не выколол ему глаз зонтом:  
\- Прости, но… ты его спас? Я…- как он сам не догадался? – Сэм…  
\- Черт. Он ничего не рассказывал? – спросил Сэм. - Он вроде не избегал этой темы в разговоре.  
\- Он рассказывал мне про ранение и про спасение, и называл тебя ангелом-хранителем, но … - Стив чувствовал себя полным идиотом, - я никогда не соотносил это вместе… - он продолжил идти, медленнее. Когда они подходили к пикапу, Сэм смотрел на него, – Спасибо.  
\- Вытащить его задницу из боя – всего лишь моя работа, Стив, - мягко добавил Сэм. - Помочь ему встать на ноги? Это уже твоя заслуга. Ты молодец.  
Стив лишь мельком посмотрел на Сэма, прежде чем отвести взгляд в сторону, потому что увидел то особое выражение, от которого сердце переполняли чувства, нужно было перевести дух. Еще чуть-чуть, и он мог совсем расклеиться:  
– Спасибо, Сэм. Это много значит для меня. Твои слова и твои поступки.  
Сэм загрузил пакеты в машину, когда Стив открыл дверцу. Затем он смягчился и добавил:  
– Хорошо, что я к тебе Барнса прислал, а не Бартона. Ты конечно у нас святой, но даже у тебя есть предел терпения.  
Стив покачал головой, и они забрались в кабину пикапа.  
\- Бартон получил то, что заслуживает. Наташу. Понятия не имею, как она с ним справляется, почему до сих пор не прибила. Наверное, дело в кошках.  
***  
Хотя на улице было дождливо, когда Стив припарковал пикап у дома, Наташа сидела на качелях на его крыльце. Она куталась в теплое пальто, держа в руке бокал вина. Нат улыбнулась и помахала им свободной рукой, Сэм вздохнул и пробурчал:  
\- Котята. Ну нафиг. Как я мог о них забыл?  
\- Мне кажется, тебе бы не хотелось, чтобы за такие высказывания тебе разбили нос, - Стив говорил тихо, даже несмотря на то, что они еще были в машине, чтобы исключить риск быть услышанным Наташей и поплатиться за это. – Идем. Не стоит оставлять этих двоих слишком надолго.  
Едва заметная улыбка на лице Сэма медленно превратилась в выражение неподдельного ужаса.  
– Если Наташа здесь, то…- он потряс головой, - ох, черт! - сказал Сэм, схватившись за дверную ручку.  
Стив выскочил наружу и окликнул Наташу.  
– Так, я вижу, что дом все еще цел. А нам еще сколько осталось? – он потянулся за пакетом, прислушиваясь к подозрительным звукам внутри дома.  
\- Снова сработал датчик дыма, - сказала она нарочито спокойным тоном, от которого по спине Стива побежали мурашки. Нет, он не переживал за Баки, у него все в порядке с инстинктом самосохранения. К тому же, в любой ситуации ему поможет кибернетическая рука. Но Стив опасался за дом. Жаль было его терять, как-никак, он потратил три дня, чтобы выкрасить все потолки полгода назад.  
Сэм с переносным холодильником обогнул пикап и сочувственно посмотрел на Стива:  
– Ты ведь видел предупреждающий знак, да?  
Стив взлетел по парадной лестнице навстречу Нат.  
– Им нужно обоим бирки приклеить – при сочетании эти два компонента представляют угрозу взрыва.  
\- Знаю кое-кого, кто любит вышивать на досуге, - невозмутимо ответила Нат. Она тепло улыбнулась Сэму, недостаточно тепло, по мнению Стива, и сказала:  
\- Привет, – затем уселась обратно на качели.  
\- Привет, Наташа, - Сэм поставил холодильник на пол и оперся на мокрые от дождя перила, Стив понял ,что теперь его черед спасать ситуацию.  
Стив взглянул на обоих, принявших расслабленные позы, затем сделал глубокий вдох и еще до того, как зайти в дом понял, что кризис уже наступил. В нос ударила вонь застоявшегося дыма, витавшего в воздухе. Стив оставил пакет в прихожей и посмотрел в гостиную, где когда-то мягкий ковер и целый диван обратились в серый пепел в радиусе двух метров от камина. Он слышал обоих снайперов, из-за которых, очевидно, все и произошло. Наташа прояснила, что виноваты оба, теперь они были на кухне, что-то обсуждали на своей смеси неанглийских языков. Все это немного зловеще, фоном на всю мощь был открыт кухонный кран.  
Стив осторожно прошел по комнате, едва дыша. Сквозь арку он заметил черную рубашку, которую видел когда-то на Баки, теперь она была серой и висела на стуле. На полу валялась еще одна, серая, с признаками фиолетового. Кажется, его снайперы разделись.  
Какого хрена?  
Волнуясь еще больше, Стив вошел в кухню и остановился, увидев, как эти двое боролись за бутылочку спрея для мытья посуды. Оба были похожи на мокрых крыс, хотя на коротко остриженном Бартоне обливание водой сказалось куда меньше, чем на Барнсе, чьи волосы были испачканы в золе.  
\- Смирно, солдаты!  
Команда, как лезвие ножа, рассекла царящий вокруг хаос. Баки отпустил Бартона и выпрямился, Бартон уронил распылитель, отпустив ручку, и тоже встал по стойке. Это инстинкт, он никуда не делся. Но через пару секунд, совсем скоро, эффект пройдет.  
Стив подошел к кухонному столу, сверля обоих взглядом. Он не мог понять, кто из них соврет с наименьшей вероятностью. Зависело от того, кто виноват.  
\- Бартон. Доложить.  
Бартон нарушил свою стойку и виновато посмотрел на Роджерса.  
\- Мы…эм… - осторожно начал он, - кое-что сделали с камином.  
Баки издал стон и отвернулся, схватив влажное полотенце для посуды. Вытирая лицо он пробормотал:  
\- Ага, блядь, кое-что.  
Стив переступил с ноги на ногу и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Если кое-что каким-то образом напоминало взрыв, Бартон, я тебя отсюда вышвырну.  
\- Я бы не смог ничего взорвать сам, Кэп, - запротестовал Бартон с ангельски невинной улыбкой. - Но у меня под рукой оказался вентилятор.  
Стив посмотрел на Бартона, затем перевел взгляд на Баки, в ожидании объяснений.  
Баки свою непричастность изобразить не пытался. Только уткнулся глазами побитого щенка в ковер.  
\- Воздушный поток? – неопределенно произнес он.  
Стив старался игнорировать жалостливый взгляд и не простить все сразу, боролся с этим желанием. Он посмотрел на Бартона.  
\- Который из вас двоих придурков не в курсе, как устроен камин?  
Бартон усмехнулся  
\- Он, конечно…  
Баки прорычал  
\- Врет, гад.  
\- Чтобы разжечь огонь, необходим воздух, - принялся объяснять Клинт, - действие было оправдано.  
\- Именно для этой цели, солдаты, - чем дольше Стив находился в компании этих двоих, тем лучше ему удавался сарказм, - существует дымоход.  
\- Это что, часть трубы? - спросил Баки. Затем вздрогнул, пожалев, что зря привлек к себе внимание.  
\- Ты, - Стив показал на Баки, - и ты, - еще более решительным жестом ткнул в сторону Бартона, - за мной. Сейчас же.  
\- Ты не можешь меня убить, - тут же среагировал Бартон, - подумай о бедных котятах.  
\- Живо сюда. Оба, – Стив прогнал их в гостиную к камину, где все было в саже. Он показал на рычаг в углу кирпичной кладки и повернул его вправо.  
\- Вот так вот регулируется дымоход. В таком положении он перекрыт, – Роджерс повернул рычаг влево, - а теперь он открыт. Это значит, что воздух поступает по трубе, тем самым…  
\- Да не забивай им головы, Стив, - сказала Наташа. Стив повернулся, удивляясь, когда она успела войти. Сэм стоял на безопасном от нее расстоянии в прихожей. У Нат на руках сидел Терминатор, а Кэп нападал на шнурки Сэма.  
\- В самом деле, чувак, - добавил Сэм, улыбаясь, - эти пехотинцы ни черта не врубаются, если дать им приказы длиннее, чем «стоять» и «стрелять».  
\- Уилсон, не вынуждай меня разводить дебаты о достоинствах и недостатках ВВС и разведки с парнем, который летал на пристегнутых ремнями крыльях, - Стив увидел, как округлились глаза Баки и Бартона, и понял, что немного вышел за рамки, его голос был слишком командным, он говорил как капитан Роджерс, а не Стив. Он разочарованно выдохнул.  
\- Ребята, это ведь так просто. Направо - закрыть. Такое положение когда нет огня. Если разводим огонь – поворачиваем рычаг налево. Понятно?  
\- И если Бартон еще раз дотронется до камина, я его пристрелю, - с надеждой предложил Баки, это было самое странное предложение в мире, которое Стив когда-либо слышал.  
\- Идиот, ковер кровью заляпаешь, - ответил Бартон  
\- Я могу пристрелить их обоих, если хочешь, - мило предложила Наташа.  
Стив улыбнулся. Ладно, с этим разобрались.  
\- Просто приведите себя в порядок и забудем об этом. Еда стынет.  
Он похлопал Бартона по плечу, показывая, что не держит обиды, и его взгляд зацепился за татуировку на плече. Он не смог удержаться и спросил:  
-А это твоя татуировка «Воющих Коммандос», Бартон?  
Баки резко усмехнулся:  
\- Нет, это…,  
Бартон прервал его  
– Ага...  
\- Но, Китнис, как же так…  
\- Это. Воющие. Коммандос, - настаивал Бартон.  
\- Эх, ну ладно, красотка, - протянул Баки, и Бартон ударился в тираду на многообразии языков, снова напомнив Стиву, что ему стоит уже выучить русский, ну, хотя бы расширить словарный запас кроме того, что слышал иногда от Баки в постели.  
Но имя – Китнис – оно заставило память напрячься. Кажется, это что-то из тех блокбастеров, которые Стив не удосуживался смотреть. Девушка с луком. Голодные игры?  
Теперь Стив понял, что на татуировке Бартона отсылка – птица вместо волка и вместо скрещенных винтовок две стрелы. Для большего сходства с постером фильма не хватало лишь языков пламени, да и чернила не были золотыми.  
\- О, вижу сходство, точно, - Стив обернулся на Баки, у которого от смеха навернулись слезы, и Бартона, который хмурился как никогда раньше. Нат прикусила губу, и Сэм очень старался не улыбнуться, но потерпел фиаско. Стив моргнул, хмуря в замешательстве лоб,  
\- Чего это вы? Красивая татуировка.  
\- Очень симпатичная, - выдавил Баки, давясь от хохота, - у всех подростков такая сейчас.  
Бартон осмотрел всех, затем встрял между Стивом и Баки, протягивая руки к Нат.  
\- Отдай котика, Нат. Мне нужен кто-то, кто меня не осудит.  
\- Господи. Да вам всем нужно на терапию, - заключил Сэм, подхватывая сумку-холодильник.  
\- Наташа, возьмешь еду? Это наш общий ужин, а если до него первым доберется Бартон, мы останемся не солоно хлебавши.  
Передав черного котенка Клинту, Наташа подняла сумку с едой.  
\- Стив, мы накроем на стол. А ты бери Баки и приведи его в человеческий вид. Только не пропадайте в душе слишком надолго, десерт пропустите.  
Баки усмехнулся.  
\- То есть…  
\- Еще одно слово, - угрожающе добавила Наташа.  
\- Что? – спросил Стив прежде, чем успел сообразить, что имелось ввиду. Ох.  
Ох, Роджерс, ты полный идиот!  
Потому что у них кое-что было в душе, и не раз. Последний раз вчера вечером. И теперь все смотрели, как его лицо медленно вспыхивало румянцем. Стив чуть не сгорел от стыда, жаль, что это только образное выражение. Он взглянул на Баки в поисках помощи, но его коварная ухмылка только усугубила ситуацию. Стиву стало еще более неловко. Он схватил Барнса за левое плечо и толкнул вперед по коридору.  
\- Наверх. Живо.  
Когда они ушли, Стив услышал вдогонку хихиканье и волну добродушных шуточек на кухне. Он снова смог расслабиться и дышать. Когда они взобрались наверх по лестнице, Баки поцеловал его в горящую щеку и потянул за собой в ванную.  
Стив остановился в дверях, облокотившись о косяк.  
\- Так, это было ужасно.  
Баки был полуобнажен, перепачкан золой, его волосы спутались, разве можно выглядеть еще более привлекательно? Он обнял Стива за плечи, рубашка тут же намокла, отчего он чувствовал прохладу, но жар Баки уже через секунду согревал их обоих.  
\- Сэр, можно я попробую все исправить? – спросил Баки, подавшись бедрами вперед. - В этот раз будет лучше, обещаю.  
Стив изо всех сил молил тело не предавать его и не сдаваться так сразу.  
\- Сейчас обед. У нас внизу гости. Живо в душ.  
Баки отступил на шаг назад, увлекая за собой Стива,  
\- Кэп, да ты только посмотри, - дразнил он, сбрасывая кеды. Он начал носить их дома вместо привычных тяжелых армейских ботинок. Потому что теперь чувствовал себя в безопасности. Стив это знал, но подозревал, что одним из определяющих критериев выбора обуви была простота и скорость ее снятия. Баки расстегнул джинсы и приспустил их, сказав:  
\- Смотри, чтоб с меня пепел не сыпался.  
Стив наклонился и поцеловал его ухмыляющиеся губы, опуская руки на обнаженные бедра, всего на мгновение, после чего отступил обратно к двери.  
\- Просто тащи свою задницу вниз. Жду через 10 минут. Позже проверю тебя должным образом.  
Баки отвернулся, сделал два шага и нарочно медленно наклонился, чтобы включить душ. Затем оглянулся на Стива через плечо, скривив губы в хитрой ухмылке и произнес «Есть, Сэр» таким тоном, который навсегда опошлил для Стива понятие армейской субординации.  
\- А кто говорил, что будет здорово пригласить друзей в гости на праздничный ужин? Давай тогда просто выгоним Бартона и позволим Сэму и Нат спокойно разделить прекрасную еду в обществе котят, потому что в ближайшие два часа я буду трахать тебя по самое не балуй?  
Слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем Стив мог их сдержать. Барнс на него сильно повлиял. Но еще из-за этих слов Баки теперь молча уставился Стива широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, с чем-то вроде благоговения и совершенно определенно – с вожделением.  
\- У меня где-то была парочка гранат, - в конце концов сдавленно проговорил Баки.  
\- Что? Боевые гранаты? Бак!  
\- Они на экстренный случай!  
\- Как только все уйдут, ты уберешь их в безопасное место! А теперь в душ. Сейчас же, – приказал Стив и смылся из ванной быстрее, чем Баки успел передать ему парочку новых плохих привычек.  
Гранаты. В доме. Когда это стало частью его жизни?  
***  
В доме тишина, даже парочка котят не разбавляла ее. Они спали на старинном кресле у окна в спальне – том самом, которое Стив торжественно объявил свободной от кошек территорией, и она была таковой целых две минуты, пока они не перешли в наступление и не умилили его так, что он вынужден был сдаться. Кресло теперь принадлежало котам. Баки наслаждался мгновением, а Стив слушал его дыхание. Окно было приоткрыто, оба любили, когда в комнату поступал свежий воздух, даже если на улице было холодно. В комфорте Баки забывал о преследовавшем раньше чувстве постоянной боевой готовности.  
\- Итак, одно испытание пройдено, – заключил он когда сердце сбавило бешеный ритм и тело перестало покалывать. Для человека с такой милой, невинной улыбкой у Стива слишком необузданное воображение. В последние пару недель он не переставал удивлять Баки.  
\- Если то, что мы сейчас делали, для тебя цветочки, тогда давай повторим, но в этот раз по-настоящему.  
\- О, господи, опять? - Баки театрально застонал и перекатился на свою сторону, пряча ухмылку за плечом Стива.  
Он положил металлическую ладонь на грудь Стива, там, где билось сердце, и датчики передавали ритм прямо в голову  
\- Я вообще-то старше тебя. Имей уважение!  
\- Выносливости у тебя, как и у меня. И если ты хочешь чего-то попроще… - Стив потянул Баки за левую руку и поцеловал ладонь, затем перевернул его всего и медленно начал целовать шею, ключицы и грудь.  
\- Черт. Стив… - у Барнса перехватило дыхание, он прикрыл глаза, чтобы ничто не отвлекало от того, что делал Стив. – Ладно, я согласен.  
Стив замер на полпути к паху, но ненадолго, Баки только успел спросить:  
\- На что я согласился сейчас?  
То, что выражала сейчас ухмылка Стива, не успокаивало, от этого Барнс лишь больше занервничал. Ему удавалось игнорировать это выражение весь ужин, хотя здесь была заслуга Бартона, который втихаря скармливал индейку котятам. Но теперь его уже никто не мог спасти от бдительного взгляда Роджерса.  
\- Когда ты ездил за Сэмом, мне позвонили. Насчет рождества с…там, в Бруклине. Они и тебя приглашают, - сказал он, радуясь тому, что из-за темноты Стив все же не видел выражения на его лице.  
Стив остановился и уперся подбородком в бедро Баки.  
\- Бруклин… Твоя семья? Ты приглашаешь меня отметить рождество с твоей семьей? – Баки не мог точно определить, была ли нотка недоверия в вопросе.  
\- Они знают. То, что я пансексуал. Все нормально. Сестра вообще ходила на свой выпускной в смокинге и со своей девушкой, хотя сейчас она встречается с парнем. Сестра встречается, не ее бывшая, - Баки замолчал, когда понял, что невнятно мямлит вместо того, чтобы нормально говорить. Из Стива бы получился дознаватель что надо, с такими-то невинными наводящими вопросами и совершенно безобидным голосом.  
Стив вернулся к лицу Баки, чтобы поцеловать в подбородок, отчего тот вспомнил, что надо бы уже разжать челюсти. Он устроился вдоль тела Барнса и проговорил низким голосом прямо в ухо:  
\- Что касается встреч с семьями, у меня абсолютно никакого опыта. Но если они хотят со мной встретиться, и ты сам хочешь, чтобы я пошел… - он потерся носом о висок Баки прежде чем поцеловать его.  
Баки шумно выдохнул, почувствовав что-то теплое и пушистое внутри, похожее на одного из чертовых котят. Подобное ощущение ново для Барнса, и он не знал, что с ним делать. Просто рассмеялся и пробормотал:  
\- Это ты их еще не видел, поэтому так легко соглашаешься. Три сестры, куча дядь и теть, и их дети… целая гребанная армия. И все как один без тормозов.  
\- Ну, если придется сбежать, мы же будем в Бруклине. Я давно не был дома, -Стив опустил руку на его грудь и уткнулся носом в плечо. Затем очень тихо, дыша на чувствительную кожу, предложил. – И тогда, может быть, навестим мою родню в Гринвуде?  
Секунду Баки соображал, откуда ему знакомо слово «Гринвуд». И вспомнил, что это кладбище. Черт. У Стива ведь нет родных. Баки запаниковал. Как он мог впихнуть Стива в окружение сотни Барнсов, когда тот был совсем один?  
\- Мы и дома можем остаться, если ты хочешь, - сказал Баки, думая, что должен сделать теперь. Дать Стиву личного пространства? Или наоборот обнять? Он не читал инструкции на такой случай, вряд ли такая вообще существует.  
Стив сам потянулся и ухватился за его левое плечо, затем приподнялся на локте и внимательно посмотрел на Баки.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что только что предложил сироте встретить рождество в компании большой семьи, да? – в голосе Стива слышалась улыбка. - Свои слова обратно ты забрать не сможешь.  
Баки почувствовал облегчение. Он провел ладонями по рукам Стива, и потом сел, чтобы поцеловать его в губы.  
– Да. Ладно. Ну, то есть, пойдем, если ты хочешь. Или ты сам можешь решить пойти, если нужно, или - он понял, что повторяет свою ошибку и вновь бормочет. – Блядь. Стив, я облажаюсь. Я уверен.  
Стив усмехнулся. Баки мог поклясться в этом, даже не видя его в темноте комнаты.  
– Да нечего тут портить.  
\- Я несу бред. Я творю всякую хрень, - Баки засмеялся и покачал головой. – Больница. Котята. Помнишь, Стив?  
\- Но в конечном итоге все привело к лучшему. Ты себя недооцениваешь, – он наклонился, чтобы достать кончиком носа нос Баки.  
\- Ты прав, я не так уж и плох, - ответил тот, улыбнувшись. – На самом деле, я все спланировал. С самого начала. Просто для того, чтобы не тащиться на семейный ужин одному. Ты мне нужен только для прикрытия.  
\- Твой план, как же, - скептически фыркнул Стив. – Я вообще удивляюсь, что ты меня предупредил, а не просто затащил в машину и увез в Бруклин без всяких разъяснений.  
\- Это был план «Б», у хорошего снайпера всегда есть план «Б».  
Стив прыснул.  
\- Кстати, о планах… - он продолжил начатое, целуя тело все ниже и ниже, и в этот раз Баки ничего не отвлекало от удовольствия и идеального рта Стива.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто был с нами на протяжении долгой работы над переводом) Но это мой первый серьезный проект. Очень приятно знать, что читателю нравится твой перевод.  
> Осталась последняя глава. Ждем ХЭ вместе со Стивом, Баки и котятами!))


	12. Глава 12

Где только Баки ни встречал рождество в последние годы, но только не в Нью-Йорке.  Он совершенно забыл о безумии, творящемся здесь на дорогах перед праздниками. Даже теперь, когда Джеймс сидел на пассажирском кресле, это выводило из себя. Шел снег, и машин было больше, чем в обычный день, как, соответственно, и кретинов за рулем. Значит, в лучшем случае, их ожидало долгое простаивание в пробке, а в худшем – авария.

У Стива было ангельское терпение, поэтому именно он сидел за рулем пикапа. Баки же  психовал с самого Мэриленда, который они проехали шесть часов назад. По его ощущениям, они были в пути уже дней шесть, и Барнс заметно нервничал, сжимая и разжимая металлические пальцы левой руки. Он искал глазами выход из автомобильной пробки, пытался рассмотреть хоть какие-то звезды в темном ночном небе. Стив держал его за руку, и это здорово помогало. Вплоть до того момента, когда движение замедлялось и приходилось поминутно переключать передачи.

Только после полуночи они все-таки добрались до нужной улицы и припарковались на заднем дворе по соседству с четырьмя машинами и газоном. Любому, кто сейчас встал бы на пути Баки, не поздоровилось. А Стив…он, кажется, прочел его мысли, потому что, как только заглушил мотор, сразу же сгреб Баки в объятия и поцеловал, именно так, как было нужно, сильно и даже требовательно.

Он не один. С ним Стив, и его семья рядом, в доме, и он справится с чем угодно.

Когда поцелуй прервался, Баки прошептал:

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - Стив коротко сжал его ладонь в своей, прежде чем отпустить.

Они выбрались из пикапа, Баки достал свой лишь наполовину заполненный рюкзак – зачем тащить с собой одежду, если ему опять надарят кучу свитеров, а Стив тем временем доставал свой багаж, гораздо более солидный, чем у Барнса. У каждого было по пакету с подарками, которые они закупили в последнюю неделю. Котята активно «помогали» c праздничной упаковкой.

Стив и Баки направились к двери по замерзшему газону.

Дверь открылась еще до того, как они подошли к бетонному крыльцу. Баки напрягся. Нескольких своих родственников он видел в больнице, те навещали его, когда ему ставили протез. Но увидеть их всех сразу… Джеймс не был уверен, что готов к такому.

И вновь Стив пришел на помощь, и они все-таки оказались на светлой отремонтированной кухне. Баки видел фотографии на страничках родителей в Фейсбуке – ремонт сделали в прошлом году. И слава богу, нет больше кошмарных желтых обоев с подсолнухами из его детства.

\- Стив, я полагаю? – спросила мама Баки, и тот обернулся на ее голос. Невысокая женщина, в поношенном домашнем халате и тапочках потянула Стива на себя и поцеловала в обе щеки. – Боже, какой ты. Баки не прислал нам ни одной фотографии. И даже не посчитал нужным предупредить о вашем приезде. Ну кто же так делает, Бак?

\- Мааам, - проворчал он, чувствуя себя пятнадцатилетним подростком.

Женщина снисходительно посмеялась и улыбнулась  Стиву:

-Я Винифред, но зови меня просто Фред. Джордж спит. Он с утра готовил завтрак детишкам. Все кузены приехали с детьми, Баки, так что у нас яблоку негде упасть. Поселили половину гостей у нас, остальных – у твоей тети Иды. Это недалеко. Вы, наверное, устали, мальчики. Давайте, провожу вас наверх. Будете спать в комнате Ким.

Стив, как и подобает джентльмену, последовал за Фред, взяв ее под руку.

\- У вас замечательный дом, Миссис Барнс. Ой, то есть, Фред. Спасибо за приглашение! – он обернулся через плечо, посмотрев на Баки и довольно ухмыльнувшись.

Пока без происшествий. Баки улыбнулся в ответ, подхватил сумку с подарками от Стива и направился в гостиную, чтобы оставить вещи у дивана. Елка стояла в углу комнаты, причем неровно, будто какой-то ребенок уже предпринял попытку вскарабкаться по ней. Гирлянда тоже висела невпопад, кто-то приложил свою руку, очевидно, пытался подправить безобразие.

Что-то никогда не меняется.

Зная, что любопытные дети непременно проверят содержимое сумок, он не стал утруждать себя и доставать оттуда подарки. Догнал маму и Стива у дверей спальни, по памяти переступая через скрипящие ступеньки. Ким девятнадцать, она уехала на учебу в колледж, вряд ли в ее комнате что-то меняли. Баки не знал ни одной группы с постеров, прилепленных на стенах, но ухмыльнулся, заметив плакат с котом Шредингера и подписью «Разыскивается. Живой или мертвый. Или живой». Джеймс прислал его на день рождения Ким.

\- Если нужны еще одеяла, вдруг кто решит спать на полу, они в бельевом шкафу, – громко прошептала мама, – но, зная Баки, думаю, вы как-нибудь уместитесь вдвоем на кровати.

Стив заговорщицки улыбнулся и тихо произнес:

 – Не думаю, что он упадет с кровати, он во сне лезет с обнимашками и держится намертво.

О, Господи, подумал Баки в ужасе, неужели он только что сказал… Мама рассмеялась и прикрыла лицо руками, затем повернулась к двери. Баки оперся головой о стену и раздумывал, не поздно ли еще смыться на Кони Айленд и броситься в воду. Бедняга Стив… Он просто стоял и наблюдал за ним с восхитительным выражением растерянности на лице.

\- Эм…спасибо, Мам, - выдавил Баки. Он неловко обнял ее  и чмокнул в щеку. Она рассмеялась ему в плечо и пожелала спокойной ночи, затем ушла.  Баки закрыл за ней дверь, попытался нащупать замок, но его там не было, и жалобно посмотрел на Стива, будто бы говоря: «Пристрели меня сейчас же».

Стив прижал его к двери и поцеловал в щеку.

\- Что? По-моему, она милая. Я…

\- Ты сказал…при моей матери…

\- Что сказал? Что я не думаю, что ты… - до Стива наконец дошло,- Но она же знает, что мы… что ты… - он растерянно смотрел на Баки с выражением неподдельного ужаса, - О нас?

 - Четверо детей, Стив. Четверо, – Баки бросил на пол рюкзак и обнял Стива. – Серьезный разговор о безопасном сексе со мной провели в 12 и обсудили все возможные варианты. Надеюсь, ты не будешь слишком смущаться…но я предупредил.

\- Ты говорил, что они сумасшедшие и не консервативных взглядов, но к такому я не был готов…Дерьмо, – Стив пожал плечами, словно отдавался на волю судьбе, и Барнс скривился в усмешке. Он знал, что Стив такой – порой наивный и стеснительный, но мог подстроиться под любые обстоятельства.

\- Мне теперь ожидать двусмысленных фраз, вроде тех, что ты сказал мне в день знакомства, от всей твоей семьи?

\- Только от тетушки Иды. Остальные считаются с тем, что ты мой, – Баки быстро поцеловал Стива и смерил долгим взглядом односпальную кровать.

\- Проверим кровать на прочность? Мелкие проснутся только к рассвету, никто не должен случайно заявиться в комнату.

Стив смотрел на Баки чуть с подозрением, но тот лишь улыбнулся и добавил:

 - Ну, тогда давай спать.  

~~~

Стив проснулся от того, что Баки напрягся в его объятиях. Почувствовал, как тот искал рукой что-то под подушкой,  и услышал скрип двери. В этот миг Роджерс даже засомневался, в ощущениях все казалось каким-то нереалистичным.  Кровать маловата даже для одного взрослого, и уж точно не подходила для двух здоровенных мужчин, поэтому они лежали тесно обнявшись, и все равно даже так задница Стива свисала с края. В комнате было слишком аляписто и холодно, и, господи, зачем, зачем на стенах столько плакатов? 

Он быстро вспомнил, что к чему. Бруклин. Мама Баки. Стиву заехали по подбородку в попытке обнять. Даже во сне Баки умудрился заявить о том, кто принадлежал ему. Стив ухмыльнулся, наверное, глупо, но Баки спал и не мог это видеть.

\- Эй, все хорошо, - прошептал Стив, и Баки откинулся обратно на подушки. Роджерс обернулся проверить дверь, ожидая увидеть мать Баки, но там никого не было. Может, сквозняк?

Потом он заметил у резного изножья кровати голову. Темные волосы, голубые глаза. Рановато проснулся. Баки никак не реагировал. У него было два режима сна – тревожный, когда он просыпался от любого намека на опасность, и мертвый – тогда хоть из пушки стреляй, не проснется. Присутствие Стива означало безопасность, и он со спокойной совестью переключался на второй режим, потому что с опасностью мог справиться и Стив. В основном, опасность представляли котята.

\- Баки!- радостно позвал ребенок и проворно взобрался по подножке кровати, совсем как новобранец, штурмующий стену на полосе препятствий. Хотя не каждый из них мог бы похвастаться такой ловкостью. Малец оказался на кровати и уселся в ногах. Баки что-то неразборчиво проворчал и уткнулся лицом в грудь Стива.

\- Баки, мама говорит, что ты стал роботом! Покажи! – а потом, будто только что заметил присутствие Стива, малыш повернулся к нему и спросил. – Ты кто?

\- Я Стив. А ты? – он нехотя высвободился из объятий и подвинул Баки, чтобы усесться на краю кровати. К счастью, на Стиве была пижама. В отличие от Баки, который спал в одних трусах.

Ребенок подпрыгнул и пополз по кровати:

\- Рикки, с двумя «К» и с двумя «И».

Стив все никак не мог понять, девочка это или мальчик. Тот потянул одеяло на себя, открывая правую руку и плечо Баки, затем взгляд привлекла татуировка.

\- Ух ты! Круто! – Рикки так много ерзал, что Стив удивился, почему Баки до сих пор не проснулся.

Пытаясь отвлечь ребенка, он спросил:

\- Хочешь увидеть еще кое-что клевое? – он поискал что-нибудь яркое и блестящее и увидел волшебную палочку со сверкающей звездочкой на макушке. Попытка не пытка. Он показал на нее.

\- Ну и что же в этом клевого? Это вещь Ким.

\- Ну, тогда найди что-нибудь крутое?

У Рикки загорелись глаза, видно было, как ребенок придумывал что-то стоящее, и прежде, чем Стив успел подняться и еще разок взглянуть на своего спящего парня, нашел это. Роджерс развернулся на выход и чуть не столкнулся в дверях с Рикки, ребенок прихватил что-то напоминающее трансформера Оптимуса Прайма. Стив вспомнил свое детство. Они спустились в гостиную. Баки остался досыпать в тишине наверху. 

~~~

 Баки проснулся в ворохе из одеяла на помятом матрасе. Не хватало подушек. И Стива.

\- Тьфу, - только и вздохнул он, поднимаясь на ноги, и направился по коридору в ванную, начиная просыпаться. И только вернувшись в спальню, он наконец понял – Стив пропал.

Мужчина решил, что это подозрительно. Тем более, что Стив не был готов к встрече со всем семейством Барнсов.

Борясь с паникой, Баки вытащил из рюкзака джинсы и свитер, которые не надевал с прошлого рождества. Свитер зеленый, шерстяной, колючий, как еж, но времени искать футболку под него не было. Он сбежал вниз по лестнице и…

Остановился как вкопанный.

Стив сидел на полу гостиной в мятой футболке и тренировочных штанах, волосы торчали в стороны, будто он только проснулся. Вокруг были дети.  По ковру были расстелены газеты, а на коленях у Стива была, Баки не мог поверить, что видел это, палитра с акварельными красками, которыми он рисовал…

\- Это что, это… - начал Баки, глядя на свою племянницу Рикки, у которой на руке теперь красовалась татуировка Воющих Коммандос, еще у двоих детей были нарисованы герои мультиков, и теперь Стив заканчивал разрисовывать руку четвертого малыша, которого Баки не узнавал, они росли быстрее, чем появлялись новые фотографии. Стив обернулся на голос и улыбнулся ему, но тут же вернулся к творчеству.

\- Привет. Как спалось?

Баки раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел – трое детишек, которые уже получили свои татуировки, набросились на него с объятиями, как маленькая стая. Он уже был готов к волне восторга рукой-роботом, но те с визгом начали карабкаться по нему выше, чтобы как можно ближе рассмотреть, откуда там стреляли лазеры.

\- Здорово, - ответил Баки,- потонув в творящемся вокруг хаосе. Куда смылись их родители? Наверное, воспользовались случаем, что можно ненадолго спихнуть отпрысков Стиву и засели в столовой. Стив ведь просто олицетворял ответственность и готовность развеселить мелких проказников, что делало его идеальной нянькой. Не то что Баки.

\- Эй, ребята!- сказал Стив таким тоном, которого Баки никогда не слышал, голос был отличным маневром, чтобы отвлечь внимание,  он будто собирался сообщить им самую важную на свете информацию. - У меня есть идея! – двое из трех малышей рядом с Баки обернулись на голос. Третий все еще висел на руке. – Как насчет того, чтобы каждый нарисовал руку робота, которую хотел бы себе?

Энтузиазм остальных детей заставил и последнего с улюлюканьем убежать к Стиву, который расстелил больше газетных листов на пол и раздал кисточки. Стив подмигнул Баки, кивнул в сторону кухни и беззвучно прошептал одними губами: «Кофе».

Стив святой. Даже больше того. Ради Баки он сдался на милость армии маленьких розовощеких монстров. Иначе не назвать это самопожертвование.

Стив. Его улыбка, взъерошенные волосы. Баки понял в тот момент, как много все это значило для него. Всю жизнь он был недоволен, рассержен чем-то, и подростком, и когда вступил в армию, и когда вернулся напуганный домой и скрывал этот страх под еще большим количеством гнева. А из-за этого человека он стал просто до смешного счастливым.

Баки собирался что-то сказать, но внезапный детский вопль его прервал. Пару мгновений он просто пялился на Стива, раздумывая, стоило ли что-то говорить, но решил, что нет. Не сейчас, когда тот окружен бандой мелких Барнсов. Да Баки и не проснулся еще… нет, не стоило.

Так что он прокрался на кухню, готовясь к шквалу вопросов от взрослых родственников и их возможных тонких намеков. Разволновавшись, он даже не мог ровно держать чашку с кофе для Стива…

Хватит придумывать себе проблемы. Барнс еще раз проверил обстановку в гостиной, все ли в порядке. Стив обеспечил отличное прикрытие. Если ситуация выедет из-под контроля, он обязательно позовет Баки. Он не одинок.

 

~~~

Дальше рождественский вечер стал подлинным испытанием  по контролю беспорядков. Люди входили и выходили из комнаты, ведя непринужденную беседу на кухне, орда малышни сеяла хаос под присмотром или умело  скрывала свои проделки.  В итоге спасла еда – все уселись ужинать, взрослые в столовой, дети – за маленьким журнальным столиком в гостиной. Стив сидел рядом с тетушкой Идой, напротив Баки. Что крайне радовало последнего: они оба так и не обулись после игры с детьми, и Джеймс, пользуясь случаем, затеял под столом заигрывания.

Барнсы искренне любили свою семью – каждый всеми способами доводил других до белого каления, поддразнивая, шутя, но делая это без всякой злобы. Стив даже ревновал Баки и чувствовал себя чужаком, ищущим повод сбежать. Особенно когда Фред  намекнула на то, как было бы здорово, если бы Баки пошел с ними в церковь, а у того аж глаза на лоб полезли, так было неловко. Стив же решил, сославшись на усталость, остаться дома и присмотреть за детишками, которые были слишком малы, чтобы выдержать всю праздничную службу без происшествий.

Когда все вернулись из церкви, дети уже спали. Взрослые уселись у елки с мерцающими гирляндами и пили гоголь-моголь, который был разбавлен виски. Точнее, наоборот – виски, слегка разбавленный гоголем-моголем. Баки и его сестры начали вспоминать школьные годы.

\- По крайней мере, я не красилась в блондинку, - ни с того ни с сего сказала Ребекка. Стив обернулся, чтоб увидеть, к кому она обращалась. Это был Баки, покрасневший от смущения.

\- Господи, только не это, - пробормотал Джордж.

\- Он был потрясающим актером, - запротестовала Фред, махнув рукой мужу, чтобы он замолчал. Стив взглянул на Баки, задавая немой вопрос – «Почему я никогда об этом не слышал»

\- Ты играл в пьесе? – повернувшись к остальным членам семьи, он не удержался и сказал: - Определенно хочу узнать об этом больше, – он уже понял, что Барнсы превосходные рассказчики, как и Баки, поэтому уселся на диване рядом с Джеймсом, приготовившись слушать.

Фред поднялась с места и передала стакан мужу.

\- Это было в выпускном классе, - начала она, направившись к шкафу, 

\- Что за пьеса?

Баки смотрел на всех мрачно и демонстративно потянулся, чтобы налить себе еще.

\- Это было что-то связанное с панк-роком?- спросила Ребекка. - У тебя волосы шипами торчали во все стороны.

\- Светлые волосы, - добавила Фред, поднимаясь по ступенькам, чтобы достать висящую на стене фотографию. Стив подозревал, что она не случайно висела в темном неосвещенном углу.- Как она называлась, милый?

Баки вздохнул и одним глотком осушил свой стакан виски.

\- Ромео и Джульетта.

\- Не знала, что Джульетта была блондинкой, - сказала Ребекка.

\- Я теперь не на службе. Могу и пристрелить, - пригрозил Баки.

\- Довольно. Он был Меркуцио. И не смей угрожать сестре, сейчас Рождество, – вежливо сказала Фред, неся фотографию к дивану.

\- Я ведь сжег ее, - сказал Баки, пытаясь вырвать карточку из рук матери.

\- Я не наивная дурочка, дорогой. Я сделала копии, – она шлепнула его по руке и протянула фотографию Стиву.

На снимке не сложно было узнать Баки, взирающего со сцены настолько гневно, как только мог подросток. Фред наклонилась и показала на нечто, похожее на ошейник. И его волосы…

Боже, он не просто блондин. У корней волосы темные, и взъерошены сразу во всех направлениях, выглядело это хуже, чем то, что порой оказывалось на голове после поездки на мотоцикле у Стива за спиной.

\- Ты выглядишь, как Сид Вишес с волосами Джонни Роттена, - Стив не увидел в лицах присутствующих отклика на ассоциации. Баки только усмехнулся. –Sex Pistols? Ты участвовал в постановке Шекспира?

\- Даже в двух подряд, - Стив увидел, как его лицо заострилось. – Меня выперли из драмкружка за то, что развел Ромео и Джульетту на тройничок.

У Стива отвалилась челюсть. Мозг отключился от того, как он явственно представил себе картинку. Но он все же одернул себя, поняв, что вот-вот начнет стонать в присутствии родителей Баки.

Джеймс улыбался почти невинно:

\- Что? Это было на сцене. Часть пьесы. Мы импровизировали.

\- Да, и кончилось все арестом на месяц, - напомнил Джородж.

\- Все равно было блестяще, - сказала Фред, улыбнувшись Стиву. – Из него бы вышел отличный актер.

Баки пожал плечами:

 – С арестами лучше сложилось.

Стив толкнул Баки в плечо, его голос звучал немного сдавленно.

– Импровизация пятистопным ямбом. «Блестящий» не совсем то слово.

 Баки снова пожал плечами и, пока его родители были погружены в спор, появилось ощущение, что все складывалось хорошо. Стив заметил его улыбку. Затем перехватил взгляд, отчего улыбка засияла больше.

 – Спасибо.

~~~

 На кладбище было тихо. Рождественский день, после утренних хлопот и вскрытия подарков смена шума на спокойствие очень кстати. Моросило, без зонта было очень неуютно. Трава стала желтой и хрустела под ногами, большинство деревьев лишились листвы, кое-где пейзаж разбавляли зеленые пятна сосен. Стив вдыхал свежий воздух и наслаждался ощущением бодрости.

\- Надо было что-нибудь приличное брать из одежды, - пробормотал Баки, следуя за Стивом с парковки. С утра он был каким-то разбитым, смотрел затравленным взглядом. Неудивительно. Хотя семья невероятно тепло приняла своего блудного снайпера и его бойфренда на Рождество, Стив видел кое-что для Баки не характерное. Например, он переносил вещи или открывал банки, пряча кибернетическую руку. Будто ее нет вовсе.

Стив вцепился с металлическую руку, ведя его в сторону могил семьи Роджерсов. Он знал, что сенсоры способны улавливать давление, и сжал ладонь крепче на секунду.

\- Мне нравится новый свитер. Подчеркивает твои глаза. И ты принес рождественский венок, не думаю, что моя родня тебя прогонит, – он поймал взгляд Баки и улыбнулся, получив в ответ слабую ухмылку.

\- По крайней мере, здесь тихо, - сказал Баки, но Стив знал, что это не значило безопасность. Баки резко осматривался по сторонам, улавливая любое движение, присматривался к надгробиям, оценивая, которые можно использовать для прикрытия в случае нападения врага.  В Бруклине они были стратегически гораздо более уязвимы, чем дома. Баки жил вдали от семьи больше десяти лет, и парочки котят недостаточно, чтобы морально подготовиться к людному семейному дому. В последний месяц они жили так спокойно, что Стив уже подзабыл, как действовать в подобных ситуациях.

 _Ну же, Роджерс._  Физический контакт, еда, вода, тишина.

Стив знал, что Баки не испытывал недостатка тактильных ощущений, но крепкое объятие до сих пор помогало привести его в чувство. Стив опустил руку на его правое плечо и обнял.

\- Мне понравился шум в твоем доме. Жизнь просто бурлит.

Баки не ответил, до надгробия оставалась пара шагов, он встал как вкопанный, не в силах идти. Было слишком неловко, он напрягся, Стив добивался обратного эффекта. Он остановился и прижался лицом к обнаженной шее.

\- Эй! Где твой шарф? Когда это ты перестал носить шарфы?

Баки выдавил смешок, но Стив не хотел останавливаться на достигнутом.

\- Я хорошо обучен, кэп, - сказал он, что было плохим знаком, предвещавшим возвращение к барьеру между ними. – А ты отличная мишень.

Стив развернул Баки, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу, и легонько растирал его перчатки. Он посмотрел в глаза любовнику и серьезно сказал:

-Я потрясающе выгляжу в этом шарфе. Рикки так считает.

-Ты выглядишь так, будто на тебя единорога стошнило – сказал Баки довольно резко, но тут же вяло улыбнулся.

Это уже кое-что. Стива переполняло чувство необходимости внимания, какого просят дети и еще некоторое количество людей , которых он встречал в последние полтора дня. Им не удавалось побыть наедине долго, ночью они сразу вырубались. Им следовало как следует подкрепиться, прежде чем выходить из дому.

\- Готов поспорить, ты тоже хотел бы так великолепно выглядеть. Вот, - он размотал радужный шарф, который подарила Фред. – Настоящий продвинутый родитель, - и тут же обернул его вокруг шеи Баки.

Стив ухватил Джеймса за затылок и прижался лбом к его лбу.

-Ты великолепен.

Он поцеловал пухлые губы, все еще крепко сжимая руки.

Баки чуть расслабился и коротко поцеловал в ответ. Затем уткнулся лицом в шею Стива и опустил руки ему на бедра, поднимая выше, под курку к поясу. Голая кожа не была его целью, он просто цеплялся за ткань так, словно если бы он не держался, сама жизнь покинула бы его.

\- На прошлое рождество я был в больнице, - пробормотал он, - я не... я не думал, что все будет так.

Стив  теперь прижимался всем телом. Он прошептал Джеймсу на ухо:

\- Как, детка?

\- Может, даже чересчур,- резко выдохнул Баки, Стив чувствовал, как он весь напрягся. – Я просто хочу домой.

\- Сейчас, я только положу венок на могилы и мы поедем…- но Баки напрягся еще больше и только тут Стив понял что он имел в виду. Их дом.

Что-то тихое и непередаваемо радостное заполнило его внутри, - как воздушный шар. Он вдохнул и задержал дыхание, хотелось удержать это внутри. Так неожиданно, невозможно, это вроде лучшего подарка.

\- Заберем свои вещи, попрощаемся со всеми и к ужину уже будем сидеть у нашего камина.

\- Ага, здорово. Я сбегаю из своей собственной семьи,- сказал Баки, и хотя он был рассержен, тело расслабилось так, будто Стив и правда прочел его мысли. – Это же рождество, а не очередная блядская операция.

\- Если нам нужно прикрытие для родителей, скажем, что что-то с кошками случилось, или трубу прорвало. Но все-таки надеюсь, ради того, чтобы побыть с Кэпом, Терминатором и мной ты придумаешь отмазку.

Баки слишком сильно обнял Стива вокруг талии, затем чуть ослабил захват, притягивая близко. Он ничего не ответил, и Стив уже думал, что уладил ситуацию, но Барнс, наконец, прошептал:

\- Я не облажался? Точно?

Стив моргнул, потому что совсем не думал об этом сейчас. Он не думал об этом всего минуту назад, но теперь понял - больше всего он хотел бы провести рождественский вечер дома с Баки и котятами. Они достаточно пообщались с семьей, и теперь пора домой.

-Точно, Баки Барнс. Думаю, ты только что спас рождество.

\- Да пошел ты, кэп.- протянул Баки, отступая назад. Стив подозревал, что болтнул лишнего, но Джеймс стукнул его по плечу левой рукой, не больно, но и без улыбки. Глаза его загорелись, оставив всякое напряжение.

-Ты, блядь, как кисейная барышня. Надо сдать тебя сестрам, такие сопли развел.

Распахнув совершенно невинные глаза, Стив ответил:

\- Но я серьезно! Мне нравится твоя семья, они замечательные, но я сирота и для меня это слишком. Ужин с тобой и котами. Все, что я хочу на рождество.

Баки встал чуть в сторону, чтобы они оба могли смотреть на надгробие.

\- Думаешь, они бы одобрили?

Стив подумал о маме. Отец умер, когда он был маленьким, но она продолжала его сильно любить. Стив помнил много ее историй об отце. Мать была его якорем, она учила его, что значат любовь, семья и дом. Он записался добровольцем в армию, чтобы почтить ее память. Она погибла 11 сентября 2001 в одной из башен-близнецов. Все, что он делал теперь в Вашингтоне, было способом почтить ее жизнь.

-Да, Бак, – голос царапал горло, - думаю, одобрили бы.

Баки кивнул, повернувшись к Стиву и положив голову на его плечо.

\- Думаешь… не возражаешь, если я посижу в пикапе, а ты сам скажешь родителям? Иначе они решат, что виноваты и будут извиняться.

Стив протянул руку и погладил Баки по голове, большой палец скользнул вниз к его подбородку.

\- Да, конечно. Что мне им сказать?

-Пошло оно все к черту, - пробормотал Баки, прислоняясь ближе. Теперь он был совсем расслаблен и оставил на шее Стива поцелуй,  добавив, - скажи им, что увозишь меня домой.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто был с нами все это долгое время, надеюсь, ваша зима была чуть теплее вместе со Стивом, Баки и котятами)


End file.
